Black Tears
by ReasonToBe
Summary: After the death of her father, Bella found herself having to take care of her ailing mother. With her brother, Jasper, away in another country, everything was fine until she lost her job, her perfect apartment and had to live in her car. That was all before a stranger offered her a job that would lead her to believe that beggars can't be choosers. THIS STORY IS FICTION!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:** So, here's my new story. It's LIGHTLY based on the song "Black Tears" from Jason Aldean. You may or may not want to listen to the song first before you read. It's entirely up to you as my reader. I've seen one other story with this title also saying it's based on the song, but mine is completely different and more to the song's liking. I've also had it in my head for quite sometime(as in 6 years-since the song was released). There is lots of sexual content. Maybe more than I normally write about. There is description of late term abortion. I'm placing a warning just in case it isn't something someone wants to read about. I will try my hardest to post warnings at each chapter, if needed. This story has angst, at times. I found myself tearing up, at times, as I wrote it. I don't let it last long, though.

 **BELLA AND EDWARD:** This is a B&E story, but will only be written in BELLA's POV. That's the way I wrote it. If I decide to add an EPOV, I may surprise you with it. Bella was the only one stuck inside my head as the story played out in my head.

 **I hope this will be my one and only short chapter. It's more of the introduction into the storyline. 25 Chapters is planned, but may change per EPOV surprises.**

 **I have my fingers crossed for great reviews.**

 **You know all about the NO COPY RIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN.**

 **3/9/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"Five minutes, Bella," my boss tells me. "Make me look good and I'll make it worth your time."

He really does disgust me, but he doesn't treat me bad or hit me; I just need to bend over a couple of times a week to get the extra cash I need.

I turn to smile at him. "I won't let you down, Jimmy."

"That's my girl," he says just as he kisses the side of my head and turns to leave. "Lauren, you're on after Bella."

"Yes, sir," she says snidely as Jimmy, or better known as James Hunter, owner of the **Gentleman's Club V** , that I work at as a stripper. I'm usually his opening and closing act. The other girls hate me because they think I'm Jimmy's favorite. They call me 'The Teacher's Pet'.

I know differently, though. I'm not the only one who puts out to him. Lauren blows him, mostly and Jessica thinks he hung the moon and stars, so she lets him do whatever he wants to her. It's really disgusting, but I don't give a shit. He has an average dick that I can barely feel when he fucks me. It could be the coke I snort before he has me bend over, and of course, I fake my orgasms, making him think he's the best damn lay there is on the West Coast.

When he told me he'd make it worth my time, I knew he wanted to fuck me before the night was over.

I did what I had to just to get by. My tiny studio apartment was proof of that.

Just before I take the stage, I make a quick phone call. "Hi, Sue." I listen as she asks how I'm doing. "I'm okay. How is she?"

I listen contently as I get my answer. I can feel the tears begin to form, but I knew I couldn't let them fall; not while I'm at work, and not while the other dancers are around. I couldn't let them see that I have a heart.

"Okay. I should be able to make it there tomorrow night. I have the next two days off." Sue prattles on about stuff I need to pick up. "I'll take care of it on my way up; I'll see you tomorrow night."

I end my call, stash my phone and head to the stage where I'm introduced as 'Destiny'.

The club is crowded; a lot of faces that I'm used to seeing a few nights a week. They're very generous especially when they've had quite a few drinks, so I give them the best I've got.

My first number leaves me with $700. That's good for the first dance of the night. My encore set has me leaving with close to $1,800 in one night. **Gentleman's Club V** caters to a lot of rich men who have nothing better to do with their money. If shaking my ass and tits for them gets me the green, then I throw in a few nipple pinches to appease them.

Once my routine is done, Jimmy gives me his signature grin. Knowing what that means, I go straight to his office where he enters behind me and locks the door.

"You did great out there," he says as he slips his hands around my waist from behind. He rubs his hardened, average length into my ass. "I knew you wouldn't let me down."

He points to his desk where a mirror and a couple of lines are cut out for me. I know it's bad, but having all the shit I put up with and the money I need to fork out each month, a line here and there makes me forget all about it.

I step over to his desk and bend over the mirror and pick up the hundred dollar bill he has rolled up for me. He says if I'm gonna do a line, I need to do it in style and there's no better way than with a Benjamin.

As I bend over, I feel Jimmy slip the material of my thong to one side and slip his long, skinny fingers inside me. I'm not wet, of course, so he bends down and starts licking me to get me slick. That's the only way it's been since we started fucking.

I inhale one line as he eats me and I moan from the sensation of the coke sends through me. "You like that, don't you?"

Another moan escapes me as my high starts to flood my body.

I hear the zipper of his jeans a moment later and the telltale sign that he's opened a condom.

As he enters me, I scrunch my face in disgust and ready myself for my orgasm performance. I tighten my pussy to make him think he's working me over. The only thing I feel as he starts jack-hammering is his pelvis hitting my ass.

"Mmm...you're so damn tight," he says and groans. "You're always so wet for me."

He doesn't realize that it's just his spit that helps his infinitesimal penis enter me.

Just as I snort my second line, he groans as he releases his spunk into the condom. I give him a tight squeeze, making him think I came, too and release a moan as I sigh in relief that it's finally over.

"I love fucking you," he says as he pulls out. "You're the best lay I've ever had."

As much as I'm disgusted, Jimmy may be my only friend. He's been taking care of me for the better part of a year. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be living out of my car as I tried to figure out my life and financial situation.

"You're the best," I lie as I stand up straight. I hadn't had a good orgasm in forever and the ones I have had are thanks to myself. I've nearly forgotten what they feel like, but with the cocaine and the money I bring in, they're not worth missing.

Jimmy lets me keep the rolled up Ben then slips me another two hundred. He says that's my tip from him for having such a sweet pussy. I used to feel like a whore, but he's the only one I let fuck me, so I take the money and exit his office.

I leave that night with more than two grand in my pocket. The next two days would, hopefully, be peaceful, and they'd be the only two nights this week that my face is clean from the black tears I cry for my choices.

* * *

 **Okay, let me know what you think. I'll be posting a second chapter to make up for this short one. I think it's only fair.**

 **RTB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second of the night.**

 **You know the drill. Hope you're still with me.**

 **No copy right infringement intended. Etc, Etc...**

 **3/9/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **One year and one month ago**

* * *

"You sure there isn't any opening's? I really need a job." I'm trying my hardest to find employment. I was evicted from my beautiful apartment because I was laid off from a job I'd had for more than three years. They started with the low people on the totem pole when the company started to downsize. I hadn't had any sort of promotion since I started the job. It was for a financial firm I'd started once I graduated from college.

I'd gotten my bachelors in business finance, hoping to get enough experience to start my own company eventually.

The money was just on the edge of perfect and I was able to start putting money away. I bought a good reliable car that wouldn't leave me stranded and rented a beautiful home that I loved to brag about.

Now my car was the only home I had.

About ten months prior, my mom was diagnosed with Alzheimer's. She's only 54 and the doctors believe that when my dad died a year before, and with all the stress and depression that came with it, caused her illness to progress faster.

All the money I had saved had to be paid out for her care. A family friend moved in and dedicated her time to take care of my mom. Sue had known me since before birth. They'd been best friends since childhood. That's the definition of a true friend.

Her husband, Harry, had also died at the same time my dad did. They'd went away for a weekend fishing trip. On their way home, the driver of a tractor trailer had fallen asleep, causing his truck to cross over the median and hit them head on; killing them instantly.

We were all devastated. Even more so when we found out the driver had no form of insurance for the settlement.

My dad had a life insurance policy, but it was just enough to pay for his funeral expenses, from what I understood. Him and my mom had already purchased their burial plots soon after they were married, so I didn't need to add that to my list of worries.

Once my money was maxed out, I pushed as hard as I could to get another job; I couldn't do it anymore. Either, no one was hiring or my credentials weren't good enough.

I sold everything I owned in my apartment, aside from a basket of clothes and started living out of my car.

I could easily move home with my mother, but the jobs were scarce and there wasn't any way I could make enough at the local diner to make ends meet.

I'd walk the streets of Seattle, wearing blisters on the bottom of my feet so bad that I had to take a few days for them to partially heal then hit the streets again to look for a job.

That always put me behind more.

Every day, I'd sit in the park by Pike Place Market and eat my one meal of the day. I still had a little money I used to eat and keep gas in my car. I had to pick and choose where to park because the cost of parking in Seattle was outrageous.

A few times while I sat and ate my food, I found a man staring at me. He never approached me, though. He didn't creep me out, either, but it was strange to have someone stare at me the way he did.

After a month of going from business to business, I finally felt like I hit rock bottom.

The man that I'd caught staring at me, on more than one occasion, finally approached me. "Why the big tears?"

He seemed nice, but I wasn't desperate enough to divulge my issues to a stranger.

"Just..." I could barely pull my hands away from my face; I couldn't help the pain tearing me to pieces. "I can't."

"C'mon, now," he said. "It can't be that bad; nothing's ever that bad."

"It is," I choked out between sobs. Then I glanced up at him. "I don't even know you."

"Well, I'm James, but everyone calls me Jimmy and I've noticed you here over the last few weeks and today I see you like this," he explains as he scoots from sitting next to me to kneeling in front of me. "I'm offering some help."

I couldn't help the eye roll and sarcastic chuckle. "You offer help to strangers often?"

"No; you're actually my first," he says. "I guess you can say I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and pay it forward."

I wiped my nose with the over used napkin I had saved from my last meal the day before. I was starving, but the stress from not being able to find a job and living in my car was doing a number on my appetite. I was sure I'd already lost close to ten pounds in the last week.

Being five foot eight, I've always maintained a weight of one hundred and ten to one hundred and fifteen pounds, but my skirts were loose compared to when I first bought them.

I'd finally calmed down from sobbing so hard. "Unless you can secure me a job making $75,000 a year, then I don't think you could help me."

He stood up. "When was the last time you ate a good meal?" He asked as he sat down next to me.

I looked down at my hands. "I had a sandwich yesterday," I replied.

"How about I get you some lunch and we can talk about the job?" He offered as he raised his brow waiting for my answer.

Something kept telling me no, but a bigger part of me, also known as my stomach, wants to hear his suggestions.

"Sure," I reluctantly, agreed.

We made our way through the crowd of tourists and local people that filled Pike Place. We ended up in a booth at Country Dough; a Chinese food eatery inside the market.

Jimmy told me to get anything I wanted, so I ordered enough to have leftovers. I'd eat the rest later as my dinner.

"I have a job offer for you," he says halfway through our meal. "How do you feel about dancing?"

"Dancing?" I asked, scrunching up my face, not actually sure what he was asking.

Jimmy gave me and optimistic smile before he answered. "Before you answer, I own a gentleman's club. It's an exclusive club where only the wealthiest are catered to in my business."

I look at Jimmy and study him for a few minutes. "Are you offering me a job in your financial department? 'Cause that, I can do." I slurp more noodles into my mouth as Jimmy sits quietly across from me. He watches as I eat for a couple of minutes before he answers.

"Not exactly; the job would be you dancing. It's not a fully nude club; you'd keep your bottoms on; a bikini bottom or a G-string," he explains. "You'd have a two hundred a week base pay and all tips, minus ten percent, is yours. Five percent goes to the bartender and the other five would go to me."

I wanted to tell him No, right away, but I knew if I did, I could be turning down money to help Sue take care of my mother. I had a lot on my plate already and his offer was adding to it. "Can I think about it?"

He smiled. "Of course," he says as he reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out a business card and a pen. He writes something on the back. "Just give me a call either way."

"I will," I say just as I realize I never introduced myself. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella."

We finish our meal and I thank him profusely. He offered to walk me to my car, but I declined just as we went our separate ways.

By the time I reached my car, the sun was just sinking our the horizon. I really needed a shower, so I decided to head over to the gym where I normally did my workouts. I was lucky to pay a few months in advance or I would've been bathing from a sink in McDonald's.

After my shower, I made my way to another park a little further away from downtown and quieted the engine for the night. I'd slept in the park numerous times over the last few weeks. I hadn't had an issue and there were plenty of street lights on to make me feel safer.

With my ledger in hand, I went over my dwindling finances. I calculated that I would be completely broke within the week.

I really only had one option, but it wasn't good enough and my last resort. I hated having someone else care for my mother, but if I could find a job near her that would pay my expenses and hers, I'd do what I had to.

So, two days later, I found myself walking through the doors of **The Gentlemen's Club V.**

* * *

 **Hope you like it. Let me know. I'll post a couple of more this weekend.**

 **RTB**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm getting a great response. That makes me happy.**

 **I thought the chapters were going to be longer, so I retract my statement; I apologize. It's all hand written and it looks like longer chapters that way.**

 **As you can see, I go from Past to Present to tell this story, and yes, Bella does have it rough. There will be one character that I know you'll have mixed feelings about. I can't wait to see what you think.**

 **No copy right blah...blah...blah. SM owns blah...blah...blah.**

 **3/10/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

"Hi, momma," I say as I take the vacant spot next to my mother on the couch.

She has the TV on watching her evening soap operas. She's always watched CSI: Miami and CSI: Las Vegas.

Her eyes avert to mine. "Hello," she says then smiles before she studies my face for a minute. "You look so much like my daughter, Isabella."

"It's me, momma. I'm here to visit until tomorrow. I brought you some new crossword puzzles and your favorite snacks."

Sue had left to visit with her son, Seth and his family. He has four kids and another on the way. Her daughter, Leah, lives in California where she's going to medical school. She's going into neurology and hopes to, one day, find a cure for Alzheimer's. She decided to take that route when my mother was diagnosed.

"I do like crosswords. My husband Charlie always saves me the one from the Sunday paper," she says. "Are you married?"

"No, momma. I work too much to find time for a relationship," I reply as I think back to my high school boyfriend, Edward.

He was the love of my life, but when he and his twins sister, Rosalie, moved to New York to attend NYU, he decided it was best to end our relationship. Communication slipped away from us about a year after he left and I hadn't talked to him since.

I always felt a little twinge in my heart every time I thought about him. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and now I hoped he was truly happy. He had been the only man I was with, sexually, until Jimmy.

"Oh," she says. "You really should find you a good man. Especially one with a big penis. My husband Charlie's hung like a horse. That man always leaves me satisfied."

I didn't know how to respond considering she was talking about my dad. I wanted to cringe, but I also loved how carefree she had always been, even with her memory deteriorating.

"Wow, mom. Thanks for sharing that with me." I pulled a crossword book from my bag and handed it to her. "Here's the crosswords for you."

"Oh, I love crosswords." She takes the book and scans over it. I try to find simple ones to make them easy for her. Her doctor says it's the best way to keep her memory going for a while longer, but the most painful part is when she doesn't recognize me. She has her moments when she knows who I am. Unlike today; today I just look like her daughter Isabella.

"Mom, are you hungry?" I get up from my seat next to her and start for the kitchen.

"No, sweetheart; your dad grilled some burgers before he left to see Harry. They're having some sort of tribe meeting tonight and they wanted your dad to sit in on it. He'll be back before you head back to Seattle."

My dad was the Clallam County Sheriff for most of my childhood, but decided to step down to a regular patrol officer after I left for college so he'd have more time to spend with my mother. My brother, Jasper, is in the Marine Corp and is currently stationed in Germany.

He'd come home for three weeks when our dad passed away and one more time since then when mom was diagnosed.

He helps with what he can considering he has a wife and a little boy to take care of. Alice is a little high maintenance and is the backbone to their small family. Jasper had met her in Italy, marrying her a month later when they learned she was pregnant.

They've been married for ten years and I've only met Alice and my nephew once when they came for my dad's funeral.

Alice still resides in Italy until Jasper's tour is over. He has less than a year left and says he's moving stateside before the ink on the papers are dry.

He hasn't said where he's moving, but my gut tells me he'll be moving in with our mother so he can claim our childhood home once mom passes.

If he knew what I've been going through over the last year, he'd have a coronary, but not before he disowned me. I was thankful we only speak a few times a month.

Jasper had always been very protective of me. His shoulder was the one I cried on when Edward decided it was best to end things. He was the one who convinced me to get my head in the books to get my degree.

I did all that and now I'm a high priced stripper who fucks her boss for a couple of lines of coke.

My ass would be ripped a new one if my big brother knew what his baby sister was doing for a living. As long as he continued to believe I had my job at the financial firm, things were good. He'd find out eventually, but that was the furthest from my mind at the moment.

While mom looked over the crossword book I gave her, I heated up some left over baked macaroni and cheese that Sue made. She was such a great cook and I owed her more than she knew.

Later that evening after I got my mom situated with her meds and tucked her snuggly into bed, I received a text from Jimmy telling me he needed me to come in.

I, politely, told him that I was out of town on my two days off and I'd see him on Friday.

A few choice words were sent in reply followed by a profuse apology. Jimmy was good for an ear full then a grovel afterward.

The next day I took my mom to the park and out to lunch. She was quite funny when she poked fun of herself when she realized she misspoke about something and remembered she was losing her mind.

I couldn't help laughing because those moments she knew who I was then claimed senility fucking sucked.

Those were her words...not mine.

Every visit always seemed to grow shorter and shorter. I try to prepare myself for the visit when she'll never remember who I am. I knew the day was coming; I only prayed for an extension on that due date. I hoped for years, but I knew better than that.

I always try to visit my dads grave when I'm in town and take mom with me. Half the time she doesn't know where we're going. She always thinks we're visiting her parents grave. I really needed to start writing everything that she tells me because some were true and others, I had idea where the story comes from.

Sue stayed the night with her family and arrived an hour before I needed to leave back to Seattle. I felt bad every time I left. I knew she wanted more time with her Seth and I should be the one taking care of my mother, but the time isn't right; the money is what keeps me in Seattle.

When I made it home, I did normal stuff like going to the store to get my groceries and more laundry soap. I hated going to the laundromat in our basement, but walking up and down the stairs made good for my thigh and ass muscles. Jimmy has told me they're a lot nicer than the other dancers. He was probably blowing smoke up my ass just to fuck me. As long as the green and white stuff kept flowing, I was perfectly fine with the compliments.

I was sure Jimmy means well, but it isn't the life I dreamt of for myself.

If I could only find that magic genie lamp and make my three wishes. 1) My dad would still be alive 2) My mom would be healthy 3) I had the job I envisioned to put my degree to good use.

* * *

 **Short but sweet and this only means, there'll be two chapters posted.**

 **RTB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Good news is...I'm on vacation this week for Spring Break and I'll be working on this lovely piece. I have some stuff to finish up on my next story. I'm in a little bit of a writers block with the ending and I hope to get a clear head and figure it out. That'll be "Cherry Pies and Backwards Baseball Caps" which means, there won't be any angst. I'd like to think it's a little on the funny side. We shall see.**

 **No copy right blah...blah...blah. SM owns blah...blah...blah. (I might give you another chapter. I took a nap today.)**

 **3/10/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **One year ago**

* * *

The first week I worked for Jimmy, I'd only worked three nights and made close to four thousand dollars. When he told me that's where the really rich men liked to spend their money, I doubted him. So after three days when I had enough money to get a hotel room and eat really well, I believed what he told me.

The next week, Jimmy worked me four nights; increasing my cash flow by another two thousand dollars.

For every fifty and hundred dollar bill I counted, I thanked my mom for the dance classes when I was younger. The rest, I practiced from watching videos on my phone.

I hated taking my clothes off in front of strangers, but the money was helping me put all that aside. I'd only be doing the job on a temp basis; just until I found a job making enough money to care for my mom and myself. I didn't care how much money bouncing my tits in front of strange men puts in my pocket; it's not my career choice. This was just a chapter in my book; the shortest chapter I hoped there was.

The first couple of months went smoothly until Jimmy added me into a second set on the nights I worked. That's when the other girls turned against me.

In the beginning, we all exchanged numbers and were buddy, buddy, but when Jimmy announced that I'd be showcasing the nights I worked, the snarls and names started.

After a few days of the name calling, I broke down in tears after my last set. I had slipped into Jimmy's office and let the tears fall. It was the only place I could find some privacy away from the spiteful bitches.

The shit I was putting myself through just to get by, didn't matter to anyone. No one was happy; especially me.

Jimmy came walking in, not noticing me at first. I watched as he pulled a bottle of Jameson from his desk drawer along with a mirror.

I could see a small pile of white powder. I knew it was cocaine, right away leaving me stunned. "Jimmy."

He didn't seem like the type to do drugs, but then again, I didn't appear like the type of girl who was a stripper.

"Destiny?" He asked, raising his brows. His eyes grew wide before he looked down at the mirror in front of him then back to me.

After a minute of silence, he stood from his desk and made his way over to the couch where I was sitting and sat next to me. Then he reached up and traced my cheek with his thumb. "Why all the black tears?"

I looked down at my hands. "Just a bad night," I replied as I made my move to stand up. "I'm sorry for invading your office."

Jimmy grabbed my hand. "No, stay."

I stared down at him a moment before sitting back down. I didn't know what to say, so I sat with my hands in my lap. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Jimmy said. "You can come in here anytime."

"Thank you," I said in a near whisper. "I just needed to get away from them."

"Them?" He questioned.

"The other girls. They're pissed because I'm showcasing the nights I work. They're calling me names and talking shit."

"I'll talk to them," he stated.

I shook my head at him. "No, please don't because then I'll be a snitch; just leave it," I said, not wanting more pressure on my shoulders over this job.

Jimmy reached up and traced my cheek, again. "Why don't you let me help you take the edge off?" He got up and walked over to his desk and picked up his bottle of Jameson.

He took his seat next to me and poured two fingers full into the tumblers sitting on the coffee table in front of us then handed one to me. "I'm not much of a drinker."

"C'mon," he stressed. "One drink's not gonna hurt."

I contemplated for a minute before taking the glass. My first sip burned as it slid down my throat. I could feel it as it hit my stomach and burned more. "This is some strong shit."

After that, he poured himself another, then another, then another. The same with me and the words started flowing out of my mouth. I told him everything up until that very moment.

He knew all the right words to say. Even when he went to get the mirror off the desk. How he convinced me, I wasn't entirely sure, but eventually I was bending over the mirror and snorting my first line of cocaine.

I was so drunk and high that coherency wasn't at the top of my list.

"So, you haven't had sex in how long?" I remember him asking.

I giggled. "Seven, eight years; I really don't remember," I slurred as I tried to focus on him. It was hard to do. "The only thing that's touched my pussy, sexually, is my fingers."

"That's too bad," he said as he reached up and slipped his finger through the unbuttoned part of my shirt.

After my show, I had went back to my dressing room and grabbed my button up shirt to slip on. I had only buttoned it halfway so part of my chest was exposed.

The top of his finger brushed over my nipple, causing it to pebble. "Jimmy?"

"Yes, Destiny?" He slipped my shirt to the side so he could see my entire right breast. "You have perfect tits."

Jimmy had given me my stage name my first night. He said it was my destiny to work for him, then it stuck. I didn't care for it, but it was only a stage name that I didn't carry with me everywhere I went.

"What're you doing?" I didn't move to stop him when he proceeded to unbutton my shirt the rest of the way. Both of my nipples hardened further when the cool air in the room caressed them.

"Do I really need to tell you?" He moved closer and turned his body to face me. "I wanna make you feel good; even better than what you're feeling right now."

I watched as he cupped one breast and used his thumb to pad over my nipple. "Yes," I whispered.

Jimmy pushed my shirt over my shoulders, leaving me only in my thong. I could feel myself getting wet from the attention.

Once my shirt was thrown to the side, he reached down and urged my legs open.

I, gladly, spread them before he reached down and slipped his hand over my mound where he put pressure against my clit. It felt amazing having someone other than myself touch me there intimately.

His mouth was on my chest next. One nipple then the next until I was a panting mess.

I could still feel the high from the cocaine even as he slipped his hand down the front of my thong and pushing a finger inside of me.

The anticipation was killing me, so I hooked my thumbs through the strings and pushed it down after he moved his hand. "I want you to fuck me."

I turned toward him and spread my legs for him to have easier access to me.

Jimmy didn't hesitate to push his finger back inside me. "Mmm..."He hummed. "There's nothing like a beautiful wet pussy."

I watched as he added another finger and moved faster. It felt fantastic as he waited for any sign of my orgasm. I didn't feel any sign of my release and wondered for a moment if it were the alcohol and cocaine affecting me. All I wanted was to feel good and I was feeling it, but something was plaguing my mind from going that far.

That's when I realized I needed to fake my release to move things along.

After I gave his fingers a squeeze with my vaginal muscles, he took the bait; hook, line and sinker.

Jimmy removed his fingers and fished a condom from his back pocket and proceeded to get his pants unzipped and pushed down. His dick was hard and not large at all, but I was horny as hell and wanted his cock inside me.

The condom was on a half-minute later and he leaned back. "Come over here and sit on my dick."

I climbed over him and perched my knees on each side of his lap.

Jimmy held his cock straight up so I could slip down on him. The moment I was completely sheathed around him, my hips had a mind of their own.

I bounced and pivoted my hips over him, trying my hardest to find my release. It wasn't working.

Jimmy had his hands on my hips as he watched my tits bounce. After a few minutes, he asked me to lay back with my legs apart.

I wasn't sure what he was doing, but he reached over for the mirror with the cocaine and cut two more lines.

He offered me some first then snorted his. I watched as he pinched some coke between his fingers and put a small pile on top of my mound. He proceeded to lick his lips before he leaned forward and stuck his tongue inside me and worked his way up to my clit. That's when he took a little of the coke and sprinkled it over my clit before he snorted the rest.

I could feel the tingle from the coke as it settled into my clit. That was before he flattened his tongue and licked the coke from my skin. I'd never felt anything like it before and I wanted more. He was one kinky son of a bitch and I liked how he was making me feel.

After he was done licking me, he scooted up over me and shoved his cock into me as hard as he could making me yelp. He must've taken that as a sign that I liked what he was doing because he started fucking me hard and even harder after he bent me over the arm of the couch.

I still couldn't feel my release, so I moaned loudly and squeezed my pussy walls as he emptied his cum into the condom.

I needed to get back on birth control if this was gonna be my life from now on. I hadn't been on it since Edward and Rose left for New York. I had never planned for something like this happening and felt the birth control wasn't needed, so I stopped popping my pill every day. I guess no one ever plans their life the way I was living mine.

We plopped back onto the couch, breathing heavily. "I needed that," Jimmy said as he reached over and tweaked my nipple. "You okay?"

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah," I replied with a small smile. "I'm good."

I still felt high as ever and surprised I was coherent enough to even sit up .

Jimmy slipped his hand between my legs and tried to push his fingers inside me, but I stopped him. "I need to get home."

"Are you sore?" Jimmy grabbed his jeans and slid them on, but left them unzipped. I could see the head of his cock peeking through the open part of his pants.

I decided to lie. "Yeah, after seven years of no sex, that was pretty intense."

"I aim to please." He rubbed his hand over his dick. "You definitely pleased me."

If he knew I wasn't completely satisfied.

And that was the beginning of my sexual relationship with my boss.

* * *

 **And that's where the conquests between employee and employer started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had to do it. I'm still wide awake.**

 **3/11/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 5**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

Just as I stepped out of the shower, my phone went off. I finally picked up after the fourth ring. "Hello."

"Bella?"

"Jasper? Hey, how are you?" I was trying to keep my towel around me as I made my way to my dresser. My apartment was small, but perfect for me and what little belongings I've acquired over the last year. I'd have to upgrade to a one bedroom soon if I bought anymore stuff.

"I'm good. Checking in to see how things are with you and mom." I could hear other people in the background.

I knew he'd be calling. "We're good. I took mom some new crosswords last week and she still has a few to last until my next visit."

"Have you seen her this week?" I heard material rustling, but I didn't question it.

"Not yet; I've been working extra this week and haven't had time to head up there. It'll probably be day after tomorrow before I could get there." I slipped a pair of yoga pants on over my telltale uniform for work. I was supposed to have the next few days off, but one of the other dancers, Bree, has the flu, so Jimmy begged me to take one of her shows; not without some huffing and puffing from me, though.

"Well, I've got good news," he announced. "I'll be home in a few months for good."

I squealed. "Finally! Maybe now I can get to know my nephew and sister in-law."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I know, I know. Blame it all on the military bum," he said, teasingly.

"You're, by far, not a bum," I stated firmly. "So, is Alice excited?"

"Well, she's a little reluctant about living in the U.S. She hasn't lived there since she was a little girl," he explained. "I think she'll like it, though."

I would definitely make sure to move into a bigger apartment so he wouldn't be the wiser. I planned for him to never find out about my job. I'd have to make sure and hit the streets again in hopes of finding something that was worthy of my degree.

"That's good. I'd ask if you told mom, but she wouldn't remember." I pulled my button up shirt on and fastened it. I usually left the bottom part undone and tied the pieces together, but I was almost running late. "Did you tell Sue?"

"Yeah, and we'll have to talk about her at a later time." That caught me off guard. I wasn't sure what needed to be talked about. "Look, I gotta go. I'll call you in a couple of weeks."

"Okay; I love you," I said as I slipped my shoes on.

"I love you, too."

We ended our call and I grabbed my bag; rushing out the door to head to work.

Angela, aka Angel, was just coming off stage as I took my seat at the vanity. She was fairly new by a few months and seemed really nice. I hadn't had a chance to really talk to her and she hadn't fallen in with the snotty haters I dealt with every time I walked in the door.

I hadn't made it this far without a few slaps and punches for nothing. Angela seemed like a smart girl and knew a back stabber when she saw one.

"Hi, Angela," I greeted her with a smile.

She smiled in return. "Hey girl; you covering for Bree, too?"

"Yeah, Jimmy begged me," I said while I lathered on my black eyeliner and started on my mascara.

"That's not what I heard," she said as she waggled her eyebrows at me.

I turned around to look at her. "Don't believe everything you hear around here."

"Trust me," she said. "That's not what I'm about." She walked over and draped her arm over my shoulders and looked at me through the mirror. "I make my own opinions and just from the short while I've been here, I can already tell you'd be the one I choose to keep company with."

I gave her a sad smile. "Thank you."

She stood up. "No sweat. We really should hang out sometime so we can gossip about the bitches in this place."

We agreed to make plans soon and she left me to finish getting ready. There wasn't anyone else in the room and I liked it that way. Jimmy opened up another room for a few of the girls to make their space there. He did it more for my benefit and I appreciated it. Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and Irina gladly moved away from me. I shared my room with Bree and Angela until Jimmy hires another girl.

About ten minutes before my set, Jimmy came walking in. He hadn't paid too much attention to me over the last couple of weeks. I knew he was making his rounds with the other girls, which I was thankful for.

He walked up behind me and moved my hair away from my neck. "How's my girl?" He asked as he bent down and placed an open mouthed kiss on my neck.

"I'm not your girl," I said snidely and smeared my dark red lipstick over my lips.

"Don't be like that," he said while he smoothed his hands over my shoulders and down to cup my tits. "I have something for you," he whispered in my ear.

He gently squeezed my breasts before he concentrated on my nipples. I knew what he had for me. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

I felt his tongue on my earlobe. "Why's that?"

"I just can't. My brother's finally coming home and I need to get clean."

He moved his hand further down where he rested his hand over my pussy. "I bet I can change your mind."

I wasn't about to open my legs to let him feel me. "Please stop. It's time for me to go on."

"They can wait a minute." He slipped his finger around the edge of my thong and pushed against my clit. "You know you want to."

I closed my eyes and tensed up when I moved to push his hand away from me. "Please? Not right now; I don't have time."

He pulled his hand away and jerked me around in my chair only to force my legs open. He dropped to his knees, pulled my ass to the edge of the chair before he pushed my thong to the side. His mouth was on my clit a moment later then stopped. "Hold that thought."

I wasn't sure what he was doing because he left the room for a good five minutes before he came back in. He locked the door behind him and I hadn't moved an inch.

"Take that off," he pointed to my thong.

"Jimmy," I said exasperatedly. "I don't have time for this."

He pulled his shirt over his head. He had a beautiful body, but that didn't deter me from the way I felt to have sex with him. It was only because of the other girls.

When I was high, that was the only way he turned me on. I would get wet, occasionally, but even after a year of fucking him, I still had to fake it.

Something seemed different about him and I couldn't place it. I didn't want to spend too much time trying to figure it out.

"Fine," he said. "Stand up."

I rolled my eyes and did what he asked. He came to stand behind me and pulled my thong down. If this got him to leave me alone, then I'd gladly allow him to defile me.

I heard the zipper of his pants, a condom wrapper a moment later and then the sound of him sitting in my chair. "Back up."

He pulled my hips back. "Bend over," he directed. " I need to taste your pussy."

I did as he asked and bent over, placing my hands flat on the floor. I felt him spread me open before he went in face first.

The stubble on his face felt amazing as he fucked me with his tongue. Then I realized I was about to have sex with him for the first time sober; no cocaine or alcohol in my system. That was one thing that was definitely different.

A moment later I heard the snap of a lid then he used his fingers to rub along my slit and over my clit. Whatever he did, it felt warm and the more he rubbed, it started to tingle. That made me moan for real because I was starting to feel pretty damn good.

I moved my legs further apart, giving him better access. His fingers were inside me next and he used fast pumping movements as he finger fucked me. "Sweet Jesus."

"I know, baby; you ready for my cock" He pulled his fingers out. "Come sit on my dick."

He pulled me backward towards him and slipped his arm around my waist. He held me up until I felt the head of his dick at my entrance.

I yelped when he grabbed me tighter around my waist and shoved me down over his cock. "Holy shit!"

There was definitely something different and now I knew. His dick felt bigger or he was always this size and because I was high, I never felt the true him until this very moment.

I reached out to the side and braced myself on the edge of the vanity with one hand and put my other on Jimmy's knee.

I was actually getting into fucking him because I could feel his cock for the first time.

Jimmy reached under my arms to grip my shoulders. He shoved me harder down on him and it hurt a little. "Fuck, Jimmy!"

"I know, baby." He slammed up into me a few times then told me to bend over the vanity.

I wasn't sure what he was doing, but as soon as he entered me, again, I felt a twinge. A twinge I hadn't felt in eight long years.

Jimmy had a death grip on my hips as he jackhammered into me, making that twinge turn into something more. I was going to have my first orgasm, without help from myself, in eight years.

As soon as he reached around and pressed his finger into my clit, I felt a jolt followed by heat spreading across my body. "I'm gonna cum, Jimmy." And I was elated.

"Music to my fucking ears," he said, grunting and groaning from behind me, and just like the snap of my fingers, I exploded, milking his cock without faking it.

I forgot what it felt like, to have that feeling rush through me. I stiffened from the intensity from it. My heart was beating so hard, I could hear it in my ears and the pump pulsing in my head.

Jimmy came just after me, collapsing into the chair and bringing me with him. He wrapped his arms around me; one hand on my breast and the other splayed out over my bare stomach.

I could still feel him twitching inside me as he peppered kisses down the center of my back. I couldn't believe what had just happened and I wasn't repulsed by it.

That was the best lay I've had with him and being sober was all it took. Then and there, I decided I wouldn't be touching cocaine anymore.

"You don't need to go on tonight. I got you covered," he said. "I want you to come home with me."

I stood up and felt his cock slip out of me. "I don't know."

He was quiet for a minute as I walked toward the bathroom. I could hear fabric rustling around, so I figured he was pulling his pants up.

I felt all slimy and wet as I moved to get my clothes. I had came so hard that I could feel it. I was gonna hop in the shower real quick to wash off. I didn't want to smell like sex when I left the room.

"What's not to know? I've got the club covered. Let me take you out to dinner and we can go back to my place and do this all over again."

"James Hunter, are you asking me out on a date?" I slipped in the shower and washed off real quick, making sure to not get my hair wet.

When I was done, I slipped my yoga pants on and went back into the dressing room. Jimmy was on his phone and held up his finger. "Yeah, that's great. I'll see you this weekend."

He ended his call and walked over to me. He placed his hands on my hips. "So, how about that dinner?"

Jimmy and I didn't kiss that often, but for some reason, I wanted to suck his face off. I felt good and I was actually feeling great about being with him.

I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck. "Promise a repeat performance?"

He smiled down at me and kept looking at my lips. "Whatever you want."

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. It was like a whole new sensation running through me. I wanted to have sex with him all over again in this very room.

He pulled away first and raised his hand to place it on my cheek. "I don't know what changed, but I like it." He gave me a lingering kiss without opening his mouth.

Something really did change.

I pulled away. "I need to go by my apartment and change first."

His hand found mine and laced our fingers together. "How about we pick up Chinese then go back to my place?"

"Sounds good to me."

That night, we ate, fucked, watched a movie and fucked more. Then we showered and fucked again. I was really and truly getting sore.

I hadn't planned on staying the night, but once two in the morning rolled around, we settled into his bed. His body was wrapped around me from behind as he held me tight against him. His face was buried in the back of my neck. "I wanna be with you, Bella."

"I'm with you, right now," I replied.

"Not like that." I felt him move away from me and the bed shift.

I turned over to see him sitting up and leaning against the headboard of his bed. "Jimmy?"

He looked down at his hands. "I wanna date you. Go out to dinner and call you my girlfriend."

That was definitely something I never expected to hear or wanted to hear from him. I was stunned to say the least.

I sat up and placed my feet on the floor. I couldn't have a relationship with him. This was all supposed to be temporary. We were just fuck buddies; friends with benefits.

"Jimmy," I said with my back to him. "I know you fuck the other girls." The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop from the other side of the apartment. "Isn't there anything you can say about that?" I stood from the bed and started to dress. I needed to leave.

"I won't deny it, but today was different. I don't know what happened, but all I could think about was only being with you." He watched as I slipped my shirt over my head. "If you give me a chance, I'll prove to you that you're all I want."

I turned to look at him as soon as I slipped my shoes on and perched my hands on my hips. "I'm content with the way things are. We don't need to make a commitment. If we do that, it'll fuck things up." I turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" He moved to get out of bed and following me; not caring that he was still completely naked.

I stopped for a split second. "I think it'd be better if I just went home."

"You don't need to go home. Come back to bed and you can sleep on what we just talked about." He stepped up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his hot breath at my ear. "Please?"

I ended up going back to bed, but after that, things felt off.

We never brought up the commitment issue as the weeks started passing by. I occasionally spent the night at his place, but it never went further than us just being friends with benefits, as far as I was concerned.

It'd been over a month since I talked to my brother. The last phone call he said it'd be eight weeks and he was done with the Marine Corp for good.

Angela, also, started acting strange. There were always the same men causing a ruckus when she did her performances.

Her acts seemed forced and she was jittery half the time I saw her. I asked her, a few times, if she was okay and she swore she was fine. I didn't want to push her by any means.

It was a Friday night and I had just finished the last set for the night, so I headed back to change. I wanted to check with Jimmy if we were heading to his apartment once he was done with his paperwork and getting the deposit ready.

When I reached for the doorknob, I heard voices on the other side. One was Jimmy's then I heard a female. I didn't hear what they were saying at first, but something told me to press my ear to the door.

I looked around to see if anyone was lurking then pushed my ear against the wood. "Tell me I'm the only one you want, Jimbo."

"I'll tell you anything you wanna hear if you stick that ass up in the air for me, again."

My heart dropped to my stomach. I wanted to pull away and pretend I never heard those words, but I stayed glued to the door.

A moment later, I heard flesh slap against flesh. "I want you in my ass, Jimbo."

I didn't want to hear anymore. There was no reason I should be jealous, but we were doing so good and he had only been with me over the last month or so. I thought he was serious about us, but then again, I was the one with the commitment issue, making all this my fault. It was definitely all my fault...All of it and I was done with everything.

Done with him and done being his fuck mat, and definitely done with working for Jimmy Hunter.

I gathered all my things, stuffing my bag full of all my make-up and extra clothes and shoes.

I never wanted to step foot in this club, again. I had plenty of money saved to make it for a while. Especially until Jasper got home. I only hoped I could find a job between now and then otherwise, Starbucks would be my new employer.

I headed out the back door to my car. Just as I threw my bag in the backseat, I heard something that caught my attention, so I glanced around and saw about five people standing by a dark colored SUV.

I could see a woman cowering away from one of the men as he yelled at her. "When I say do it, you fucking do it!" You could tell he was pissed by his stance. "I don't want any damn excuses!"

"I'm sorry, Ben. It's too hard to get in there," the woman said. "He's always in there fucking one of his whores."

I knew that voice the moment the first words fell from Angela's mouth.

The man backhanded her. "Watch your fucking mouth!" He hit her, again. "I'm giving you forty-eight hours. If I have to do this myself, it won't be pretty."

"Ben, please," she begged.

When he hit her, again, I lost my shit and went running towards them. "HEY!" I yelled. "Get the hell away from her!"

All heads turned towards me, including Angela. "Stay out of this, Bella. Just go home."

"No," I refused. "I'm calling the cops."

The man who had hit Angela, put all his attention on me. I still couldn't see him clearly. "I'd do as your friend says and go home. Mind your own damn business."

I came to a stop as I raised my phone to my ear and that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

 **I don't know if I can leave you all like this. I might have to add chapter 6.**

 **RTB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yup, I had to do it.**

 **3/11/2018 - It's my dad's birthday today.**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 6**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **8 months ago**

* * *

I didn't like dancing while I was on my period. Jimmy allowed me to miss the first three days of my cycle because mine were so bad. The next week, I would work two extra days to make up for wages lost. I hadn't even been out looking for a different job since I started bringing in so much money from dancing, so it was my main employment.

I finally got a studio apartment that was overly priced in the middle of downtown Seattle. It was perfect for me and I could afford it.

Since Jimmy was okay with my days off, I usually spent them curled up with a heating pad, some Midol, 7up, and any sweets I could get my hands on.

He was turning out to be the best boss ever. Well, one that I fucked and got my blow from. I had mentally forced myself to think that every once in a while was okay at first, but now I was snoring the shit almost every day. I kept myself clean when I went to visit my mom because I didn't want Sue to see the real me. Being a cops wife, I was sure she'd see right through me, but she never said anything.

My period normally last around four days then I was back to normal. I needed to take a trip to the grocery store or even Wal-Mart to stock up on groceries, toiletries and laundry soap. I only shopped once or twice a month because it was only me I needed stuff for. I hated shopping, anyway.

My trip to the store was uneventful until I needed to take a trip to the phone store in the mall. I was actually splurging on something I really didn't need, but I desperately needed a new phone, and I planned on getting one of the best just because I could.

When I made my purchase, I was making my way out when I spotted one of the girls from the club and she was hanging all over our wonderful boss, Jimmy.

I was sure they saw me as we passed each other. I wasn't dressed in anything spectacular; a pair of cotton shorts, a tank top and my hair was pulled up on top of my head in a loose bun.

They looked right at me and kept walking. I wondered if I seriously looked different enough away from work that I was unrecognizable.

That made things easier except it hurt my feelings just a little because Jimmy looked straight through me like I was a stranger.

I brushed it off and decided I wouldn't say anything when I went into work.

Later that night it was unbelievably busy. A couple of times, I swore I saw a few guys I had went to college with and I was thankful they didn't recognize me. There were just a handful of them that asked me out numerous times. I had my head stuck in my books more than I thought about dating.

I was dedicated to my school work more than anything. My mom encouraged me to go on at least one date every once in a while, but daddy scolded her for pushing too much. He knew what my end goal was and if he were alive, right now, he'd probably disown me.

When I finished my first set, I decided to hang out in the back employee lounge and read. It was something I hadn't done in a very long time, so I grabbed the romance novel from my bag and headed that way.

I heard them before I saw them.

There were two of the other dancers completely naked leaning over Jimmy. They were taking turns sucking on his dick. When one was on his dick the other was going at his sack.

As disgusted as I was, for some reason, I couldn't pull my eyes away from them. I watched as Jimmy had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

Irina and Tanya seemed like they were really into pleasuring him together. That was until Jimmy raised his head and told them to kiss each other.

They didn't hesitate.

I watched as Jimmy slipped a condom on and pulled Tanya into his lap. "Suck her clit while I fuck her," he told Irina.

He was just tall enough to peer over Tanya's shoulder to watch Irina as she sucked and flicked her tongue over Tanya's clit. If I were into women, Tanya would be the girl I would go after. I was a little jealous of her perfect body and from what I could see, she was shaved completely bare. Thankfully I was hidden enough that Jimmy wouldn't catch me watching.

I shook my head at myself because I was comparing her pussy to mine. Hers appeared perfect and not flabby with her inner lips hanging down like I've seen before. Mine wasn't like that either, but she'd definitely be better at porno's than I would. Not that I've considered it; I'd never fuck in front of a camera.

I continued watching as they switched spots, only this time, Jimmy fucked Irina in the ass.

Tanya sucked at Irina's tits while Jimmy pounded away at Irina.

I needed to stop watching. The more I saw, the more I wanted to stay away from Jimmy. After seeing him at the mall with Jessica, I knew I wasn't the only one he fooled around with.

The coke and money kept me from saying screw it all and get the fuck out of dodge. Taking care of my mom was all that mattered to me. That's why I danced instead of looking for a respectable job.

I had an appointment coming up, but I wasn't sure I should go. I felt like I needed to be on anxiety meds to deal with my issues better, but I was scared they'd do a drug test on me. I wasn't sure how those appointments worked, but what doctor would give a cokehead another form of drug?

I pushed myself away from the wall and made my way back to the dressing room. I needed to make a list of all my options.

After evaluating my situation between Pros and Cons, the Cons kept winning . It all kept coming back to the money. I didn't need it to live a lavish life, not by a long shot. The most important person in my life needed my help and aside from being a prostitute, a drug dealer or a murderer for hire, I sold my body to be looked at. That was the only way I could bring the money in that I desperately need, and it never stopped me from crying almost every night. I saw a miserable person when I looked at myself in the mirror, but when I got up on that stage, I was the icing on the cake for those men as they threw their Jackson's, Grant's and Franklin's at me.

I wasn't sure how much time passed as I sat there and groveled. I'd give myself a few more months, then I was out of this place.

"Awe...is the teacher's pet having a bad day?" Jessica said as she entered the room. She walked over and flashed a shiny new bracelet at me. "I guess I knocked you off that podium; look what Jimmy bought me today."

"That's nice," I said sarcastically as I wiped at my cheeks. I didn't realize I was crying; it happened more often than I liked and times without me realizing it.

"Don't you like it?" She twisted it around her wrist. "He picked it out for me."

I rolled my eyes. "I have one just like it," I said and it was true. I barely wore mine, though, because he probably spent a thousand dollars on the thing and I didn't want to wear it out in public.

"Whatever," she said as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it towards her chair, but it missed and landed on the floor next to the chair, instead.

"That doesn't go there," I said, pointing at her shirt. "Other people share this room and your shit is all over..."

She cut me off. "Fuck off, Destiny." She sounded entirely too snotty for my liking. "If you don't like it then quit."

"Unlike you, I need this job. You're a flashy slut who cares for no one but yourself." I closed my book and turned to face her just as her hand connected with my face.

I was stunned for a split second before I stood from my chair. My patience was about to snap. "You touch me and I'll tell Jimmy. He'll fire your ass quicker than this." She snapped her fingers in my face.

My hand had a mind of its own when it landed a bone crunching punch right into face. Her nose, immediately, started gushing blood as she screamed. She fell to her knees as she looked at her blood soaked hands. "I'm not going anywhere," I said before someone came crashing into the room.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Jimmy looked between me and Jessica before he helped her up from the floor.

"She attacked me, Jimmy, for no reason."

He looked over at me. "Bella?" He guided Jessica to her chair and pulled a handful of tissues from the box. "What's going on?"

"Just a difference of opinion," I stated, turning away from them. "She's a slob."

"I dropped my shirt and she yelled at me," Jessica whined.

Jimmy's face scrunched in confusion. "Why'd she hit you?"

"She doesn't like me," Jessica said through the tissue she was holding to her nose. "She wants what's mine."

"And she's a very perfidious snake. She'd say anything for attention." I turned just as Tanya and Irina entered the room. "Oh, and here's her entourage."

"What the hell did you do?" Tanya yelled and marched towards me. "You little bi..."

She got a fist to the face, too. Then Irina actually landed a slap to the other side of my face.

I went after her, but Jimmy stopped me. "Fucking cool it!" He screamed. "Bella, go to my damn office and wait for me."

"I have a show to do." I slipped my shirt over my arms and left the room.

They could all fuck off for all I cared and I thanked my daddy for teaching me the right way to punch or I'd be in some serious pain.

I put on the best damn show I've done since I started dancing. They were yelling for an encore as I gathered my costume to leave. I let them think I was done until I slid back out on my knees and put on another show for them. I was so pumped with energy from my adrenaline rush. Hitting those two bitches felt amazing.

The dressing room was empty when I finally finished my set. I had danced an extra thirty minutes; collecting all the cash that I could very well help me through the next month without working.

I probably won't have a job after Jimmy has his little chat with me.

Jimmy's office door was cracked open when I approached. I didn't hear anything, so I tapped on the door and pushed it open. He was sitting at his desk counting out the deposit for the night. I tossed his share of my money at him. "That should cover for the rest of the week."

He picked up the money and counted through it. "You did good." He waved his hand toward the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

I sat and crossed my legs, folding my hands over my knee. Silence lingered as we stared at each other.

He took a deep breath and started his speech. "What happened in there, won't happen again. You understand?"

I raised my brows at him. "It's obvious you're taking her side, so why are you wasting your breath?"

"I'm not taking anyone's God damned side! It's bullshit!" His voice was raised, but not a complete roar. "Why does everything have to be a fucking competition?"

I shook my head. "There's no competition, Jimmy. They've been here longer so why not fire the newest flunky?"

"First of all, there's no seniority between any of you. There's just better dancers and you're my best."

He had to be talking shit so I wouldn't walk out. "Yeah, I'm sure they've heard the same shit. You're quite the smooth talker."

He shook his head at me. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what, Jimmy? They walk around here like they own the place; they treat me like I have the plague and they throw their shit all over the damn room like it's their fucking bedroom. All I did was tell that bitch is to pick up her damn shirt. She hit me first and if you didn't notice, I don't take kindly to being slapped in the face."

Jimmy leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Remind me to never piss you off." He patted the spot in front of him on his desk. "Come sit." He scooted back some. "I believe everything you're saying."

That peaked my curiosity, so I walked around his desk and perched my ass on the edge. I planted my feet on each arm of his chair and opened my legs. I knew I'd keep his attention with my pussy and possibly get what I wanted.

He slid his hands up the calves of my legs and stopped at my thighs, pushing them open more. "I can't have my dancers fighting." His hand moved further up my thigh and stopped at my panties. He was lucky I was wearing a mini skirt.

"And I can't put up with their snotty attitudes." I pushed my skirt up more. "Can I move my stuff down the hall to the other room?"

Jimmy smiled. "How about I move them down there and you stay where you're at?" He scooted closer and used both hands to slide up the outside of my thighs and hooked his fingers into the strings of my panties and pulled them down. I raised my ass to help him.

"I can have the room all to myself?" I pulled my shirt over my head and took my bra off. My nipples hardened from the cool air in the room.

"Just until I hire two more dancers," he said, moving closer to take one of my nipples into his mouth then the next.

He reached down to the side desk drawer and pulled out his mirror. I knew him well enough that he'd want more out of me.

I laid back on his desk as he pressed his hand to my chest. He formed a line of coke between my tits and snorted it before he started his assault on my nipples.

I was starting to get horny, but knew if I snorted a line it would boost my libido.

Jimmy moved down my body until he reached my mound and sucked my clit into his mouth. I gripped his hair the harder he sucked.

When he came up for air, he pulled me up to a sitting position and handed me the mirror. "I gotta reward my girl for not taking shit from anyone."

I inhaled the coke with ease, letting it fill my system a few seconds before I took a line up the other nostril. It burned going in and tingled as it spread over me.

Jimmy took the mirror and set it aside before pushing me back, again.

He resumed his ministrations on my clit and added his fingers. I was squirming over the top of his desk as I watched as Jimmy sucked, licked and shoved his tongue inside of me. It was sexy as hell watching him try and bring me to orgasm. I knew it wouldn't happen, but we'd have fun trying to get me there.

As soon as I put on my orgasm show, Jimmy stood and dropped his pants. A condom was on a few seconds later before he grabbed my ankles and pushed my legs open wide.

His cock was in me once he lined himself up. There wasn't anything slow about our fucking. "Mmm...I love your pussy."

I knew he already had his cock in Tanya and Irina earlier, and I was pretty sure Jessica had her chance, too. That's where I was thankful for condoms.

He gripped my ankles tighter the harder he fucked me. My high was taking me over the moon as Jimmy tried to join me.

He was thrusting so hard that my back was sliding across the desk. I could feel the burn of the wood as it dug into my skin. I was sure to have bruises, but I welcomed the pain.

Our tryst last another few minutes until Jimmy groaned out his release. I let out a loud breathy moan and squeezed his cock. The sex with him was good, but it never stopped me from hating myself afterward.

Jimmy pulled out and I could see relief cross his face. "So, does this mean you're not mad at me, anymore?"

He pulled the condom off and wrapped it in a tissue before he tossed it in the trash. "I was never mad at you." He pulled up his pants and tucked his boxers in before he zipped up. "I was mad at the situation. I want my dancers to get along and obviously that's not happening, so now I have to separate my prized dancer from her enemies."

"I'm not sorry for knocking the hell outta them," I said as I pulled my panties on before grabbing my bra. "My dad taught me how to hit. He wanted me to be able to defend myself and I'll do it again if I have to. Keep a leash on them, or I'm gone."

He gave me a grumpy look. "I'll do what I can, but please don't walk out. You've already helped me by doubling my nightly deposits. I'm jacking your base pay to $300 a week."

I pulled my shirt on and stepped up to him, pressing my chest against his, placing my hands on his hips. "Thank you, but how about $350? My rent is $1,100 and then there's my electric..."

Jimmy put his hands on my face and squeezed my cheeks, causing my lips to pucker. He gave me a light kiss before he spoke. "How about, worst case scenario, you get $350, otherwise, it's $300."

I gave him pouty lips. "Fine." I pressed my lips to his and actually let it escalate before pulling away. "Can I have a little something to take home?"

Jimmy pushed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a tiny brown bottle that was three quarters the way full of white powder. "Make it last," he said. "You go through it too fast and I'll have to start charging you."

I wrapped one arm around his neck and pulled his face to mine. "Thank you." I kissed him then held up the small bottle. "For this and..." I reached down and cupped his junk. "For this." I gave his dick a light squeeze.

"Anytime," he said and rubbed over my nipple. "You come in a little early tomorrow and we can have a repeat."

I gave him one more kiss. "We'll see." Then I left. I was gloating to myself all the way to my car that I got my way, yet again.

* * *

 **What's your verdict about Bella? Who's using whom? Is she being smart or not thinking correctly?**

 **RTB**


	7. Chapter 7

**I couldn't leave you hanging. This will be the last until way later tonight.**

 ******There is Miscarriage talked about in this chapter. Just a warning.*******

 **3/11/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 7**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

My head was pounding with a massive headache as I tried to wake up. There was something pressed against my nose that tickled. I tried to raise my hand to scratch, but something was connected to my finger. I could hear voices, but I couldn't hear what was being said.

Once I got one eye open, I could see I was in a hospital room. For what? I wasn't sure.

"Hey there, sleepy head," a female voice said. I didn't recognize who it was at first.

I turned my head, causing the pain to intensify, to try and see who was talking to me. "Fuck," I swore from the pain. "Why the hell am I in a hospital?"

"Well, when you're unconscious from being beaten up and bleeding all over the place, you usually end up in the hospital." I finally made visual contact with the person speaking to me.

I knew her all too well, but I hadn't seen her in over eight years. "Rosalie?"

"The one and only." She sat on the side of the bed next to me. "I never expected to reunite this way, but someone needs to keep me busy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The last time I saw Rosalie, she was getting on a plane with her twin brother, Edward, who had been the love of my existence most of my life.

"We just moved back. There was a job offer for the infamous Cullen doctors here in Seattle, so here we are," she explained, looking more beautiful than the last time I saw her.

I was still a little confused and not completely awake. "Who's we?"

"I think you got hit a little too hard on the head." Then I heard someone else enter the room.

"Stop monopolizing the patients, Rose. I'm sure she has a headache the size of Bainbridge Island."

That voice would be one that I'd never forget. "Edward?"

"Hi, Bella," he said, finally coming into view. I was having a hard time seeing anything.

"Edward?" I couldn't stop saying his name. "Is that really you?"

He walked around to the other side of my bed and sat in the chair. "In the flesh."

"Why am I here?" I raised my hand and saw IV's stuck in the top of my hand and my other one was in a cast. I tried looking over the rest of my body and noticed one of my legs was propped up on pillows; also in cast. "What the hell happened to me?"

"We don't know the whole story, but some man brought you in. He said he found you like this. He thinks you were jumped because your car was gone and all your stuff from your purse was all over the ground," Rosalie explained. "You have a broken arm, leg, collarbone, a few ribs and your nose is broken along with a small fracture to your left cheek bone. I don't think I'll need to do surgery, but we'll have to wait for the swelling to go down before I can determine the damage."

I could only see out of one eye and that was very minimal at best. "I have no clue what happened." I was surprised I was able to talk clear enough. My voice sounding scratchy and my throat ached. "Is Jimmy here?"

"Who's Jimmy?" Edward asked.

I closed my one good eye as I remembered the last thing I witnessed Jimmy doing. "He used to be my boss!" I growled.

"Oh,' Rosalie said. "The good looking blonde pacing the waiting room? He's barely left the hospital."

"How long have I been here?" I felt so constricted and tried to sit up. "I need to sit up."

Edward grabbed the remote and raised the head part of the bed. "More?"

"No; so how long?" I pointed to the cup on the rollway tray and Rosalie hopped up to get it for me. She was wearing a white doctors jacket over her blue scrubs.

"Six days," Edward answered. "You've been in and out of consciousness. It's understandable with the massive concussion you have."

I lay quietly until Rosalie stuck a straw to my lips. "Drink slow or you'll make yourself sick." I noticed her name on the coat.

Rosalie F. Cullen MD. FACS

Rose always hated her middle name. We teased her and called her Franny Panny for fun. Francis was a family name and she seems to embrace it now.

She set my cup down. "Look, I gotta take off. I have an appointment in then minutes." She kissed my cheek. "I'll try and come by later and we can catch up."

"Okay," I agreed.

"Edward has some stuff to explain to you so he'll be here a little longer." She gave my good hand a light squeeze. "Use that button as much as you have to."

She was gone a moment later and I was left in complete silence. I knew Edward was in the room, but I couldn't look at him.

"What's happened to you, Bella? You're not the same person I remember." I wasn't about to jump into explaining how my life turned around after he left me. He lost that right when he stopped me all together.

"Obviously," I said sarcastically. "Someone decided they wanted to kick my ass and leave me for dead."

"Are you in trouble?" I ignored him. "You can tell me and I can help the best I can."

"Just be my doctor. It's none of your business about the rest." I still couldn't look at him.

"Bella?" He was about to lecture me.

"Don't Edward; just don't."

"Fine." I heard him say as he got up from the chair and shoved it back causing the legs to make a horrible sound across the floor. "You want me to only be your doctor, then here goes."

He opened my file and started to read over it. "You tested positive for Benzoylicgonine which is also knows as cocaine. You also tested positive for pregnancy, but your HCG levels have dropped in the last two days which means your body is rejecting the pregnancy which could very well be from the beating your body sustained. You're very underweight and that could be another reason you're miscarrying."

"Stop," I said. I didn't wanna hear anymore. I had no clue I was pregnant and definitely didn't wanna be.

"No, as your doctor, you need to know this. If your body doesn't expel the fetus completely then you'll need to have a D&C to finish the process your body can't complete." By this time, tears were streaming down my cheeks. "Doing cocaine while you're pregnant could lead to a number of things."

"Just fucking shut up!" I yelled. I wiped at my face the best I could with my good hand. "I didn't know I was pregnant."

"How could you not know? You were three months along, Bella. Did that cocaine fuck up your head so much that you didn't even realize you missed a period let alone three?"

"I didn't know," I said in a low voice. "Just leave it alone." I cried harder. "Just leave it alone."

He came to stand right next to me. "I can't and I won't. Something's happened to you and I'm bound and determined to find the Bella I once loved."

"I need you to leave me alone. If you truly loved me once, then you would've never..." I stopped my sentence, not wanting to think about how I felt when he stopped all contact with me.

"I would have never what?" I kept my mouth shut. "Never have what, Bella? No need to keep it all bottled up now."

Just when I was about to tell him, the door opened. "Dr. Cullen, you're needed in 302."

"I'll be right there," he said and waited for the door to close, again. "This isn't over. You'll tell me sooner or later."

When he reached for the door handle, "Don't count on it," I said. I could feel his eyes on me for a long minute before he left the room.

I was finally alone as I laid there and thought about what he told me.

I was pregnant or had been. I honestly didn't know and before now, I really didn't care what happened to my body. When Jimmy told me he wanted to be with just me, I stopped the cocaine, but I had slipped up about a week ago when I had a bad night at work.

Of course Jimmy was there to help me out. We had been getting along so well and the sex was beyond great while I was sober. I actually had no more disgust toward him. I was on the verge of giving him that commitment he asked for.

That was until I remembered everything that happened that night and the reason I was lying in a hospital bed beat to a pulp.

I couldn't help the tears as they flowed from my eyes. How could I have been so stupid to interfere with Angela and that guy?

And Jimmy? I should have never started anything with him. All it did was mess things up more.

I wasn't sure if he knew everything, but I wasn't about to tell him. If he knew I was pregnant, then fine, I'll deal with it my own way. Otherwise, there wasn't anything he needed to know because there was no longer a baby.

I placed my hand over my stomach and felt as more tears fell over my swollen face. There had been a tiny human inside of me. No matter who her father was, she'd still be loved, and I felt, in my gut, that the baby would have been a girl.

I could see her pretty little face with bouncy blonde hair and eyes like Jimmy's. His are some of the prettiest I've ever seen. They were the reason a lot of women flocked after him.

There was a knock at my door and Jimmy poked his head around to see me. "Can I come in?"

My heart did a little sputter as the picture of a tiny baby popped in my head to hearing Irina tell Jimmy to fuck her in the ass.

I removed my hand from my stomach. "Sure."

He came in and headed straight for my bed to sit next to me. My hand was in his next. "You scared the life out of me."

"I'll be fine," I said, hoping he wouldn't stay too long.

I felt his thumb as he rubbed across the back of my hand. "You don't look fine. You look like you've been through a meat grinder."

"Thanks for the observation," I said sarcastically.

He leaned forward to kiss me, but I turned my head away. "Okay," he said then settled on my cheek. "Do you remember what happened to you? I reported your car stolen and I brought all your stuff back to my place. When you're released you can come home with me so I can take care of you. That's what I've always wanted to do."

"I'm not going home with you. You can bring my stuff here." I couldn't look at him. Even though I wasn't in love with him, I still loved him and he betrayed me.

He looked confused. "Where the hell are you gonna go? You can't take care of yourself at your apartment alone."

"I'll manage," I stated, pulling my hand away from his. "Thank you for finding me and getting me here."

"I had no choice. When I couldn't find you inside, I noticed your bag was gone, so I went out to see if your car was gone and that's when I found you. I thought you were dead; there was so much blood." He took my hand back. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

I pulled my hand away, again. "I'm sure you would have managed." I took a deep breath. "Now, can you please leave?"

"Why? I think I need to be here with you. I've got the club covered and Bree offered to take your spot until you're ready to come back." Then he looked at me sadly. "I know about the baby."

I jerked my one good eye toward him. "They told you?"

He shook his head. "No. I heard the doctor talking to another doctor about it. They seemed to know you personally."

"They do. We've known each other our whole lives," I replied.

"I waited, you know; to see if you'd come tell me. There was a night that I guess I was a little too messed up to put a condom on or it broke. I realized it the next day. Then you never said anything, so I thought it was all okay."

I glared at him. "You really need to leave."

"Just hear me out. I thought if you ended up pregnant, you'd finally give me the commitment I wanted. I love you, Bella. Let me take care of you and when the time's right, we can try for another baby."

"Do you hear yourself? There's no US and there never will be." I was quiet for a few seconds. "I heard you with Irina in your office. I was leaving for good when this happened to me. I'm done, Jimmy. My brother will be home soon and I can't do this anymore."

He made a face at me. "Your brother may be home sooner than you think."

"What?"

"I found your phone. I knew I couldn't call your mom and I remembered you telling me about your brother, Jasper, so I found his number and called him."

I closed my one good eye. "I wish you didn't do that."

"Why? He's your family and he needed to know," he replied. "Other than him, I'm the only family you have."

"You're not my fucking family," I stressed then realized I needed to get him away from me. "Look, Jimmy, it's not me who can't make a commitment; it's you. You couldn't stop fucking the other girls while you were with me. If you truly wanted that relationship and truly loved me, you would've stopped messing around with them."

He had tears forming in his eyes. "I truly do love you."

"No you don't, Jimmy. Maybe not the way you think you do. I loved you, too, but I've never been in love with you. I've only ever been in love one time in my life and that wrecked me."

Big fat tears fell over his cheeks. "I tried; I'm sorry. All I want is the best for you."

"Then let me grieve the loss of my baby on my own. I can't dance for you anymore. I appreciate everything you've done to help me, but I just can't do it anymore." This time, I took his hand in mine. "You're not good for me. The cocaine isn't good for me. That could have been one of the reasons I lost the baby mixed with getting beat half to death. I just can't do it, anymore. I have to change my life."

"I want you to do it with me," he cried. "I can do this; I know."

I noticed the door open just a little, but no one came in. "It can't be with me. I need to do this on my own and I need to figure out how to explain you to my brother."

"I didn't tell him anything. I just told him you were hurt pretty bad and you were in the hospital." He wiped at his face.

Then I remembered what I overheard between Angela and that guy. "You need to concentrate on the club. Angela's up to something. I heard her talking about getting something from your office. That's why they beat me up."

"Angela? She's called out for the last four days. She said she was in an accident and had some cuts and bruises on her face. She wants to make sure it's all healed before she comes back to work."

"She was beat up, too," I explained. "Probably not as bad as me, but those men want something you have."

He shook his head. "I don't know what that'd be."

"You need to figure it out," I said. "Just..." I paused. "I'll be fine. I'll figure something out. You're relieved of worrying about me anymore."

"I'll always worry about you. Please don't do this," he cried.

"I have to, so will you please leave?" The door came open and Rosalie came in.

"There's my Bella-boo," she said. "I told you I'd be back." Then she looked at Jimmy. "Hi." She extended her hand to him. "I'm Dr. Rosalie Cullen."

Jimmy's eyes widened from recognizing her name. He knew all about the Cullen's from one of my cocaine benders. I'd told him all about Edward and Rosalie. "And I was just leaving." He looked over at me with a forced smile. "I completely understand now."

I wasn't sure what he understood, but I was glad he was leaving. "Bye Jimmy."

He didn't look back as he left my room. He knew what the Cullen's had meant to me. I hadn't seen them in over eight years, but they'd been a part of my life since we were kids. If I stopped lying to myself, they still meant everything to me.

"He wasn't just your boss, was he?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "No and I really don't wanna talk about it. I've only been awake two hours and it's been very emotional for me."

"I bet," she said. "Now that you're awake, you'll be going down to x-ray. I need a few more shots of that cheek of yours. There was way too much swelling with the initial x-ray, so I need to see if I missed anything." She sat at the foot of my bed. "I need to ask you, though. Do you have medical insurance?"

I sighed and closed my one good eye. "No, but I have money saved if that's what you're wondering."

I wasn't catching any kind of break at all. I finally had the money to hold me over for a while until I could find another job, and now I had to fork it out for medical bills. "Why don't you let me and Edward see what we can do to help?"

"You can't pay my bills, Rosalie," I stated firmly. "I have some money."

"I'm not talking about paying them. There's a certain way paperwork has to be written out, besides, your buddy Jimmy already requested that he get your bills sent to him. He's already paid for your first two nights here."

That made my heart hurt. "That's insane."

"Isn't it, though? You'll be in here another few days. You've got some bruising to some of your organs that we need to keep an eye on." She gave my unbroken leg a pat. "In the meantime, I can go by your apartment to pick up anything you need."

I wasn't sure I wanted her there, but I'd eventually need clothes to wear. "Not today. Jimmy has some of my stuff at his place. He said he'd bring it here."

"Okay," she said. "Just so you know, there's a boat load of questions I have for you and I expect answers." She got up and made her way to the door. "Oh, there's been a detective Cheney here to see you every day wanting to question you about what happened, but that Jimmy guy gave strict instructions that you're not to have visitors. The detective wanted me to pass along to you that your car was found, too. Well, what was left of it."

"Great," I expressed. "More news I didn't need to hear."

"Has anyone called your parents? I think they should be here with you or even Jasper."

It was obvious that she didn't know about my parents. "My dad died and my mom has Alzheimer's and Jasper's in another country."

The door never made it open because Rose turned back to me and was wrapping her arms around my injured body. "God, Bella. I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call us?"

"What would you have done?" She released me. "You were on the other side of the country."

"We would have been here; there's no question about it."

I shook my head. "I couldn't call you. There were more important things you had to worry about than little ole me, but when I did call, there was no answer and you never returned my calls."

"You are important to us," she stressed. "You really are."

"Don't; I've dealt with it." That wasn't entirely true, but I wasn't going to open that can of worms all over again. That can wasn't completely sealed, but it was enough to get me by.

She tilted her head. "Bella, you know we love you; you're like our family and when things get hectic, especially with medical school..."

"It's fine, Rose. You don't need to explain and I only talk to Jasper twice a month, but I'm his real sister so he has to call. Family does that. I'm sure you called your parents every chance you got."

She pouted at me. Our lives had completely changed and we really didn't know each other anymore. She'd been a best friend to me and her brother was the love of my life. I felt abandoned by them; especially her. I felt that I should have been important enough in her life that she'd call me. I tried numerous times and never got answers or returned calls; not even a text to say hello. It was a bitter part of me that was starting to fester now that I knew Rosalie and Edward were back in Seattle.

"I'll let you get some rest and we'll talk about this later. There's some things we need to talk about, but now just isn't the time." She looked at her watch. "Are you hungry? It's close to dinner time and I don't think they ordered you a food tray. I can run out and get you some food when my shift is over in thirty minutes."

"I'm not hungry." My nurse came in with her handy dandy computer cart full of drugs and gadgets. "I'll see if my nurse can hook me up with something."

She nodded at me. "Okay. They have my number if you need to get in touch with me." She kissed my cheek then she was gone.

My body was starting to ache and my stomach was cramping, but I pushed my pain away while Rosalie was in my room. I didn't want her to see how badly I truly was hurting; mentally and physically.

Once my vitals were taken and my pain meds administered, my nurse had to empty my catheter and change my pad.

That's when my heart really and truly shattered. The proof of my pregnancy was right before my eyes. "We'll have to send this to the lab to make sure the fetus was completely expelled."

I watched as she slipped the pad into a plastic baggie and labeled it with my name before laying it off to the side of her cart.

I couldn't hold back my tears as she cleared a few things away and excused herself. That had been my baby that I would never see born or grow up. I thought I was completely broken until that very moment. I was wrong as my heart disintegrated from my chest.

At that moment, even though I needed Jimmy out of my life, he was the only person I wanted.

I had a war with myself for a good two hours. The tears wouldn't stop and the more I thought, the more I hurt.

I didn't know Jimmy's number by heart and my cell was nowhere in the room. I did know my mom's number so I decided to call Sue.

"Oh, sweetheart. Jasper called and said you were in the hospital. Are you okay?"

"I will be. I've got some broken bones." I wouldn't tell her about the baby. "I just really miss my parents, right now."

"I know, sweetie. I can't leave your mom or I'd come down there. You need family with you." She sighed. "I know your brother's coming home, but there's nothing like a mothers love."

I couldn't help the sob that escaped me. "I just want my mom."

"Do you know how long you'll be in the hospital?" I could hear papers rustling in the background.

"At least two or three more days," I replied. "There's some internal bruising they need to make sure doesn't get worse."

Another bad cramp ripped through me, so I grabbed the button for the nurse.

"How about I leave early in the morning and bring your mom? She's already had her medication for the night, so I can't leave right now. We can stay a few hours, at best, so you could see her."

That made me happy. "Please Sue; I really need to see her."

"Okay, sweetheart. We'll be there by lunch time," she said. "You just try and get some sleep."

"Thank you, Sue."

We ended our call and after I told the desk I needed my nurse, she brought me a valium and shot something into my IV. I was sure she had to get the okay from Edward, but it finally helped me calm down and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **I don't know about you, but I'm a little broken hearted.**

 **RTB**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying not to post too much in one night. I still have about ten chapters to type up, but every time I get a review, it makes me wanna post quicker.**

 **Love y'all.**

 **No copy right blah...blah...blah. SM owns...blah...blah...blah.**

 **3/11/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 8**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Seven months ago**

* * *

I wasn't catching a break on anything. I had to park my car on the street once I left the club, and sometime during the night someone side swiped my car, busting out two of my windows and breaking off my mirror. The back bumper was completely ripped off, too. I hoped my insurance paid for the damage because no one left any sort of information for me to follow up on.

I called the police then my insurance company. They gave me the name of a tow company that would pick up my car and take it to the body shop where it'd be fixed. They'd call me in a few days to let me know what my out of pocket cost would be.

After my car was taken care of, I called Jimmy about three hours before my shift. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Hi, Jimmy; I need a favor." I'd probably end up repaying him that favor by the end of the night.

"Name it," he said, sounding too excited about our conversation.

"You're an eager beaver," I stated.

"There's not much of anything I wouldn't do for you," he quipped. "So, what do you need?"

"Thank you," I said. "My car was involved in a hit and run sometime last night and now it's in the shop, so I need a ride into work."

I heard him moving around. "No problem, but who the hell is stupid enough to...never mind; I know there's enough idiots out there to fill the planet."

"That's an understatement. Thank you, again. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Sure thing."

We ended our call and I jumped in the shower so I could get my areas shaved and others trimmed. I've tried waxing before, but when my skin felt like it was coming off with my hair, I decided to stick with shaving. Plus, by the time I can get the waxing done, I could've been shaved three times.

I was in the shower a good twenty minutes and just as I wrapped my oversized towel around my body, there was a knock at my door.

I looked through the peephole and there stood Jimmy.

A small smile spread over my lips when I thought about teasing him.

I opened the door and just as he was about to say something, he realized I was only in a towel. His eyes followed the entire line of my body and finally stopped on my face. "This is definitely not the greeting I expected."

"Just give me a few minutes to get dressed," I said then went to close the door.

Jimmy stopped me and stepped over the threshold. "You're gonna make me wait out here?"

"I guess I can get dressed in the bathroom." I opened the door more and waved him in. "I'll only be a few minutes."

Jimmy closed the door. I heard the lock engage, but I didn't pay any attention to it because he'd been to my apartment a handful of times and he knew I kept my door locked.

I went about my business of collecting my clothes and just as I went for the bathroom, Jimmy grabbed me around the waist from behind. "I'm particularly fond of the way you're dressed right now."

He leaned down and brushed his lips over my exposed neck. "You're wanting me to stay dressed this way?"

I watched as he moved his hands up from my hips and grasped the edge of my towel and pulled it away, letting it fall to the floor.

"For what I'm about to do to you, there's no need for any clothing." He cupped my breasts and gave my shoulder a small nip.

I'd never had sex with Jimmy without any kind of high running through my body and I wasn't about to start. "I need to pee before you molest me."

He slid his hands away. "If you really need to."

"I really need to," I said and walked the rest of the way into the restroom completely naked.

I turned the water on and brushed out my hair real quick and put it up in a French twist. Then I got my little mirror and sexual courage from under my sink. I hoped with the water running, Jimmy wouldn't hear what I was doing. I had just enough left for the moment and a little when I arrived home later from work. As much as I wanted to get more, Jimmy said he'd start charging me if I didn't ration my supply, but I knew if I just spread my legs, he'd be glad to fill my little bottle.

After a minute of letting my high rush through me, I flushed the toilet and left the bathroom. Jimmy was already naked when I spied him on my pull-out sofa bed. He was stroking himself with one hand and beckoning me with the other.

As I crawled up his body, I was met with his cock in my face, so I wrapped my fingers around him and swiped my tongue over the head before engulfing him. I'd only blown him twice before and the urge just hit me to do it, again.

I sucked him a few minutes until he reached out to the side. "Put this on me."

Once the condom was in place, he flipped us over and pushed my legs open. Before checking to see if I was ready, he shoved his dick inside me. It hurt because I wasn't wet enough, but after a minute or so, I was go to go.

He wasn't fucking me hard, but hard enough to bang my couch against the wall. I hoped my neighbors downstairs weren't home.

My high was finally at its peak and before I knew it, our afternoon delight was over. He probably wasn't high because when he was, he usually lasted longer.

I was finally able to get dressed and when we left, he pulled through a Starbucks and got a Javachip for me and a sandwich. "How'd you know what I like?"

"I know more about you than you think I do; I pay attention when you talk to me."

I nodded and dug into my sandwich as he drove.

"I forgot to tell you, there's some really high dollar execs coming in tonight for a bachelor party. There's about twenty of them and instead of dancing both sets, I was hoping you'd work the floor for these guys? I asked Bree and she's up for it."

I wondered why he wasn't asking any of the blonde bombshells. "Did you ask any of the other girls?"

"I wanted to offer it to you first." I saw him glance at me through my periphery. "It means more tips for you; more than what you get for your first set." He reached over and took my hand. That was way too intimate for my liking, but I just went with it as he drove along the interstate.

"Can I work the floor until my last set?" I gave him a sincere smile.

He smiled at me in return. "That's a good idea," he said. "You can serve with those little nipple pasties because I should be the only one who can see those perfect little buds of yours."

"You're the only one?" I wasn't sure what his comment truly meant. "Since when does it matter who sees my nipples? I don't remember you or anyone else, for that matter, staking claim to that specific part of my body."

"Chill, babe. No one's staking claim on anything. I was just messing with you; teasing, you know. You do know what this is, don't you?" He gave my hand a small squeeze. "Lighten up."

I rolled my eyes. "You confuse me sometimes."

"Gotta keep you on your toes." He gave me a sideways smile.

I loved only sharing the dressing room with one girl. Bree was the only one who treated me like a human being; except Jimmy.

The doors to the club open at five, but at seven it was fully opened for business. The group of men that Bree and I were catering to were due to start showing up by eight. There was a roped off area for VIP section off to the side of the stage.

I was wearing my string bikini bottoms and the two inch pasties that Jimmy insisted on me wearing. He made sure to hand deliver them himself.

Bree was dressed similar only she was wearing a thong. I wasn't wearing mine because it was part of the last show of the night. I expected a lot of groping to happen, so Ali (as in Muhammad Ali) aka Alistair, was one of the body guards that stood watch with Garrett on the other side. Alec was manning the door along with Kebi. Some would wonder why a female bouncer, but she could probably tear anyone apart if she had to. Her husband, Felix, is also a mean looking guy that keeps post by the bar.

Amun was escorting the men for the bachelor party.

A group of five men were the first to arrive, so when Amun showed them to the VIP section, Bree and I were ready with our trays. Jimmy said he wanted the best to help out with this party, and that's why Bree and I were first choice.

"Good evening gentlemen," I greeted. "I'm Destiny and this is Bunny. We'll be the babes providing your drinks tonight."

I caught the eye of one man who'd has his eyes glued to my C-cups. "We'll start with a bottle of Patron. Don't forget the limes and salt. Once you're done with that, you can come sit right here." He gave his upper thighs a pat indicating for me to sit on his lap. "Who needs alcohol when we can get drunk just by looking at you?"

"Awe...you're so sweet, but I'm on duty; gotta keep the boss man happy."

I turned to walk away as he said, "I could be your boss for the night; I'm sure you'd keep a smile on my face."

"You just keep that money rolling out, boss man," I said in reply as I gave my hip a little shake as I walked away towards the bar.

By ten o'clock, the whole bachelor party was in full swing. They had all arrived and had an unlimited tab running. Bree and I were definitely kept busy. The bachelor, himself, was three sheets to the wind.

Ali stood by with his eyes trained on every move the men made. They started calling him Muhammad each time Bree or myself, were groped. He didn't mind the name, but the touching was a no-go.

I didn't mind a touch here and there if they just kept slipping the fifties and hundreds into the string of my bikini bottom.

When midnight rolled around, it was time for me to say goodnight to the men. It was time for the last big dance of the night and I was the one giving it to them. The other dancers would take over once I was done and keep dancing until two in the morning. I usually never stayed that late.

Before I made my way back to the dressing room to change, I dropped down into the bachelors lap, straddling him. I took his head in my hands and crushed his face between my breasts. I felt his tongue slip out and lick me as much as he could before I pulled away. All the men booed me when I left him high and dry.

Back in the dressing room, I slipped on my skimpiest thong and pulled my pasties off. They'd get the full view once I pulled my top off on stage. I was pretty excited to do this which was very unlike me.

"All right gents!" The DJ announced. "This is the dance you've all been waiting for. Who's ready for Destiny?!"

The whole place erupted in shouts and applause. It was like I was at a rock concert and I was the star of the show.

When Pony from Ginuwine started to play, my inner Channing Tatum wanted to come out and control me.

The stage already had a chair and pole waiting for me to do my routine.

As soon as I slid out on the stage, the yells and shouts were so loud, I could barely hear the music.

Mack gave the sound system a little boost and I could feel the bass beating against my chest and feet as I slid and twisted across the stage.

My adrenaline pumped wildly through my veins as I ripped my shirt open. I thought the men and some women, were gonna raid the stage, but our trusty bouncers kept them at bay.

The song ended and led into one more. I felt like I could dance all night, but I knew once the song was over, so was my routine. Jimmy wanted me to stay another hour to help with the party, again. I didn't have a problem doing it, but I was having myself a drink. I made sure I had a shirt on before I joined Bree back with the party.

Bree and I took a few shots together as we continued to serve. I had a pretty good buzz going on and I made sure I strutted that area. I had my shirt tied in the front like Daisy Duke.

I noticed Jimmy watching me from the back corner by the bar, so I made sure I flirted like there was no tomorrow and shook my ass like it was gold. I wanted to see if I got any jealousy vibes from him. Not that I cared, but I was a facetious bitch. I made sure I passed the men as close as I could, brushing by them with my tits pressed against their arm. I knew he was watching me because Bree was extremely off limits. Her and Ali had been dating since the week after she started working at the club.

They were perfect together and Breeanne Sullivan was a cute little southern girl from Georgia. Her mom had passed away when she was fifteen from a robbery gone bad at the convenience store she worked at.

That's what she was told until one day she stepped off the school bus in front of her house and just before she made her way up the front steps, about six police cars came roaring to a halt in her driveway and front yard.

She described it as the scariest day of her life. They made her stay outside as they thrashed through her house.

They eventually came walking out with two large boxes and her dad in handcuffs.

Later that evening, while she was across the street with a neighbor, her grandparents had drove down from Chattanooga to pick her up.

Her dad was never released from jail. He was eventually convicted of premeditated murder of her mother. He had paid someone to fake the whole robbery and kill the clerk behind the counter and that clerk was her mom.

Mr. Sullivan wasn't as smart as he thought he was. He had inquired about an increase of their life insurance just one week prior, and the jackass left a paper trail leading directly back to him. He did it for the insurance money, not caring what happened to his only child.

Bree only saw her dad one time after the day he was arrested. Her grandparents, her mother's parents, were given soul custody and power of attorney over her mother's Will that had been overturned to Bree's grandparents because the conviction of her father.

Bree was left the house she'd lived in her whole life, but her grandparents had to sell it because they couldn't afford the upkeep of the property.

It was all a story that you'd normally see in a movie.

She ended up in Seattle to attend the University of Washington. She was on a fixed income and needed more cash to live on, so she'd turned to dancing in some rinky dink strip club. That was until Jimmy went scouting and found her leaving for the night with just a few hundred bucks. If she couldn't put on a good show, then Jimmy wouldn't have recruited her.

I think she's a great all around human being. She only has a few months to go before she becomes a college graduate. I was proud of her and knew exactly how she felt about achieving her goals.

So, back to the party, the tequila we'd been drinking was going down smoother with every shot I took. Bree and I started doing body shots off of each other, leading to the very first time I ever kissed a girl.

We only did it for the show and stopped as soon as Ali gave Bree the look.

I could see Jimmy at the bar twisting and ripping up a napkin each time I got a little close to one of the men. Jessica had approached him only to have him brush her off. It was Tanya's night off, so I knew I wouldn't see her, but that didn't stop other women or the other dancers he was fucking from trying to get his attention.

I also witnessed him throw back a few shots and nurse a draft beer as we put on our show.

Just as I made my move to sit on one of the men's lap, I heard, "Destiny!"

I looked and saw Jimmy point toward his office with his thumb "Sorry guys; the boss needs me."

I was grabbed around the waist and pulled back. "Tell your boss you're busy."

"No can do, buddy; I need this job."

The guy pouted and reluctantly released his hold on me.

Jimmy was leaning against his desk when I entered his office. "You rang?"

"Sit," he growled.

"No thank you; I'm good." I mimicked him by crossing my arms. "So, what's up?"

I never got drunk; it wasn't my scene, but being high was a whole different story.

"You're done," he said as his nostrils flared.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Done with what?"

"You're done for the night," he replied. "I think you've put on a good enough show."

"Okay..." I stressed. "I guess I'll see if Ali can give me a ride home."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take you home, dammit; I brought you here."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever; let me get my bag."

Just as I turned for the door. "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what?" I asked in return, knowing exactly what the conversation was leading to.

"You were doing that shit on purpose," he accused. "I think you went a little too overboard."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, screwing up my face in fake confusion.

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath "The touching and rubbing up against all those men."

"I was just doing my damn job," I stated as I perched my hands on my hips. "What the hell you want me to do; just stand there like a lump on a log?"

I knew he was trying to control his temper. "No, but..."

"But what, Jimmy? You wanted those men taken care of because they were dumping a shitload of cash into the club, so that's what I was doing."

"I only need you to be a tease on stage," he said as he dropped his hands down and clasped them in front of his junk.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but as I said before, I was only doing my job."

"You were only trying to make me jealous," he implied.

I barked out a laugh. "Jealous? Keep dreaming. We're not even a couple. We fuck, you're my boss and that's it."

"Are you only fucking me?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's actually none of your damn business who I fuck, but since I don't lie to you, yes, you're the only one fucking me, so don't accuse me otherwise."

"Good and I won't; that's all I'm asking."

I knew not to ask the same from him because I knew he was fucking, at least, three other girls in the club. Who knew how many there were outside his business.

"Whatever," I said. "I'm ready to go when you are; just let me get my bag."

I left his office and headed for the dressing room. I passed a small alcove where another door was and saw Ali and Bree. He had her pushed up against the wall with her legs wrapped around him. He was fucking her and as much as I wanted to stand there and watch, I kept walking.

Jimmy had put off doing the nightly deposit and asked Mack to close up and as soon as we were in Jimmy's SUV at the back of the club, he sat quietly staring out the windshield until he finally spoke. "I guess I am jealous. I didn't realize I liked you that much until tonight."

"I like you, too, and fucking each other is a bonus. I don't think sex would be involved if I didn't."

We stared at each other for a moment before he finally started the car and pulled away.

He just had to add something else to my already screwed up life.

* * *

 **Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. High school games were fun when they were done in high school, but you're an adult now.**

 **RTB**


	9. Chapter 9

**So at 3am this morning, I swore it was only 2am. I don't like Daylight Savings Time. That's one of the best parts of living in AZ back in the day...We never had to turn back time.**

 **Go ahead and sing it; I know you want to.**

 **No copy right infringement blah...blah...blah. SM owns blah...blah...blah.**

 **3/1/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 9**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

I had already been in the hospital for two days after I woke up. Jimmy hadn't been back to see me and I hated to admit it to myself, but I missed him. I wanted his arms around me for the comfort.

A counselor from the hospital had visited and insisted on grief counseling for my miscarriage.

How can I grieve something that I didn't even know existed?

That was how I felt at first until reality kicked in. She also explained that I wasn't the only person dealing with the loss. My baby's father could very well be hurting just as much.

I never considered it, and now I felt like a complete selfish bitch.

Edward had only come in when he had to. He was still pissed at me, but if I still knew him as well as I used to, he'd need another day before he'd loosen up.

Rosalie, on the other hand, kept insisting that I call Jasper and let him know I was okay, but I wasn't really sure I was okay. I didn't want to get into the conversation with him, so I just sent him a text. I told him I was fine and not to rush home on my account.

I still hadn't been questioned by the police. The detective that had requested to see me before, had come by one other time, but Edward urged him away. I was having a horrible day that day; my depression was starting to kick in full force. Edward had prescribed me Zoloft for the time being. It only mellowed me out, but didn't take my thoughts away.

I did the only thing I thought was right. "Hello."

"Jimmy?" I knew his voice all too well, but I wanted the strain in mine to let him know that I needed him.

"Hi, Bella," he said quietly.

We were silent for a moment too long. "I just...I can't..."

"You still in the hospital?" He asked.

"Yes," I said in a whisper. Then I broke down. "I need you."

I could hear the deep breath he took. "I'll be right there."

I couldn't keep the tears from falling anymore. My life was turned upside down all over again. I was battered, and broken; inside and out. My baby was gone and I was feeling like a part of me was ripped out.

Edward came in just a few minutes after I ended my call with Jimmy. "How you feeling today?"

"Like there's a hole in my chest," I answered honestly, closing my eyes as I wiped the tears away. "This isn't how I planned my life."

Edward didn't know the extent of everything. Rose had filled him in about my parents, but neither one new about my job or how I've lived the last year and a half. It felt like a lifetime had passed since my dad died.

"Nothing ever happens the way we plan it," he said, sounding a little more sympathetic since his last lecture he gave me. "Some things happen better than we expect and then others, well, they get the short end of the stick."

"Speak for yourself. I've had a platter full of shit handed to me. You seem just hunky dory." I placed my hand over my empty womb. "I can't seem to catch a break at anything."

He gave me a small smile. "My story's for another time; I'm worried about you, right now. I'm discharging you tomorrow and you'll need help." He sat next to me on the bed. "You can't take care of yourself for a while."

"I'll figure something out," I said. "I might see if I can get someone to drive me to my mom's. Sue already said she'd help me."

He turned to look out the window. "I was kinda hoping you'd let me and Rose help you; we can adjust our schedules. You could stay with us; we have an extra room in the house we're renting."

What he was saying sounded logical only my mind kept telling me to say No, but my heart was telling me yes. Looking at Edward stirred up old feelings that had been dormant for many years.

"I'm sure your significant others would love that," I said sarcastically.

He gave me a weary smile. "I don't have one and Rose is seeing this guy named Emmett. He's actually our neighbor. They hit it off the day we moved in."

"That's cool," I said and dropped the subject. I didn't want to get into the conversation of relationships. I didn't want to confess that I hadn't been with anyone else until Jimmy. Seven years and cocaine led me to spreading my legs.

There was a small knock at the door before it opened and Jimmy poked his head around the door. "Come in," I told him and he pushed the door open to enter.

Edward stood from the bed and went for the door. "I'll see you later; I guess I got my answer."

I closed my eyes remembering when Jimmy said the same exact words just a few days prior, and it hurt my heart a little, but not as much as it did when Jimmy said it.

He looked horrible. You could tell he hadn't slept much and he looked like he'd been on a coke bender. "Are you high?"

"Not since last night," he said as he took a tentative step into the room. I could feel the hot tears start all over, again and Jimmy noticed. He was at my side a moment later. His arms were around me in seconds.

I cried into his chest. "I'm sorry." My sobs grew louder and he let me cry. "I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking."

He was quiet, only rubbing up and down my back. Then I heard him sniffle.

I pulled back and looked to his handsome face. He had huge tears streaming over his cheeks.

With my good hand, I reached up and wiped them away. "I'm sorry," I said, again. "I really am."

"I didn't protect you. I feel like this is all my fault because I was thinking with the wrong head." He cried harder. "They killed your baby and I could have stopped it."

His eyes were closed, so I put my hand on his cheek. "Look at me." He opened his eyes and more tears fell. "Our baby; he was our baby." When the lab analyzed the large clot I expelled, it was confirmed as the baby and it was a boy. "Our son."

Jimmy pulled me into his arms and sobbed into my hair. "It hurts, Bella," he said as he cried harder. "I let you and him down."

"We'll get through this," I expressed. "One day at a time."

After a while of crying and sharing each other's grieving, Jimmy ended up lying next to me with his head on my stomach. He'd fallen asleep as I ran my fingers through his hair.

Rose poked her head in and saw Jimmy with me. He didn't move a muscle when she said she'd be back later to talk to me. I was positive her brother had a lot to do with our upcoming conversation.

Jimmy slept through my nurse coming in to remove my IV's. They'd taken my catheter out the day before, so when I needed to go to the bathroom, my nurse came to help. I had to be in a wheelchair and it sucked.

I was still bleeding from my miscarriage, but not as much as in the beginning. It was a pain to change my pad and embarrassing as hell to ask for help. My nurse said it was no big deal and it was her job to help me. It was worse when I had to shit. All the pain meds had made me constipated, so that was another dilemma.

Jimmy slept for a good four hours; straight through my nurse helping me to the bathroom. He moved enough for me to get out of bed, but never woke up. So, when he did wake up, I needed the bathroom, again.

"I can help," he said.

He helped me into the wheelchair and got me into the bathroom, but when he went to help me onto the toilet, I refused his help. "I think my nurse should help me."

"Why?" He asked. "It's just piss."

"It's not," I replied. "I need help with..." I pointed toward the counter where a pad was laying.

He rolled his eyes. "Bella, I don't care about that; what's a little blood?"

"It's just gross and embarrassing," I said, averting my eyes downward.

"Just let me help. I don't care about none of that," he said as he helped me stand in front of the toilet.

With no questions asked, we got my bathroom adventure taken care of. It made me look at him as a completely different person.

I couldn't be with him, but I could use his friendship.

Once I was settled back in bed, we fell into that exact conversation. We planned to stay friends and be there for each other.

It was weird to see him as just my friend. I used him for the longest time and hated even being with him. Things changed over time and I started to care, but I never fell in love with him. I do love him, but it isn't enough. I feel that he deserves to find someone that could love him unconditionally. It took me a while to feel that way and all it took was us having sex without me being high on cocaine.

All in all, we agreed to cope with our loss together and promised to call when we were having a hard time.

"You know I love you, and I understand why we can't be together, but never forget that I'm here for you," he told me.

"I love you, too and I'm sorry that I can't love you as much as you deserve." I took his hand in mine. "Everyone deserves to have that one person they can't live without."

Jimmy hugged me and pressed his lips to mine. It didn't go any further than that, but it lingered. I could tell he never wanted it to stop; it was more of a good-bye kiss. I'd miss it, but I'd have to live without it.

It was late when Rose came back. She brought me my favorite from Starbucks and a chocolate pastry. "Thank you; I needed this."

She sat in the chair with her legs crossed; her leg bouncing back and forth like something was eating at her. "Just say it."

"You're stupid," she said as she raised her brows.

"Okay," I stressed. "Why am I stupid?"

"For letting him come up here. He's the one who..."

"Stop," I raised my good hand at her, cutting off her accusation. "You don't know the whole story, Rose. You can't blame him."

"The coke, Bella. He got you hooked on the coke," she said snidely.

I shook my head. It still hurt like a son of a bitch, but I couldn't let her be this way toward him. Not in front of me, anyway. "It wasn't him. I took it when he offered. I could have said no. He never forced me to do anything I didn't wanna do. Jimmy's been..." I stopped and took a deep breath. "He's been there for me, Rose. I wish I could make you understand."

"The only way I can understand is if you tell me. I really wish I could understand without the whole story, but all I see is him giving you the coke and getting you hooked." She switched her legs. "Are you going home with him tomorrow?"

I gave my head a slight nod. I was starting to get a headache. "No."

She opened her hands in wonder. "Then what's the plan? Edward said you could stay with us. You'd be well taken care of by two doctors."

"You've been back in my life for five seconds," I said in an irritated tone because her glare was pissing me off. "I'm not the same person you used to know."

She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees. "Neither am I and neither is Edward. Just tell me who you are. That's the only way either of us can understand this."

I was quiet for a few minutes as I thought about what to tell her and how to word it. "You guys stopped calling. No contact after that first year you were gone. I called, emailed, texted and neither of you responded to me. No replies with just a hello... Nothing, Rose. How do you think that made me feel? How do you expect me to feel about it? Edward and I may not have been together anymore, but you promised to keep in touch with me and you didn't. That tore my heart out. Both of you were my life before you left. I felt like I wasn't worth anything to either of you anymore, so I stopped trying; it wasn't worth the effort anymore. You were my best friend and you broke me; Edward, too.

Rosalie leaned back in her chair and rubbed her hands over her face. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "There's a lot of stuff that happened that I can't tell you. Edward has to be the one to explain. I was caught in the middle as support for my brother. That's all I can say."

I gave her a sad smile. "I guess we all have issues we'd rather not talk about." I pushed my blankets down because I was getting hot.

"I guess we do," she agreed. "But, Bella, you need help, and I think we need to put our pasts to the side for the time being. It's not like we're asking you to move in with us permanently. Edward wouldn't have offered without talking to me first. If you don't want to, I'll drive you to your mom's where Sue can take care of you and your ailing mother."

That hit me in the gut with guilt for even thinking of Sue in the first place. My mom was a handful as it was. Sue didn't need to worry about me, too. I'm stuck in a wheelchair for a while and the house really isn't accessible for anything like that. She had a hard time with my mom the day before when my mom started having a panic attack and she had to cut their visit really short. My mom didn't even recognize me. A lot of it had to do with my head being wrapped in gauze and the fact that my face is all bruised up and one of my eyes swollen shut. Mom even accused Sue of trying to have her killed. My heart broke when Sue had to slip my mom a valium before they left.

"Fine," I relented.

"Good, because we already rearranged our schedules so we can help." She gave me an all-knowing smile. "I'll head to your apartment when I leave here and get some clothes for you. Is there anything specific you need from there?"

"No; just my clothes." Then I wiggled my toes on the foot that didn't have a cast on it. "Oh, and my slippers."

"Okay." She got up and grabbed her purse to sling it over her shoulder. "Where's your key's?"

She grabbed my purse that Jimmy had brought for me earlier and started looking through it. "I only have one key and it should be down in there somewhere. Jimmy just dropped it in."

Jimmy had to give me his copy of my apartment key because the locks had to be changed. The assholes that took my car, also took my keys. When Jimmy went to my apartment to get the key, I had to call the landlord because he didn't believe Jimmy was who he said he was.

She found the key and stuffed it into the side pocket of her purse. "Any meds you need? Books?"

I shook my head. "No meds and I haven't read a book in ages. I've tried, but every time I do, something comes up."

"That's too bad." Then she came to the side of the bed. "Any bills that need to be paid?"

Then I remembered that I needed to take care of my car situation. "Yeah, I need my insurance info so I can get my claim filed and my utilities are due in a week or so."

"What about your rent?"

"It's paid up for the next couple of months." I'm glad I didn't have to worry about it because who knew how long I'd be stuck with a cast on my leg.

"All right, Bella-boo." She leaned down and kissed my cheek. "I won't be back tonight, so I'll bring you some clothes when I come into work in the morning."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning."

After Rose left, it was too quiet for my head, so I decided to watch TV.

That didn't go very well. I ended up watching a sappy movie that made me cry myself to sleep.

Just as I hit a deep sleep, my cell rang. "Hello," I said with my groggy voice.

"It's Rose. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah; it's fine, though. What's up?"

"Sorry to wake you, but I had to call." She took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" I was wide awake, now.

"Someone's been in your apartment. All your shit's busted and thrown all over the place." She sounded out of breath. "There's nothing salvageable. It's all cut up and broken."

"Was my door busted in?" My heart was racing trying to figure out who the hell would want to break into my apartment.

"Yeah," she said. " The lock was broken, but they were nice enough to close the door when they left."

I growled. "What the fuck?" I asked rhetorically. "Who the hell would want to do this to me?"

"I think you need to call that detective," she suggested.

"Okay," I said reluctantly. "Take some pictures with your phone and go ahead and call the cops. I'm sure they'll wanna talk to me, so I'll hold off on calling detective Cheney."

"If you say so," she said. "I called Edward and he's on his way over to help me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. "Jesus, Rose. I wish you didn't do that."

"Why? It's not like Edward hasn't seen your underwear before," she stated firmly. "What's the big deal?"

The only thing I was thinking at the moment was their reactions of how small my apartment is and how crappy my minimal furniture was. "It's bad enough that I agreed to you going to get stuff for me, but I really didn't want either of you seeing how I was living," I explained. "Is the file I need still intact?"

"Bella, when I said everything was destroyed, I meant everything. Nothing is in one piece anymore. There's papers everywhere. Your TV is busted, your couch is cut up and the mattress is pulled out and cut up; there's nothing left."

And my tears were back. "Just get what you can."

When I ended my call with Rose, I had to dial the next person on my mind. "You okay?"

"No. Someone broke into my apartment and destroyed everything. Rose said the lock was broken and I think it's the scumbags that took my car."

"Bella, there has to be something you witnessed that you shouldn't have. Why else would anyone wanna break into your apartment?"

I felt so exasperated. "I don't know, Jimmy. I saw this guy smacking Angela and I confronted him. I've already told you all I can remember. I think it's you he wants something from."

"Angela hasn't even been in and she hasn't called the last two days. I have no clue what anyone would want from me," he said. "I promise, Bella; I don't know."

I took a deep breath. "You have her address, don't you? Can't you go check on her?"

The phone muffled and I could hear him talking to someone, but I couldn't hear clearly what was being said then I caught the tail end when he put the phone back to his ear. "You're a dick," I heard a female voice say.

"Just do your Goddamned job," I heard him say in return. "Sorry; these nags and their wants."

"Who was that?" I felt a little jealously twinge in my stomach, but I pushed it back.

"Tanya. She's done nothing but bitch and nag at me since she found out you were hurt and in the hospital. She's wanting your spots and I keep telling her no. I'm probably giving them to Bree; she seems like the only honest one around here anymore." I heard more rustling. "I wish I didn't have to lose you."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know I left you in a difficult position."

"No; I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to put all this on you. It's not your fault." He sighed. "Do you need me to come up there?"

As much as I wanted to say yes, I had to say otherwise. "No," I replied. "You have enough on your plate. You don't need my shit, too."

"Bella, right now, your shit is my shit. We may not be together, but for whatever reason these fucks are messing with you, it's because of me." He sighed heavily. "Look, I'll go by Angela's tomorrow and see if I can find something out. It may just be a misunderstanding."

"I hope so," I said. "Please be careful."

"You know I will. I'll call you if I find out anything."

An hour later, after midnight, Rose came walking in with two police officers. Once I gave a statement about all the stuff leading up to the break in, they asked for me to make a list of anything of importance in my apartment. Rose had volunteered to look for the listed items and let them know if she finds them all. There wasn't much I had because all my keepsake pictures were at my mom's. I only kept one picture of my parents on the end table next to my pull-out couch.

They also informed me that they weren't aware of a detective Cheney involved with my assault case because he was in the narcotics division.

That confused me, so after Rose left, I sent Jimmy a text letting him know what I found out.

I finally got to sleep by two in the morning. The next day would start my healing process with the former love of my existence.

I wondered if I still felt that way now that he's back in my life.

Did I ever really stop loving him?

* * *

 **Donnie Wahlberg in Blue Bloods is pretty hot. I love him in Wahlburgers, too. He's so damn funny.**

 **RTB**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're getting pretty close to ending the Past and Present part of the story. After that, it'll only be present time. I haven't decided about writing a EPOV. Nothing is coming to my head for him.**

 **No copy right infringement blah...blah...blah. SM owns...blah...blah...blah.**

 **3/11/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **3 ½ Months Ago**

* * *

Jimmy hired a new dancer named Angela, but she wouldn't be starting for another week. She was moving or something; I wasn't really sure.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?"

I turned my face away from my mirror to see my visitor. "Excuse me?"

Tanya shook her head. "I don't see it."

I rolled my eyes. "Just say what you have to say and leave me alone. I need to finish getting ready."

"You're plain but yet you're the highest paid dancer here. I've been here for almost two and a half years and I've never gotten an increase in pay."

"How the hell do you know that?" I turned my body completely to face her. She knew I'd knock her ass out if she started shit with me, again.

She smirked. "I have my ways."

"Whatever," I said as I turned back to the mirror.

A few seconds later, Tanya grabbed my hair at the back of my head and pulled it. "You better listen to me and listen good. I'm the Queen B here. You're lucky you still have a job. You took my spot and I will be getting it back."

She shoved my head forward and I closed my eyes and counted to ten. "You have five seconds to get the fuck away from me."

"Or what? You're gonna go running to Jimmy like the tattle tale you are?" She chuckled. "You got us kicked out of here and into a smaller room; you get an extra show every night you work and now you make more money than the rest of us."

I stood up and stepped toward her. She was about four inches taller than me, but I knew she'd back away and she did. I didn't hesitate to walk right up to her and punched her in the stomach.

When she bent over from my first blow, I let her have a knee to the face.

She was screaming and coughing to catch her breath. "I warned you and you didn't listen. Obviously you didn't learn your lesson the last time you fucked with me."

"Fuck you!" She yelled. "You fucking gash!"

I expected Jimmy to come running in the room, but her sidekick, Irina, was the one who barged in. "What the hell did you do?"

She helped Tanya off the floor and into a chair then she came at me swinging her arms. "You bitch!"

She was snatched out of mid-air before she could reach me. "What the fuck is going on in here?"

It was Ali who intervened. He held Irina around the waist as she flailed her arms and screamed for him to let her go. "Jimmy doesn't have time for your bullshit today. I have it in my right mind to bang all three of your heads together then make you hug."

Ali released Irina and pushed her behind him. "She attacked me," Tanya cried.

With an eye roll, Ali shook his head. "I know better than that shit," he said. "I've known you two long enough to know that when stuff doesn't go your way, you start prowling for trouble."

"Come on, Alistair," Irina said. "You know she's the reason for the changes to stuff around here."

"First of all," he said. "My name is Ali and second, if you can't deal with the changes, then you know my answer to that."

"I'm not quitting," Tanya mumbled. "I worked here first."

I huffed. "And now we're five years old and back in Kindergarten."

I noticed Jimmy wasn't messing with them as often as he used to. If he was still fucking them, I wasn't aware of it. I only cared about myself at the club. Admittedly, Jimmy, too.

"Fuck off, bitch," Irina said.

"Such harsh words for a small mind," I said sarcastically. "Did you just come up with that?"

"Bella," Ali warned. "You're only making it worse."

"Get them outta here, then. Jimmy gave us separate rooms for a reason," I said as I started to finish dressing.

I swiped the mascara wand across my eyelashes a few more times before smearing on my red lipstick to match the small piece of material that covers my pussy.

I slipped on my four inch black Louboutin's that Jimmy bought me and headed for the door. "Stay the fuck away from me," I warned Tanya and Irina as I left the room.

Forty-five minutes later I was slipping my shoes off and propping my feet up. I was draining a bottle of water when Bree came in. "Great show."

"Thanks," I said as I put my feet up higher on my vanity. "I think it gets hotter and hotter out there each time I get on stage."

"Tell me about it," she responded and started pulling stuff from her bag. "Ali said he had to rescue Tanya and Irina from you earlier."

I knew she was only trying to get the story from the horses' mouth. "Those two are nothing but trouble."

"This is true," she said as she popped the clasp on her bra. I watched as her perfect tits spilled out. They were about the same size as mine except her nipples were much larger and darker brown. They were definitely nice. I love men, but I could also look at a woman's body without thinking I could possibly be lesbian.

"I'm just glad Ali was there because I really would've put a beat down on them." I wanted to do a line of coke, but that would have to wait until she left the room.

"He said Tanya already has a black eye and it's swelling, so I guess she'll have to play a female pirate so she can hide her shiner with an eye patch."

We laughed together as we pictured Tanya in a pirate outfit.

Bree started lathering on her make-up. "So, have you met the new girl?" I asked.

"I saw her for a minute. She's pretty tall and skinny as ever. Oh, and her tits are really small."

"Not everyone can have perfect tits like you and me," I said, smiling at her through the mirror.

She chuckled. "Definitely not. I don't know about you, but my man can't keep his hands off mine."

I wanted to tell her that Jimmy was the same way, but I didn't want to share that just in case she didn't know about me and him. "The only men who see my tits are the ones I dance for."

Bree turned to look at me. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm..."

She cut me off before I could answer. "I know, so you don't need to say it."

"Know what?" I asked giving her a weird look and played stupid.

"Well, he's blonde, about 6' 3", a body of sin and he's our boss," she explained, saying exactly what I didn't want to verbally say.

I raised my brows at her. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't think, I know. I was waiting for Ali one night and I went to Jimmy's office to see if he was in there. I, obviously, didn't make a noise when I pushed open the door because you had your legs wrapped around his head while he feasted on your luscious pie."

I was sure I blushed. "Please don't tell anyone."

She chuckled. "I'm not like that, but do you know about..."

It was my turn to cut her off, as I raised my hand to stop her. "I know, but we're not exclusive, and I'm not in love with him."

She came to sit next to me and took my hand. "Just be careful." Then she gave me a huge smile. "So, tell me, is he a good lover? He looks like he could knock your socks off."

"Oh, he can definitely fuck like the best of them, I'm sure, but I only have one other guy to compare him to," I explained, feeling a little shyness come over me, and I could never compare another guy to Edward. There's not another one like him out there.

"Wow," she said. "Okay, look, I gotta get on stage, but you and me need to plan a girls night. We can compare notes."

"I'd like that. You're the only friend I have," I said, giving her a sad smile as I thought about my former best friend, Rosalie. "I don't trust very easily."

Bree stood up then bent over to kiss my cheek. "You can trust me. You know most of my story. Love you, girl; see you in thirty."

She left the room in a rush and I was all alone, once again. That's when I pulled out my tiny brown bottle and took a bump. I leaned back and relished in my high. I just wanted the night over with so I could have a couple of days off. I was heading up to see my mom.

When Bree was done, we made plans for my second night off. Her last set was over at ten, so she would come to my place and we'd have our girls night.

After my last show and no one was in my dressing room but me, Jimmy came in and locked the door behind him. "Are you done with the deposit already?"

"Not yet; Marcus needs to finish closing out the bar." He sat down on the love seat that was in the room. "You did good tonight just like every night out there." He rested his arm across the back and his legs were spread open like he was letting his junk air out. " I wanted to see you before you left. Are you still going to see your mom tomorrow?"

"Yeah. It's been a couple of weeks. Sue needs me to bring some stuff up from Pike Place. She loves the fresh fish and veggies from there. She makes the best red snapper." I kicked my shoes off and started pulling my public clothes from my bag.

"Sounds good." He was quiet for a minute as he watched me pull my shirt off and grabbed my bra. "Come over here," he demanded, patting his lap. "No shirt."

I glanced at him sideways and watched as he shook a small brown bottle at me. "Want some?"

I could use another bump, so I stepped over to him and straddled his lap. I still had my thong on and completely topless.

As soon as I settled on his lap, he went straight for my tits and my conversation with Bree came to mind. Jimmy was definitely a tit man.

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he teased one nipple and then the other. I felt a little twitch to my promise land and wondered if he would finally make me cum.

"Mmm..." I moaned. "That feels so good."

Jimmy leaned back so he could put his hands between us. He opened the small bottle and tapped out a small amount on the side of his fist and raised it for me to snort then let me lick the residue from his skin. I tried to make it look sexy. He grabbed my face and crashed his mouth to mine, leading us into a frenzied foreplay.

My hips had a mind of their own and started grinding against the bulge in Jimmy's pants.

He grabbed my hand and pressed it against his dick. "You see what you do to me?"

In return, I took his hand and pushed it between my legs. "Feel what you do to me." Surprisingly, I knew I was wet because I was horny as hell.

He slipped a finger under the material and shoved it inside me. Another finger followed suit moments later.

Suddenly, Jimmy pushed me back a little so he could undo his pants and roll on a condom.

He had me lifted, my thong pushed to the side and me sliding down on him in a matter of seconds.

I anchored my hands on the back of the small couch and rode him until he couldn't hold back anymore. When he came, I grabbed his head and kissed the hell out of him. He'd fucked me hard before, but this time, I rode him like a fucking champ.

Jimmy wrapped his arms around me and held me tight as he kissed between my breasts. I traced my fingers through his hair as we slowly calmed down.

"I love your body; I love your pussy; I love..." I couldn't hear the last part because he turned his face into my chest and his words came out muffled.

I squeezed his head to let him know I heard him. I then kissed the top of his head and moved to get up. He held me tight. "I don't wanna move."

"I need to pee, though," I said, hoping that would break his hold on me.

"Fine," he relented and loosened his arms from around me. "Will you call me when you get to your mom's so I know you got there okay?"

I gave him a sad smile. "Sure, but why the concern? You've never asked me to call before."

He was quiet as I went into the bathroom and dressed. When I walked out, he was sitting with his face in his hands. "Jimmy? You, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, dropping his hands to his knees and stood up. "Call me, don't call me; it's all good." He walked up to me, placing his hands on my face. He looked at me for a good minute before softly pressing his lips to mine.

Something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe it was the fact that he put some feeling behind the kiss. It was tender and caring.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine. "I'll call you," I said. "I have plans with Bree when I get back."

He stepped back and smiled. "That's good. Bree's good people."

I felt obligated to go to him, so I stepped into his chest and wrapped my arms around him. "What's bothering you?"

"I'm fine; nothing to worry about," he assured me. "Just be careful."

"I will," I said into his chest.

Jimmy touched my cheek one last time and left the room.

I stood still and stared at the door where he just exited. It felt like he was trying to tell me something, but I just shook my head to clear it then gathered my stuff to head home.

* * *

"Hi, momma," I said as I sat in front of her at the kitchen table.

"Hello there, young one," she replied as she gave me her beautiful smile.

I had never heard her speak that way. She sounded like she was from a different time.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked, hoping I'd get her onto a decent conversation.

"I'm well," she replied. "My cook is making some lunch; would you like some?"

I glanced at Sue over my mom's shoulder and I could see her laughing quietly. "Wow. When did you get a cook?"

"She's been here since I was a child. She used to work for my parents," she explained. I wasn't sure where all this was coming from and it was very unusual.

"That's a long time," I said and reached for a roll that Sue had put on the table. "I'd love to hear a story about when you were a kid."

She chuckled. "That's all wish-wash. I was a pesky child. I was always in some kind of trouble. My mother was always swatting me with her slipper for something." She smiled at me. "You weren't a mean child, were you?"

I shook my head. "No, momma. I think Jasper was the one who always gave you trouble. That was until I was born then he helped you out whenever he could."

"Is Jasper your brother?" She seemed to be having a good day.

"Jasper's my older brother. He's in the Marine Corps, right now, overseas. I hope he gets to come home soon. He has a wife and son that live in Italy." I stood from the table. "Do you want a drink, mom?"

"No, thank you, sweetheart. I'll get it once Sue has lunch ready." I had to go along with any conversation she was willing to have. "How's work been for you? You're still at that financial firm, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Work is work." I had to lie because even Sue didn't know what happened with my job.

"I'm so glad you came up. Your dad will be happy to see you. He won't be in until late, though. He had to go over to Kitsap and help out on a case. I guess they're short staffed over there." She took a roll and started tearing it apart. "You have a boyfriend yet? Or dating anyone?"

"No," I chuckled. "No men for me. I think I need to focus on my job, right now. Men can come later."

"You still love Edward, don't you?" I gave her a sad look. "Honey, you can't wait around for him. He's probably married with kids by now in New York."

She had to bring him up. I barely thought of him much lately. He was always on my mind for the first few years after him and Rosalie left, but with school and working at the firm, I kept myself busy and thinking about him became less and less. These days, he was a figment of my imagination most of the time. I just hope he's happy.

"I'm sure he is, but let's not talk about him. How's the crosswords coming along? Do you need anymore?"

She took my hand and patted it. "I have plenty. You're so good to me. Your dad would be very proud of you if he were still with us. I wish your brother was home so I could see him more often."

"Yeah, I miss him a lot; Daddy, too." I could feel the tears start to well, but I fought them back. "Maybe Jasper can come home to visit soon."

"That would be nice." Sue started setting our food on the table. We were having Salisbury Steaks with Mac N' Cheese. "This looks delicious, Sue; thank you."

We sat in silence as we ate our lunch. It was really good; good enough that I wished I cooked as well as Sue does.

Later that evening, after mom had her meds and was settled into bed, I decided to drive into town and get some ice cream. I missed this town, but my home was in Seattle now. I'd move back if I really needed to, but for the time being, I needed to continue what I was doing. I've already done it for a year and I hoped I wouldn't have to do it for much longer.

I pulled into the diner and made my way inside. This was a favorite of my dad's and they kept a picture of him on the wall by the register. They loved him here and they loved him as the Chief of police.

"Oh, my word!" I heard Charlotte say. "Bella Swan as I live and breathe."

A moment later, I was snatched up in a hug. Charlotte wasn't a small woman, but the perfect size for her bear of a husband, Garrett.

"Hi, Charlie," I said when she finally released me. "It's good to see you." Everyone who knew her, calls her Charlie except for Garrett. He has his pet names for her and calls her Char here and there.

She led me over to a table. "Come sit." She sat across from me. "It's good to see you, too. You in town to see your mom?"

"Yeah. We just got her settled into bed, so I came to get some ice cream." I grabbed a menu even though I didn't need one. "So, where's that husband of yours?"

"He's down in Tacoma." She waved her hand like she was pointing in his direction. "Michael and his wife bought a house down there, so Garrett went to help and do some inspection of his own."

"Oh, cool. How is Mike? He married Lauren, right?" I closed the menu and tucked it back behind the ketchup, salt and pepper.

Charlotte smiled. "He's good; they're good. They're expecting their first baby in a few months."

"That's great," I exclaimed. "I'm glad they're doing good." I looked around. "The diner hasn't changed. I hope the hot fudge cake Sunday still tastes the same."

Charlotte stood from the table. "No nuts and extra cherries."

"You know me so well." I gave her a genuine smile. "Thank you."

About then minutes later, Charlotte returned with a huge fudge cake for me. The whipped cream and cherries were piled on just the way I like it. "My hips say no, but my mouth and stomach say hell yes."

"You've liked it like that since you started talking. Before that, your brother always ordered it like this for the both of you," she said as she shared a memory with me. "How is your brother? Sue says he calls a couple times a month."

"He does and Alice is still in Italy while he's in Germany. He hasn't been home since mom was diagnosed. I don't think he has much longer on his tour. I just hope he doesn't sign up again." I shoved a huge bite into my mouth. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as soon as the mixed flavors touched my tongue. "So good," I mumbled through my mouth full.

"You hear from Rose and Edward much?" Wow, I get to deal with hearing that name twice in one day.

"No, I haven't spoken to them in years. We just fell out of contact. I guess they got real busy." I hung my head, feeling a wave of depression come over me. "I don't even know where their parents are. I know they retired and decided to travel after Rose and Edward left for New York."

"Oh, they didn't retire. They bought a place out in Myrtle Beach. They wanted on the east coast with their kids. They packed up and left about eight months after Rose and Edward."

Rosalie nor Edward said anything about their parents moving. I never got too close to them because they were always working. Even in the five years that Edward and I were together. There were only a hand full of times each week that I would see them. They were always pleasant and loving, but we weren't close enough for me to stop by when I would come visit Forks. I remember going to their house when I was really little. From what I understood, Esme would babysit me occasionally just so I'd have a playmate. That being Rosalie, but her, Edward and myself became great friends from then on.

"I didn't know. They never said anything about that. Edward had said, one point in time, that they were thinking about retiring so they could travel. That's why I assumed they retired." I continued eating, making sure I didn't miss a drop.

Charlotte smiled until we heard some dishes break in the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

I scraped up the last of my ice cream. It hit the spot, making me want to sleep for the next twelve hours.

When Charlotte came back, she seemed hurried. "Sorry, sweetie. I need to take care of the disaster in the kitchen. Don't worry about the cake; it's on me. Just make sure you come see me more often."

I reached up to hug her. "Thank you. I try to come up every other week. I'll definitely come see you."

"I'll hold you to that, kiddo. You take care of yourself." She patted my back. "I'll see you next time."

When I left, I decided to take a drive. My senses led me past the high school then by the previous Cullen house. Another family lived in the home where I had so many memories from my younger and teenage years.

I ended up at the park where Edward and I spent countless hours just enjoying each others company. I sat there and stared out at the bench where he told me he loved me for the first time. I couldn't hold my tears back as the memories flooded my head. It seems that all I've been doing since Edward and Rose pushed me out of their life, is cry.

My next stop was the clearing in the woods where Edward and I made love for the first of many times. It was a special place to us; to me.

I remembered how prepared he'd been. He had a tent for us and a fire built. We were staying the weekend after we made secret arrangements. My parents thought I was with Rose and his parents thought he was with his buddy Eric.

It worked out perfectly. He was gentle and loving. Who knew that you could love someone so much at the age of fifteen. I knew I loved him years before, and when we finally admitted our feelings for each other, those feelings grew ten fold. It took us over a year before we finally decided we were ready for that next step. It's a step I'll never regret or forget.

That night, he caressed me and held me as we kissed. When he entered me, the pain was so excruciating. He stilled his movements until I gave him the all clear to move. It still hurt but eased off as he moved slowly within me. He continued kissing me and rubbing his thumb across my cheek to assure me that everything was perfect. He had my heart completely and as we came together, I knew I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

Once we were cleaned up, he held me tight. I was worried because there was more blood than I expected. I knew it would happen, but it was like I'd started my period. Luckily, it stopped by the next morning. After he made sure I was okay, we made love one more time before we climbed out of the tent.

As I sat there staring out over the spot where I lost my virginity, I cried harder. My memories were plaguing my head severely. It was the anniversary of our first time and one of the main reasons I came to Forks to see my mom. I couldn't tell Jimmy and I never would. It was something I had to cherish to myself.

My nose was so stuffy from all the crying I'd been doing. I kept praying for the strength to keep going and get through my mess. I was sure my face was puffy and my eyes swollen. I just hoped Sue was in bed by the time I returned to the house.

As I pulled into the driveway, my phone rang. "Hello."

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Jimmy asked. "I can call you tomorrow."

"It's fine," I replied in my nasily voice. "Everything okay?"

"The question is, are you okay? You sound like you've been crying," he assumed.

"I'm okay; allergies, I guess," I said, hoping I dodged his question.

Jimmy sighed. "If you say so. I just wanted to call and see how your visit is going. I was thinking about you."

"It's going good. Mom was having a good day. She remembered me a few times. It felt good to talk to her. I miss being with her whenever I want," I explained.

"I'm glad," he said. "Do you know when you'll be home tomorrow?"

"Around five. I'll leave when Sue gets back from La Push. She's going to see her grand-kids," I replied as I stepped out of my car. "Bree's coming over around ten after she's off work."

"That's good," he said. "I guess I'll let you go. I've gotta cover the bar for about an hour."

"Okay," I replied. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Nite, Jimmy."

The next day, I didn't feel much rested at all. I think it was the dread of going back to Seattle and living my other life.

Sue left just after I climbed out of bed. She knew I needed to be back in Seattle by five and I hated her rushing through her visit with her family. I owed her everything for being so great with my mother. If only I weren't so selfish about moving home; the money needed to come from somewhere.

My mom was keeping to herself while I sat at the table eating my breakfast. She was concentrating on her crossword puzzles.

The house phone rang just as I put my dishes into the dishwasher. "Hello."

"Hey, sis," Jasper said. "Did I wake you?"

"Nah...I just got done eating breakfast. What's up with you?" I pressed the buttons on the dishwasher to get it started.

"Just calling to check in and see how mom is. I'm headed to Italy in the morning for a couple of days to see Alice and Dante," he said as I listened intently.

"Mom's good. You wanna see if she'll talk to you?" I hoped she was having another good day.

"Sure. I just have a few minutes, so if she's not up to it, that's fine; I'll just talk to her next time."

I peeked in on mom and she seemed like she was really concentrating on her puzzle. "Mom, you wanna talk to Jasper?"

She looked up with a confused expression. "I don't know a Jasper. Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, momma; it's okay. I'll tell him you're busy." I put the phone back to my ear. "It'll have to be next time."

"That's fine," replied. "You okay?"

I smiled at his concern. "I'm good. Just waiting for Sue so I can head home."

"Good. I've transferred some money over to mom's account for Sue. It's not much; just two hundred for right now. Alice has Dante in soccer so he needs new cleats and uniforms."

He really does try and I couldn't appreciate him more. "Thank you. I can cover everything else," I said as I walked back into the kitchen. "Sue just went shopping, so they're good for now."

We finished our conversation with promises to talk soon.

Sue was home by three. I took my time getting back home. It was nearly half past six by the time I made it home. I had stopped along the way to get myself some dinner. Cutters Crabhouse has the best crab cakes in Seattle. That's my opinion and I'm sticking to it.

I sent Jimmy a text to let him know I made it home safely. He told me to have a good night once Bree got to my apartment. I was looking forward to spending time with someone I considered a friend.

Bree and I were already into our second bottle of Arbor Mist and I was feeling pretty damn good.

We laughed and cried as I told her about my relationship with Edward and Rose. She had never met them and she was willing to tear them a new asshole if she ever did.

Our college experiences were shared and I was deemed as boring. Bree had actually been to more frat parties than she wanted to admit.

Then we came to the subject of how I met Jimmy. More crying ensued and this time, she was the one with the black tears. More laughter rang out when I told her she could pass for Alice Coopers twin sister during his concert days.

"Jimmy really is the best boss." She drained the rest of her glass of wine then poured more. "I'm glad he found me."

"Me, too. I really don't have any friends; you're pretty much the only one I have besides Jimmy." I tucked my feet under my ass, sitting Indian style on my pull out couch. "He saved me from sleeping in my car every night. I guess that's a huge part of why we started sleeping together. I feel obligated to him."

"You don't have to fuck him to thank him. I don't care how sexy he is or how many times he bent over backwards to help you, fucking should never be payment."

I gave her an agreeing smile. "How'd you get so smart?"

She patted my knee. "Honey, there's nothing smart about that; it should be common knowledge."

We soon got on the conversation of her and Ali. He wanted her out of the club and away from the stripper scene. They'd moved on to the next stage of their relationship and shared the "L" word with each other.

I was happy for them and hoped she'd listen to him and her heart.

Both my head and heart hated being at the club, but not everyone gets what they want.

* * *

 **Got some more typing to do tonight. There might be one more.**

 **RTB**


	11. Chapter 11

**I was asked very nicely to include a EPOV. I wrote this up really quick and I hope I didn't give too much away for future chapters. I hope this lets you see into Edwards head for a minute or two. I might add a few more, but until then, I'll be sticking with Bella. So after this lovely little QUICKIE, I'm gonna crawl into bed and watch me some BLUE BLOODS and get my Donnie Wahlberg fill for the night.**

 **So, keep in mind that not everyone thinks the way you and or I would. Edward thought he was doing the right thing and we all know that we learn from our mistakes, and he's definitely paying for it. Also keep in mind that I always give my readers an HEA. It just takes them a bit to get there.**

 **3/12/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 11**

 **EPOV**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

I'd been going outta my mind the moment Rose and I were asked to take the positions in Seattle. I had planned on moving back as soon as I graduated because I wanted to get back to my one and only reason I breath.

We'd been away from Bella for more than eight years. I made the hardest decision of my life when I ended things with the only woman I'll ever love. I felt that while we were so far apart, it'd be a perfect opportunity to see if we were truly meant to be together. If we dated other people and fell in love, then I'd know where we stood. It drove me crazy to even think of Bella being with someone else.

The hardest part was emailing, texting and talking to her every few days. I looked forward to hearing her voice and hearing how her day was going. I wanted so badly to tell her how much I missed her and loved her, but I knew that would only make things harder for the both of us.

I tried a few times to leave, but Rose stopped me. She said that Bella understood why we chose New York and if we got our heads in the game, things would fly by and we'd be back in Seattle before we knew it. I didn't take my schooling seriously at first and after the first five or six months of beating myself up, I started going to parties. The booze and marijuana were the new loves of my life.

I ended up fucking some chick I had never met before during a night I wanted to forget. I didn't even remember her name. That's if she even told me. I just wanted to fuck her and hope to get the pain of losing Bella out of my head. I didn't even care and went on with my life.

A lot of shit happened and when that all passed, Rose and I decided to put our heads in the books and double up our courses.

When Bella would call or text, we made the decision to stick with our work. We didn't want the distraction, and hearing her voice or wondering what she was up to, only killed us a little more each time.

After we got moved back to Seattle and started our new jobs, I planned to get in contact with Bella as soon as I could. We rented a house and got settled with our schedules.

I was working in the ER one night when I heard the name Isabella Swan spoke from a couple of other doctors. She'd been brought in with multiple injuries. I couldn't get to her fast enough, and I fought to be the only doctor to take care of her. When I found out she'd been beat up, I was even more adamant about being her attending.

When her assessment, x-rays and blood work was done, all I could do was sit and read over her chart. The stuff I was reading wasn't the person I knew and loved. I couldn't take my eyes off the words that told me she had cocaine in her system and pregnant. She was also going through a miscarriage as she lay in a coma. My heart broke more and more very time I read the words.

I had no one to blame but myself. It was my fault that I left her. It was my fault she fell into a life I knew she never wanted to live.

After a few days, she finally opened her one eye that wasn't completely swollen shut. Her head was bandaged and she had one arm and one leg in casts. I knew she'd be in massive pain once she realized where she was.

I had to fight with myself to keep from yelling at her. How could she start doing cocaine? Her dad is a cop and raised her better than that. Bella never thought of ever trying any kind of drug as long as we'd known her. She was against them at all costs.

I still loved her regardless of the damage that's been done to her.

Her attitude toward me was warranted. I deserved every shitty word she spat at me. Her sarcasm and silent treatment was less than what I really and truly deserved. Rose wasn't taking her attitude and jumped right in as if we'd never left.

When it was time for me to discharge her, I wanted her to go home with us. I needed her to be with me so I could take care of her. If I could take a leave of absence, I would, but I was new to the hospital, so getting time off was definitely not happening. That's when Rose and I decided to try and switch our schedules around. Now all we had to do was convince Bella that going home with us would be the best thing for her.

A bigger part of me thought she'd go home with Jimmy. He seemed to really care for her, but I knew he had to be the one to supply her the cocaine or at least get her started on it. I wanted to beat the hell out of the guy, but it wasn't my place to give judgment on someone I didn't know. It was also obvious that Bella cared for him, as well and I didn't want to interfere with her happiness.

That's all I wanted for her and if he was who she loved, then I'd let her live her life.

"She wants to know what happened. I told her I can't tell her; that it was your story to tell." Rose was sitting with me on the couch as we indulged in a bottle of wine. I preferred something a bit stronger, but we didn't have anything else.

I took a deep breath and thought for a minute. "I'll tell her soon. She's been through enough as it is, so telling her my shit only adds to it."

"Shit or no shit, she needs to know why we stopped talking to her. We were stupid dicks for ignoring her." Rose turned to look at me. "We have to put our shit in the past after we talk and leave it there or we can't have a relationship with her anymore. You've had your issues, and she's definitely had hers. We can't place blame on each other, but we're the douche bags."

"I know," I sighed. "Has she said anything to you about that guy Jimmy?"

"No, but I do know he's her boss and he's the father of her..."

"Don't say it," I growled. "It's hard to even think that she's been with someone else."

Rose barked out a laugh, "Look at you, Mr. Hypocrite." She smacked my arm. "You had sex with another person, too."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't remind me."

"We all have our faults, Edward and if sleeping with someone other than the love of your life is all you have to deal with, then you're doing good."

"None of this would've never happened if you just let me come back. We'd probably be married and have a baby of our own by now."

Rose shook her head. "You don't know that."

"I do. That's how much I love her, Rose, and all I can do now is hope that maybe she has just a little bit of love left for me. I honestly don't think this guy Jimmy is someone she's serious about."

Rose nodded. "I agree, but they seem close. Not just being fuck buddies."

"Do you have to say it like that?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's the truth."

I dropped my head onto the back of the couch. "I'm discharging her day after tomorrow. I'm gonna ask her to come home with us. She may not listen to me, but I think you'd have a better chance of convincing her."

"What if she goes home with Jimmy? What will you do then?"

"What can I do? I can't make her come here. You know how stubborn she can be. That part of her I know hasn't changed."

Rose nodded. "This is true."

I slumped further down into the couch. "Why did I have to let all this happen to us? Why didn't I ask her to come to New York?"

"I can't answer that and you need to stop beating yourself up. Don't you think that if Bella could've went to New York with us, she would've went?"

I knew that was a rhetorical question because if Bella got accepted to NYU, she would've went with no questions asked. She had been accepted to all the west coast colleges, but the east coast were all denied. It was hard for us to make the decision to go, but NYU was where we wished to be accepted and we got in. Bella knew that's what we always wanted and lived with our decision. She never said anything about not wanting us to go, and I know now that she held her feelings in for our benefit.

"I guess we can't live with the "What if" questions. It's all said and done now, and the only thing I'm wishing for these days is for her to still love me. She acts like she hates me, though."

Rose huffed at me. "She does not."

"She does and she refuses to talk to me unless it has to do with me being her doctor. Anything beyond that, she brushes me off."

Rose sighed. "One day at a time, brother. We just came back into each others lives. There's stuff all of us need to get off our chests and if she comes here, we'll have the opportunity to square things away with her. I know I plan on groveling at her feet and beg for forgiveness."

"I guess I'll have to do the same."

* * *

 **I know it's short. (hides under my desk) I'll try better if I post another EPOV...PROMISE.**

 **RTB**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm having such an overwhelming response to all of my stories. I'm definitely not complaining...I'm loving it. Someone has put my name out there and I can't thank them enough. I might be a little speechless...Sorta.**

 **A little about last chapter...Yes, Rose and Edward were very selfish when it came to dropping communication with Bella. Not everyone has their head on straight. Everyone makes mistakes and they're learning from theirs.**

 **Thank you for all the great reviews coming in. I love what everyone thinks.**

 **No copy right infringement Blah...Blah...Blah. SM owns...Blah...Blah...Blah.**

 **3/12/2018**

* * *

 **BLACK TEARS**

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Present Time**

* * *

At 9a.m., Edward came strutting into my room with my nurse. "Since you'll be discharged today, Nancy's gonna go over all the instructions for home care. It's protocol; she's has to do it." I gave him a slight head nod to let him know I was listening. "Bad news is, you're stuck here until two when I get off duty."

"In that case, I want Starbucks." I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, and a chocolate pastry."

He quirked his brow at me. "You expect this when, exactly?"

"Your first break sounds good." I turned the TV on to be an even bigger bitch.

"I've already had my first break. How about you call your boyfriend?" I had a feeling I knew how my stay with him and Rose was going to be. I was irritated with him, mad at him, and happy to be around him all at once. I felt the same with Rose, but for some reason, my bitterness was more toward Edward.

With another bitch smile, I picked up my phone that was lying on my lap. "Great idea."

That didn't go over too well. Edward gave me a "Pfft" sound, turned on his heel and left.

"I'm not trying to be nosy, but you two seem to know each other outside your doctor/patient relationship." Nancy was shuffling through my discharge papers. "I've only known Dr. Cullen for a couple weeks, but this is the first time I've ever seen him so annoyed."

"You really think I annoyed him that much?" I was starting to think of all my annoying possibilities.

"Insanely annoyed. Let me guess, you two are ex's?" I wondered if it really was that obvious that we're ex's.

I looked up at her under my lashes. "You could say that."

"And you're staying at his house while you recover?" She chuckled. "I have a feeling he'll be sleeping here at the hospital more than he'd actually like." She straightened all the papers and rolled my tray over for me to sign them. Thankfully, it was my left side that was all busted up because I'm a right hander.

Nancy went over my papers and pointed out where I needed to sign. Jimmy showed up twenty minutes later carrying my favorite Starbucks along with a small bag. It was like he knew I was gonna call him and ask for said items. I felt like I could kiss him, so I crooked my finger at him to come closer.

He took a seat next to me. "Closer."

Jimmy took the hint and brought his face to mine. "Yes?"

"Thank you," I said softly before I pressed my lips to his.

It was brief and the look on his face was one of confusion. "Am I about to read into this the wrong way?"

"Just a thank you smooch between friends." I put my straw to my lips and savored the deliciousness. "They're releasing me today."

His brows rose. "That's good. Are you staying with your friends?"

He appeared a little hurt when I gave him a slight head nod. "I really don't have a choice."

"Yes you do." He looked down at his hands. "There's me."

I gave him a sad smile. "I know and I thank you, but please understand why I can't."

"I want to, but when you kiss me like that, I can't help but wonder what you're thinking. You know how badly I want us to be together. These mixed signals you're giving me has me so confused."

I felt my heart twist. "I'm sorry."

"Can we not kiss anymore?" He looked like someone ran over his cat.

I knew I had to be completely honest with him about my feelings, but I wasn't sure if should wait and tell him. "I can do that," I admitted and headed for a different subject. "So, did you hire anyone yet?"

He chuckled. "No; it's hard to find someone to replace my best."

"Can I make a suggestion without you getting upset?" He gave me a sideways glance. "Stop fucking your dancers and stop the coke."

He looked out the window and sat silently for a minute or so. I wondered if he was thinking about whether or not he can stop what I advised.

"Ever since I found out you had been pregnant, I've thought about what would happen if you hadn't lost the baby." He turned to face me. "I know I could've stopped and concentrated on my family." It was my turn to give him a weary look. "I could have done it; I actually know I could have. I only have my mom and sister, Vicky. The thought of me ever having a kid to add to my family, tore at my heart strings. It's something I never knew I wanted, and I want that someday. I guess I owe that to you."

I took his hand and laced our fingers together. "We would've had the most beautiful baby boy."

"Any baby with you as their mother will be beautiful."

We were quiet for a few minutes while we pondered what else to say. I tried to picture a future with Jimmy, but the scenery was coming up blank. I hated that feeling because I really did care about him. I think back to when I hated everything about being around him; I was disgusted with myself for walking into the strip club and snorting that first line. All it took was one night of me being sober to realize he could make me feel good; that he could make me happy. Then I hated him for making me care and question my feeling for him. The more I was with him sober, the more I wanted to be with him; the more I wanted to move on with my life with him.

He broke the silence by changing the subject. "I went by Angela's like you asked and she was there, but she wouldn't open the door. She told me it was a bad time."

"That's odd. I'm surprised she hasn't been to see me or at least call because I'm sure she witnessed what happened. Bree even texted to see how I was and she's extremely busy because she graduates in a few weeks."

"Yeah, she'll be the next one I lose. Her and Ali are pretty serious and he's wanting her out."

I gave him a knowing smile. "She told me that a few months ago. After all she's been through, she deserves to be happy."

"So do you, Bella. I wish you'd see that." We still had our hands clasped together and he gave me a small squeeze. "You've been through a lot too, so why can't you be happy?" He stared at me as he waited for an answer. "You're the best person I know besides my mother."

"What about your sister?"

"My sister is my sister. She has her good qualities like any other person, but we've never really seen eye to eye on a lot of stuff. To her, I've screwed up my life by owning a strip club and my mom thinks that as long as I'm not living on the streets and can keep my bills paid, then I'm on the right track."

I realized it was now or never to tell him how I've felt for so long. "Everyone has their faults. You've changed my thoughts about you more than once."

His brows rose. "How so?"

"When we first met, I was at a low point in my life. I was living in my car and you extended your hand to help me. I hated the idea of taking my clothes off in front of hundreds of people a night, but when all that money was being thrown at me, it gave me a boost of confidence."

"You should have never lost that confidence. Losing your dad and your mom getting sick tends to tear at someone. Then your ex and his sister dusting you off like a piece of lint."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I did, though, but dancing brought that back. Then you offered me my first line of coke and we started sleeping together." He nodded, probably already knowing where this conversation was leading. "I felt good. Then I saw you fucking one of the other girls. I thought I was the only one you were having sex with. That's when my feelings for you changed. I hated dancing; I hated you and I hated myself for letting all that happen to me." His face was sad and I could see tears glistening in his eyes. "The only way I would let you fuck me after that was the coke. Then I saw you with Tanya and Irina at the same time. I felt more like I wasn't worth the effort to you or anyone else, so I hated you more."

I wasn't going to tell him about crying every night after I'd leave the club. He didn't need to know that part.

Tears streamed over his face as he looked down at our connected hands. "A few months ago, probably just after I got pregnant, a day I wasn't high, we fucked and you made me feel so good that day. For months I had faked my orgasms because you were fucking the other girls. It disgusted me, but all it took was that one day. I didn't want the coke anymore just to fuck you; I wanted you because you made me feel good. You told me that day that you wanted to be with me as your girlfriend; to date me."

He nodded through his tears as he continued to listen intently. "I think I remember the night I got pregnant. You were really quiet when I went to clean up when we were done. I just cleaned up; I didn't pay attention to anything else. It was a time where I didn't care."

A sad smile appeared on his face. "I should have said something then and I regret now because you'd still be pregnant if I had."

I shook my head. "You don't know that. If I paid more attention to my body and noticed I missed more than one period, that could have changed things too, but we can't fix it now. It breaks my heart that we'll never get to meet our little boy."

"I'm sorry," he cried. "I wish I could take it all back and make things right."

"I know you would and so would I, but I don't think you were completely honest with yourself about your feeling for me because the night I got beat up, I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be with you. That's when..."

He cut me off. "I fucked things up by being with Irina that night and you heard us."

I couldn't help the tears from falling. "You know what you need to change and you have to do it for you."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the edge of my mouth. "I really do love you; I just went about it all wrong."

Edward decided to make an appearance just as Jimmy sat up from his innocent kiss. "Sorry, I didn't realize you had a visitor." He walked over to the roll away tray and sat down a small bag with a Java chip from Starbucks. "Seems I was too late to get this to you."

"It's the thought," I said. "Thank you."

Edward turned for the door. "I'll see you at two. Rose and I made sure your room was set up last night. We'll go shopping for your favorite foods after we leave here. I already have plenty of sausage, eggs and peanut butter. Oh, and the tortillas."

"Thank you, Edward."

He looked between me and Jimmy then left.

"Is this going to be a "My dick is bigger than yours" game with him?" Jimmy asked, making me wonder the same thing.

"I don't know what it is. He's the one who pushed me completely out of his life, so I seriously think he's hit his head on something."

"Does he know we're not together?"

I shook my head. "No and it's none of his business." I wasn't sure what Edward had going through his head nor did he have any right to be remotely jealous.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

I shrugged my shoulder. "Why should I?"

He repeated my shoulder shrug. "Why not let it be true?"

"You know we can't; not right now. We both have shit on our shoulders that we need to deal with."

"It was worth the shot to ask again." He gave my hand a slight squeeze.

Jimmy stayed another hour, putting it close to lunch time. It was so damn hard to eat with one hand, so I made sure they brought me food that didn't need two hands.

Edward slipped in my room at one with my nurse. "As soon as Nancy helps you get dressed, we can go. I got someone to cover my last hour."

"I'm glad it's fairly warm out since I'm not able to put any jeans on."

Nancy held up a simple dress that Rose had brought for me. "There's a hoodie in the bag, too." Nancy pulled out the light jacket too, just in case I needed it.

"I'll be back in fifteen minutes; I have a few charts to sign off on then I'm free for the next two days."

I gave him a confused look. "Two days? You took time off?"

"I switched with another doctor for the weekend shift. He had plans he didn't want to cancel, so it all worked out."

"I thought Rose was gonna be there?"

"She will be for a little while. She has a few appointments and she has plans with Emmett one of those nights."

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically. "Just one big happy party."

Edward shook his head. "I'll be back."

"I think that boy's still sweet on you." Nancy was helping me sit up so she could help me dress.

There were yellowish – purple fading bruises all over my body. My face was still swollen, but not as much and I could finally see out of both eyes.

"No, I disagree with you on that. He made his choice years ago."

"Honey, I've been around long enough to know when a young man has feelings for someone." She helped pull my hospital gown over my head. "And you..." She tapped her finger against the tip of my nose. "...are playing a game that's gonna seriously hurt someone."

"I'm not playing any games." She helped me stand the best I could with one good leg. Thankfully, my cast was only from the knee down.

"Do you need the bathroom?" She pulled my dress over my head. "There's some real panties in the bag so you can take off the net."

"Yeah, I wish I could shower."

"I'm sure Dr. Cullen could help you."

"I'll figure something out; I can seriously do without him helping me shower."

Nancy chuckled. "I meant Ms. Rosalie; I'm sure she could help."

I did my bathroom business and was ready by the time Edward came walking in. His medical coat was MIA and he looked like the Edward I knew years ago; the same Edward I was so in love with.

"Ready?"

On our way to his house, we stopped at the grocery store and picked up a few things. That was a feat on its own. I got to ride around on an electric cart. My favorite part was running into Edward by accident. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Their house was in a cul de sac. It wasn't anything extraordinary like the house they used to live in growing up. It was very spacious and had a feeling of home when we entered. You could see both the feminine and masculine side. It was perfect for them. The rooms were split; two on one side and two on the other with the living room and kitchen in the middle.

"I'll help you set up on the couch if you want?"

"That'd be great; thank you."

We really didn't talk much for the rest of the night. He made dinner for us, only speaking when he'd ask if I needed anything.

I wasn't sure how things were gonna play out between us, but I wasn't about to start the conversation to try and make things right. The more I thought about it, the more pissed I got, and every time I looked at him, all I wanted to do was grab his face and kiss him.

* * *

 **I like it when these two but heads. I have a feeling it'll all work out for the better.**

 **RTB**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been a little under the weather and my oldest daughter and I did a little bonding by putting a new headliner in her car. I thank YouTube videos for the help.**

 **This is the last of the PAST chapters. We're finally to the point where it's all PRESENT time.**

 **No copy right infringement...Blah...Blah...Blah. SM owns**

 **3/16/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 13**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **One month ago**

* * *

"I didn't know you could cook so well." I was shoveling homemade chicken cordon blue into my mouth that Jimmy made.

"I'd love to take the credit, but my mom made it." He smiled over at me and pinched a spear of asparagus between his fingers to point at me. "I can make a mean Mac N' Cheese, though. She taught me that much."

"You'll have to make it for me sometime." I picked up some asparagus for myself and started to do rude, sexual things to it. "I love me some Mac n' Cheese."

"You stay the night with me and I'll make it for you tomorrow."

I'd been staying at his place more and more since he opened up about how he feels about me. My feelings were growing the more I was with him. I was starting to want a relationship with him.

I'd only done coke a couple of times because I wanted all my feelings for him to be true and not based on my high nature. "I'm already here; why go home to my lonely bed?"

After dinner we snuggled on the couch to watch some TV. I had the night off and Jimmy only needed to go in to do the deposit. If he took longer than an hour and a half then I would leave.

Halfway through the movie, I found my hand wondering. I was leaning into Jimmy's side as his arm was around my shoulders. No words were said as he opened his legs more to allow my hand to feel. He was getting hard and that was exactly what I was aiming for.

"Someone's horny." Jimmy pressed his hand over my hand and pressed it over his hardening cock. "You want this?"

I moved over him so I could pull his pants down. His cock sprang free and ready for my mouth.

Jimmy slid his hips down as soon as I wrapped my fingers around his shaft. I pumped him a few times before easing my mouth over him.

His hand found purchase on the back of my head and pressed as I sucked him into my mouth.

I could feel my spit leaking from the corner of my mouth the faster I went.

Jimmy pushed me away and grabbed my face to kiss me. Our tongues lashed at each other as we frantically pulled our clothes off. He stood and lifted me up off the floor, and that gave me the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist as he walked toward his bedroom.

As soon as I was on the bed, he climbed over the top of me. I lay with my legs wide open to welcome him in.

All thoughts of everything else outside his condo were gone except the attention we were giving each other.

He entered me hard and swiftly. His movements were slow as he pressed his body into mine as hard as he could. "I need a condom."

"Don't," I huffed. "Just pull out."

With no more words spoken, Jimmy fucked me as he kissed, sucked and licked all over my chest. I could feel my orgasm building the harder he pressed into me. "Harder."

The moment turned primal as he pounded into me.

Just as my orgasm hit, Jimmy pulled out and jacked his cock until his cum shot out all over my stomach. I watched as his release coated my skin. It was so damn sexy that I wanted to fuck him again.

"You gotta let me do that more often; that's the best fucking feeling and the first time I've ever done that." He fell to the bed next to me and reached over for the box of tissue.

He cleaned me up and decided he wanted to slip down and suck my clit into his mouth. I was still sensitive from my release, but I welcomed his mouth anyway. "HOLY SHIT!"

Jimmy moved so he was laying on his stomach between my legs. Then his phone rang. "You answer that damn phone them I'm going home." I knew that ultimatum wasn't fair, but he had climbed between my legs and started something more. That wasn't fair to me, either, if he left.

"If it's important, they'll leave a message," he mumbled before he shoved his tongue inside my pussy. "I'd rather dine in at Bella's."

And for the next couple of hours, all we did was fuck, suck, lick and kiss each other. It'll be a night I'll never forget.

He never made it to the club to take care of the deposit. We spent the rest of the night giving each other all pleasures we could give.

I was off the next night, also, and spent every minute with Jimmy. My feelings for him were definitely changing.

We ordered take out for lunch and he made his Mac N' Cheese he promised me for dinner. It was as good as he said.

"I don't wanna go back to work tomorrow."

"Then don't." We were lounging on the couch with my feet in his lap; he was rubbing them.

"You need to go in tonight. You already missed doing the deposit last night."

He nodded his head. "Yeah. Are you gonna go home?"

"I think I should." I sat up and put my feet on the floor. "Plus, if your phone rings one more time, I might smash it."

"Oh, really?" He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. "I could get used to you being here all the time."

I pressed my lips to his. "I like being here, and I like you cooking for me."

"But you're still on the fence about us being exclusive," he stated more than asked.

I nodded as I put my hand on his chest. "Let's just let things happen and we'll see."

He slipped his hand around the back of my head, lacing his fingers in my hair to pull my face to his. "Okay." Then he pressed his lips to mine. It was a sensual kiss with passion behind it. He was pouring his feelings into me and they were strong, but my heart wasn't grasping on the way he wanted me to. It was hard for me. It feels like I've completely blocked myself from ever loving anyone else ever again. I wanna love the way I used to love Edward, if not more. My heart was broken so badly that I'm afraid it'll happen again.

We left his condo at the same time. He went one way and I went the other. I waited for the separation anxiety to hit me, but it never happened. The only thing I missed was his company. Him and Bree were the only real friends I have in my life.

I kept myself busy with laundry. I had already eaten dinner, but I felt like I could eat a whole five course meal. I was starving so I ordered a pizza with everything on it; even pineapple and I hate pineapple.

I ate three slices of the medium pizza and moved on to my pint of Amaretto Black Cherry ice cream. The whole pint was nearly gone as I sat watching a Lifetime movie.

My emotions were going haywire as the love story played itself out on the screen. I was due for my period and my hormones were jacked up. My tits were a little sore and I noticed I was a little crampy. Mother nature was painting her sorrows all over me.

By midnight, I had cried until I couldn't cry anymore, so I took some Midol, pulled my bed out and got comfortable before switching to a movie I knew would ease me to sleep. Twilight did it every time even though I love the movie. It was my natural sleep-aid.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but I had a sudden urge to run to the bathroom. I puked everything up from the day before. I didn't move from the bathroom floor for at least an hour. I felt like I was running a fever.

After making it back to my bed, I didn't move all day with a trash can sitting near by. My stomach continued to churn, but I could only dry heave. I hadn't been this sick since I was a kid and all I wanted was my mother to make it all better; I want her to make it all better for me all the time.

Jimmy messaged me around eight wondering where I was. I replied, telling him I was extremely sick and wouldn't be in.

By eleven, there was a knock at my door and when I didn't answer, I heard keys before my door was pushed open. I knew it was Jimmy; he was the only other person to have a key besides my landlord.

"Oh, baby." He sat down next to me. "Why didn't you call me sooner?" He put his hand on my forehead. "You're warm. Have you eaten or drank anything?"

In a raspy voice, I answered, "No. I can't keep anything down."

He kissed my head before standing up. "I'll fix you something. You need something to drink, too or you'll get dehydrated and end up in the hospital."

I heard my cabinets being opened then closed. My fridge was next. "I'm gonna run out and get you some Powerade and some broth."

"Okay," was all I could say before he kissed my forehead and left. He made sure to lock the door on his way out.

I wasn't sure how long he was gone because I fell asleep, again. The sound of grocery bags woke me up. Ten minutes later, he was helping me sit up to drink some broth and Powerade.

It tasted good, but my stomach was protesting ten minutes later. "Why aren't you sick, too?"

Jimmy took the garbage can into the bathroom to clean it out. "I don't know. Maybe you caught a bug between my place and yours."

"You don't have to stay. I'll just sleep it off."

"Not a chance. I'm not leaving until you're feeling better. I can get Marcus to cover he club; he won't mind. Who else is gonna come pamper you?"

I sighed heavily. "No one," I finally admitted.

So, for the rest of the night, he waited on me hand and foot. I always had something to drink and he helped me to the bathroom when I needed to go. I was so weak that he practically had to carry me.

He slept next to me all night and held me close. I felt my heart twist just a little when I realized that maybe, he really does care about me and not just for the sex.

By morning, I was feeling loads better, so while Jimmy was still sleeping, I slipped into the shower to get the puke smell off of me.

I stood under the water and let it run over my face. That was until I felt arms snake around me and lips on my neck. "Morning."

"Morning," I replied.

The moment he touched me, something started to stir and all I wanted to do was let him have me up against the wall.

He continued kissing along my neck and slipped his hands up to cup my breasts. I hissed as he gave them a slight squeeze. "Does that hurt?"

"Yeah. It's probably my period. They never get his sore."

He slipped his hand between my legs. "Is this sore?"

I pushed my ass back at him. "Definitely not."

"You gonna let me fuck you in the shower?"

I felt his cock slip between my legs; hard and ready. I placed my hand over his that was still perched on my breast and squeezed slightly. "Yes."

"You sure you feel okay?"

"I feel fine."

A moment later, he was entering me as he whispered in my ear, "I'll pull out."

By the time we were done in the shower, I was nice and wrinkly. I felt a lot better and well enough to inhale the rest of the pizza in my fridge.

"I think you should take one more night just to make sure you're 100%. I don't want you blowing chunks while you're on stage."

"I can't afford to..."

He cut me off. "Don't worry about it. If you need it, I'll spot you. I know you're good for it."

"Fine. Just make sure no one finds out because I'll never hear the end of it."

He raised his brows at me. "No one's hearing shit from me."

I pulled clean sheets from the small linen closet in the bathroom to free my bed of sickness. Afterward, I climbed in only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. "Are you staying with me?"

"No. I really should head out now that you're feeling better. I was gonna head over to my mom's."

"That's cool. I'll see mine next week.

And for the next couple of weeks, I got sick a few more times, but I thought my stomach was still messed up from being sick. My period never came and I didn't think twice as to why.

That was until I got the hell beat out of me and I woke up in the hospital.

* * *

 **I'll give you one more update tonight then I gotta hit the sack.**

 **RTB**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the great reviews. I'm loving every single one.**

 **No copy right infringement intended. SM owns**

 **3/16/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 14**

 **BPOV**

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

I'd already been at Edward and Rose's for close to two weeks and I was ready to pull my hair out. Not because of Rose, but because Edward was about to drive me up the damn wall.

They were having a hard time splitting their schedules after they told me there wasn't a problem, so when no one was home except me, I was lucky the house was a single level and wheelchair friendly.

Luckily, I was provided a motorized wheelchair. The hardest part was only having one arm and one leg to use.

"Hey chick," Rose said as she came into my room. "I stopped by your apartment to get your mail."

"Thank you." I scooted to the edge of the bed. "Are you free to help me shower?"

"Sure; I'll get your clean stuff ready then start the shower and I'll get the cast covers for you."

I had only showered three other times because it was a pain in the ass. Rose had picked up a shower seat so I wouldn't have to stand. She also had to help me wash my hair and back. Thankfully, I wasn't shy about my body. Being a stripper for a while changed all that for me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

I was still bleeding from the miscarriage but not as much. Edward said it could be another week before it stopped. He was taking me in for a check-up with my gynecologist in a few days. My only issue was being around him for long periods of time. I still wanted to yell and scream at him for his past treatment of me.

Once Rose helped me dress after my shower, we settled in the living room. We really hadn't had much time to sit and talk. That was until she finally broke the ice. "So, are you gonna tell me?"

I gave her a confused look. "Tell you what?"

"About Jimmy; about this..." She waved her hand at my broken arm and leg.

I dropped my head back on the arm of the couch. "I guess I could, but..."

She was so damn rude, some times. "But what?" She cut me off. "I have all night." She gave me a cheesy smile. "It's overdue and I'd really like to know what you've been up to for the last 8 or 9 years."

I shook my head. "School, work, my dad died..." I let my explanation die down.

She raised her brows at me. "That's all I get?"

"You don't need to hear all my shit. It's all just another sob story to add to the books."

"Look," she started. "I know we lost touch over the years, but that doesn't mean I stopped caring."

"Well, then I'm a fool because to me, actions speak louder than words."

Her expression fell as her eyes averted away from me. "I'm sorry. I have no real explanation. Well, there's a reason, but it's not my story to tell and with double classes so we could graduate early, then getting into medical school; it sucked us in. I hope you understand."

"Did you keep in touch with your parents?"

"That's not fair; they're our parents."

"If I remember correctly, I was supposed to be an important part of your life too, but I guess I'm just being a selfish bitch."

"You're right; you were." She took my hand. "You are. You wouldn't be here, in our home, if we didn't care."

My vision started to blur from the tears forming. My memories of the countless attempts to call, text and email plagued my head. None of them were returned after that first year. Especially when my dad died; the one crucial time in my life that I needed my best friend. "You were my best friend, Rose, and you forgot about me."

"I'm sorry," she cried as she grabbed some tissue from the box on the sofa table. "Some serious shit happened with Edward and he needed my undivided attention. I got all your messages, but I was afraid you'd be able to tell something was wrong."

"You misjudged me, then. You know better than anyone that I can listen."

"I know, but it all concerned Edward and with your past relationship with him, I knew it wasn't something you'd wanna hear." She wiped her nose then continued talking. "You loved my brother so much and I knew it would break you if I talked about his situation with you."

"I did love him more than anything. He was my heart, Rosie. When you guys left and he felt it was better we call it quits because we would be so far a part, I never thought it meant you, too. For a year, we called, emailed and texted, all three of us, then nothing." I took some tissues from the box to wipe my dripping nose. "It felt like my heart was ripped out."

She remained quiet as she listened. "I still got up and went to school every day and the only people I wanted to know about my day, besides my parents, were you and Edward. It killed me inside every time I called and neither of you ever called me back. I thought I did something to make you guys not want anything to do with me anymore." I took a few deep breaths and gathered my words for the rest of my confession. "I graduated and got a good job at a financial firm down town. Things were finally looking up. I was making good money and I started coming out of the black fog I was in for so long."

The next part of my story started twisting at my heart. "When my dad died, I needed you so bad and when you never called me back, I started falling again. When my mom was diagnosed with Alzheimer's, all it did was put more on my shoulders. Dad's life insurance barely paid his funeral cost. I guess mom was lucky the house was paid off, but then there was no money coming in because she couldn't work anymore. That's when mom's best friend Sue offered to help out. With Jasper in Germany and me in Seattle, I had no choice but to say yes to her help."

Rose squeezed my hand. "I'm so sorry, Bella." She shook her head. "I can't begin to understand what you went through. It breaks my heart to know that you went through all that on your own, and I should've been there for you." Her tears were really pouring out of her eyes now. They were red and puffy, as well.

"That's not all of it. I was at the firm for three years before they started laying people off. I was one of the first to go because I was one of the last hired." I closed my eyes and gave my head a little shake to clear it to finish my story. "I only had so much money saved, but giving Sue money for mom and trying to keep my rent paid, that money went fast and I ended up living in my car. I couldn't tell you how many blisters I had from walking the streets from business to business trying to get a job."

Rose handed me my drink and I drained the bottle. "I don't know what to say. I feel like an idiot."

I chuckled lightly. "You're not an idiot. It's over and I owe it to Jimmy because he helped me." I smiled as I remembered the first day we met. "I'd eat lunch in the park by Pike Place just about every day and I'd see him there. He finally approached me and after we talked, he offered me a job."

"That was generous of him," Rose said. "He didn't even know you and helped out. There's not too many people like him anymore." She smiled at me. "He's a looker too, so what kind of business does he have?"

I looked up at her through my lashes because I knew she was about to go through the roof. "He owns a gentleman's club."

A surprised look came across her face. "A gentleman's club as in..." She shook her large tits at me.

I nodded and she laughed. "Wow; I guess you saw your fair share of ta-ta's working at a place like that. Being a finance rep for a tit factory got your bills paid, though, right?"

I struggled not to cringe away from her, afraid she was about to scream at me. "I didn't do his finances for the club," I admitted and remained quiet.

"Were you the bartender or something? There's no way you could've been the bouncer."

"I danced," I said guiltily.

"WHAT?!" She screeched. "No fuckin' way, Bella. There's just no way."

"I did and I made more money in one night than I did in one month at the firm."

Rose got up and went into the kitchen. I could hear cabinets being closed and ice going into a glass. She was gone for a few minutes before she appeared in the living room standing on the other side of the coffee table. "So, explain to me how your relationship with Jimmy got started?"

Rose had a tumbler half full with an amber liquid and began to pace the floor as I explained to her how Jimmy and I began our friends with benefit's relationship.

"So, he really is the one I need to kill for getting you hooked on coke?"

"I'm not hooked on coke, Rose; I can go without it. I was clean for almost a month until recently. When Jimmy told me he wanted us to be together, I didn't take it so well. I didn't want that kind of relationship with him."

"You just used him for sex and coke?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "I care for him and I sorta love him, but for some reason, my heart froze every time I tried to love him more."

"We did that to you," she assumed.

I didn't say anything because I honestly wanted to blame her and Edward.

Then she released a dry chuckle. "Edward had the hardest time for months being away from you. He'll probably kick my ass for telling you, but more than once I had to talk him out of quitting school and coming back here for you."

My heart did a dance number on my stomach. "It's obvious you talked him out of it."

"Yeah; I can't tell you the rest, but I know my brother still loves you. When he found out you were brought into the ER that night, he went crazy and wouldn't let anyone touch you. When he got your test results, he freaked out more an started blaming himself."

"I wanted to blame both of you, but I know it wasn't your fault; I let it all happen."

She gave me a sad look. "Do you still love my brother?"

I knew it was a serious question, but I wasn't sure how I should answer. I still harbored bitterness for the both of them and I knew I couldn't let the past lead my future.

She waited for me to talk, but when I didn't reply, she spoke, again. "You don't need to say it because I know the answer. There isn't anything out there that could break a love like the two of you have for each other." When she sat down next to me, I was afraid of getting more lectures. "Can we start over? The truth is, we chose to come back here because of you."

"Don't tell me this stuff; it's hard for me to believe anything, right now." I wanted to trust what she was telling me and I knew actions spoke louder than words, but they're here and I'm in their home. How much more truth did I really need?

"It's all true," she said pleadingly.

"What's all true?" We heard from the living room entrance. I hadn't heard anyone come in.

Rose and I sat quietly as Edward entered the room carrying our dinner.

He sat the bags on the coffee table. "Anyone wanna clarify what's true?"

"Girl talk," Rose said. "What's for dinner?"

* * *

 **Just a little more info about Rose and Edward. You'll know more tomorrow.**

 **RTB**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good news: I finally got all the chapters typed up. Bad news: My hands are cramping like crazy from all the typing.**

 **Good news for me: I have gotten so many new readers since Rita rec'd me. THANK YOU RITA! You're amazing. And to anyone else that has put my name out there, I can't thank you enough, so why don't I just give you an update?**

 **No copy right infringement. SM owns almost all the characters. All mistakes are my own.**

 **3/17-18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 15**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"How'd it go?" Edward asked as he wheeled me through the hospital from my appointment.

"All good. She said there was no damage to keep me from getting pregnant again, so I went ahead and asked for the Depo shot."

"That's good. I'm sure Jimmy will be happy to hear that."

I didn't say anything, but I wanted to blurt it out, so badly. "I'm sure he will."

We'd barely spoke since the night he walked in on me and Rose talking. She steered the conversation in a different direction as we sat and ate our dinner. I noticed how he got it made exactly how I like it and with onion rings instead of fries.

"You have an appointment week after next for your arm and leg. They'll take more x-rays to see how you're healing."

I shook my head. "How do you know this and I don't? I'm the patient."

"And I'm your caregiver, so I went ahead and made the appointment with the Ortho while you were in the Gyno." Then he laughed. "I'm a poet and didn't know it."

"That's not poetry, Edward."

"It rhymed, though," he argued.

"If you say so." I didn't want to argue with him and wanted this conversation to get on a different subject.

We were silent for the rest of the journey to his Range Rover. It looked all decked out like he was in the mob or something. It had dark tinted windows and chrome wheels that would blind you in the sunlight.

Once we were on the road, he finally broke the silence. "You want anything particular for dinner? It's just you and me tonight; Rose has plans with Emmett."

"When do I get to meet this Emmett?" The buildings and trees were whipping by as he sped down the interstate.

"Soon enough, I'm sure. He's pretty busy. He owns his own contracting business."

I nodded. "Oh, that's cool," I said as I turned my head to watch more of the scenery pass by. It took my breath away every time it opened up and you could see across Pugent Sound.

"So, dinner? I can order out or I could make something?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't matter."

"I could make one of your favorites? Shrimp Alfredo? Spinach quiche? We pretty much have all your favorites at the house." I could feel him look over at me then back to the road as he questioned me.

"Why does it have to be what I want? You can pick, too, ya know?" I rolled my eyes as I looked out the window.

I could feel the heat from his stare, and when I turned to look at him, his eyes were back on the road. "I don't know. There's not much I don't like, you know that."

I huffed and shook my head. "I used to know that. We haven't seen each other in years; I'm sure things have changed."

"I'm sure they have," he agreed quietly. "I'll figure something out."

We didn't talk for the remainder of the drive to his house. Once we were there and he helped me on to my shin buster, I went straight for my room and climbed into bed.

It was getting hard for me to be alone with him. I hadn't had any contact with Jimmy since I left the hospital and it's been well over two weeks. He's made sure all my medical bills were taken care of, but we still haven't texted or called each other. I was sure he was waiting on me. I wanted to invite him over, but I wasn't sure if it were for me or to rub him in Edwards face.

I did text Bree a few times to check-in and she promised to come see me, soon. Her graduation was coming up and I wanted to go. I just hadn't asked Edward or Rose to take me.

As I thought about it, there was a knock on my door just as Edward stuck his head around the corner. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." I put my phone down as he came in.

"Can we talk?" He braced his hand on the post at the foot of the bed.

"What's there to talk about? You already know all my appointments and I'm sure you know when I'm due for my next shit."

"No, I can't say that I know that, but I do know you're trying your damnedest to avoid me as much as possible." I wasn't looking at him to gauge his facial features.

I didn't say anything because he was correct at his assumption.

"I take your silence as a yes."

"What's there to say? Thank you for helping me out." I glanced up at him as he moved to lean against the dresser with his hands resting on the edge at his sides. "It means a lot that you and Rose take time out of your busy schedule to be here with me."

"I wouldn't want anyone else to help you."

"I'm sure my mother would beg to differ if she remembered that I was her daughter."

He smiled. "I'm sure she would and I'm sorry about all that. I mean with your dad's death and all."

"Thank you. Jasper should be home soon and I won't have to worry too much about her because he'll be with her."

"That's good of him. He still married?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Alice has been living in Italy and Jasper's been going between Germany and there for the last several years. Once his tour is over, he's done."

"That's cool. I'm sure you miss your brother, but not as much as I missed you."

"That's highly unlikely."

"Are you gonna let me talk? There's some shit I need to tell you; to explain."

I looked away from him, not sure I wanted him to tell me anything. "If it's just to lecture me, then I'll pass."

"Dammit, Bella, if you'd stop being so fucking stand-offish for one god damned minute, you'd know what I went through being away from you."

"Couldn't have been that bad considering you stopped all communication with me."

He released a long breath. "There was a reason and I think I owe you an explanation as to why considering..." He paused.

I sat up the best I could. "Considering..." I waved my good hand to push for him to finish his sentence.

"Considering how your life has turned out and I feel like it's all my fault." He looked down at his feet and stared at them.

I growled at him. "You don't know me or what's happened to me, so how the hell do you think it's your fault? You're the one who quit US. I tried for two damn years, but you," I shook my head. "You just stopped. You and Rose both. You stopped; no fuck off or anything. It was like I was the one who disappeared."

He stared at me as if I was something sparkly that was reeling him in until he spoke. "I wanted to come back to you so bad that it nearly killed me, Bella. Three times Rose had to keep me from leaving. I started drinking and going to parties after the first year. I thought if I tried to move on then it would be easier." He had his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at me.

He looked down at his shoes where his ankles were crossed then continued talking. "My life was almost ruined. I was so drunk and high one night that I fucked some chick I'd never met before. A week later I was being arrested. She'd tried to get in contact with me and I ignored her, so she claimed I raped her. She told the cops she was sixteen. I was in jail for almost a week before they found out she was actually nineteen and had made false rape claims in the past."

He moved from the dresser and over to the window so his back was to me. "They dropped all the charges because there wasn't enough evidence. They had only held me because of her word against mine. Then three months later, she showed up and told me she was pregnant and the baby was mine. I didn't believe her, so I got an attorney, got a court order for her to get an amnio to prove the baby was mine."

"Was it?" I asked. "Yours, I mean?"

"Yes. It was a little boy, so when I found out he was mine, I wanted the baby but not her. She tried over and over to force me into a relationship, but I couldn't. You were the only one I kept thinking about every time I considered it. I couldn't do it because I already felt like I betrayed you by fucking her."

"We weren't together, though. It shouldn't have mattered."

"It did, though, Bella," he said and turned to look at me. "We were still together here." He placed his hand over his heart. "You've always been here." He sat on the edge of the bed. "My heart was so broken because I wanted you to have my first baby and I screwed that all up. I was broken because of the decision I made to end things. I thought it was best for the both of us."

"I was pregnant, too, if you remember correctly."

"I do, but you didn't kill your baby by choice."

My heart twisted when he said that, so I gave him an odd look. "By choice?"

"At seven months pregnant, she went to Jersey and had a late term abortion. She killed my son, Bella. All because I wouldn't make a commitment to her."

His words made me start to cry and I didn't care if he saw. I was sad that he had to go through such a horrible ordeal and pissed at myself for being a selfish bitch. His situation was so much worse than mine and all I could think about was how I was feeling and how much I wanted to blame him and Rose for leaving me. I knew there was always two sides of the story and I was so egocentric.

"I'm sorry," I cried as I reached out to him so he took my hand. "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. All my shit's completely irrelevant. There's no way I could ever compare my issues with yours."

Edward moved closer and pulled me into his arms. "Your life isn't irrelevant. I just needed you to know that my decision to stop all contact with you was necessary." He pulled from our embrace to look me in the eyes. "I felt like I screwed up my whole life and betrayed my love for you. I couldn't bare to hear your voice or know what you were up to. That's when Rose and I decided to double our courses. We needed to be so busy that there wasn't any time for socializing."

"I understand now. I would've never thought in a million years that you'd just forget about me for no reason. I honestly don't know what I thought, but never anything like that."

He scooted back just a little. "When we moved back and after we got established at the hospital, I wanted to get in contact with you, but you found me first."

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Me, too," He smiled at me. "So, now that we're finally talking and getting stuff out in the open, you wanna share some stuff with me?"

I gave him a sure smile. "Can I take a nap? I'm feeling pretty drained."

"You bet. I have some files to go over and it should only take me a couple of hours." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. To feel his lips on me, even if it was my forehead, sent a spark through me that I had missed for so long.

"Are you leaving or are they here?"

"I'll be at the hospital, so on my way home, how about I pick up your favorite sushi?"

I tilted my head to the side and gave him a good once over. He was still sexy as hell, but his body and muscles were more defined and the bulge in the front of his jeans reminded me that he was blessed in more ways than one.

"Sounds good." I finally answered.

He gave me a knowing smile. "I'll see you in a little bit."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I had been sleeping, but I was jerked awake from a horrible dream. I must've been screaming because Edward came running into the room. "You okay?"

I nodded and rubbed at my eyes. "I will be; bad dream."

"You wanna tell me about it?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I'd rather not." I didn't want him to know that I dreamed of him telling me I wasn't worth the time he spent with me and was glad he was moving to New York to be away from me. He told me he'd rather I never existed in his life.

"That's fine; tell me when you're ready." He took my hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"How long was I asleep?"

"Almost four hours. I have your sushi in the fridge." He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

He stood from the bed and out of the way when I moved to get up. "I really need to pee; can you help me up, please?" Once I was on my scooter, I flew into the bathroom. "In here, too, please," I yelled out.

I had an ulterior motive and loved it, so I parked the scooter a few feet away as he helped me over to the toilet. I pretended I couldn't get my pants down. "Can you...?" I pointed toward my yoga pants.

"Sure." He grasped each side and yanked them down. My panties went with and as he stepped back, I watched his expression. "WOAH! Someone's a little on the bushy side. You got rats living in that thing?"

He gave him the best evil glare I could give. "Ha Ha, very funny. You try trimming up your bits with one hand."

"I'd be glad to help." He gave me his sexy smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "I remember how you like it trimmed all too well."

"I bet you do, but I'll pass, thank you. Now, can you step out so I can pee, please?"

As soon as he closed the door, I finally grew the biggest smile and sighed in relief as I started to relieve my bladder. It felt like I peed forever.

I was able to get my pants up halfway, but they were all twisted. "Edward?" He came around the corner. "Can you help with my pants? They're all twisted."

As he stood behind me, adjusting my pants, he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Do you realize how hard it is for me to be a perfect gentleman, right now?"

"Can't say that I do." Even though I did know how hard it was to keep from touching him the way I wanted, I had to tease him extensively, at the same time. "I'm sure I remember how hard it is to control yourself around me."

"You have a boyfriend, Bella. I'm not crossing that line." I bit my tongue to keep from blurting out the truth. "Even though I saw him out with some other chick. He didn't see me, though."

"What'd she look like?"

I was a little jealous, but not really as much if it were Edward with another girl. "She was blonde. Really pretty and she looked classy."

I was confused because that definitely didn't sound like one of the girls from the club. "I don't know. She doesn't sound like anyone I know."

I figured the more Jimmy didn't see me, he'd realize he really didn't love me like he thought and move on. I wasn't even sure I wanted to confront him about it, but I decided to let things happen the way they were supposed to.

"Maybe she was a relative? Does he have a sister or cousin he hangs out with?"

I released a heavy sigh. "He has a sister, but they don't get along and she's a redhead."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. I didn't want to not tell you and I'm not telling you to give me more of a chance."

I turned around. "I know. And I need to tell you that he's not my boyfriend; he never was."

"Then why..."

"You'll have to let me explain," I said, cutting him off.

So, later that evening while we sat at the table eating our sushi, I told him everything; from the day he left me to the very moment as we sat and looked at each other.

"I really did screw up, didn't I?" He got up from his seat and came to kneel in front of me. "Please forgive me?"

I placed my hand on his cheek. "There's nothing to forgive, but if it makes you feel better, then I do; I forgive you."

He smiled at me. "Thank you." His eyes lingered with mine for a moment. "You really are more beautiful than I imagined you'd be after all these years."

"You just want in my pants," I said jokingly.

He grinned from ear to ear. "I do, but time will tell." He stood and looked down at me. "We need to get you healed and I think maybe we need to get to know each other, again."

"I think we know each other well enough, but you're right. I still have issues to deal with like finding a legit job once I'm able to walk on my own."

"I can't believe you were a stripper." He started collecting our dishes. "And hate why you had to do it."

"Yeah, well, if the money wasn't so good, I wouldn't have done it for as long as I did."

"How much are we talkin'?"

"More than I'd ever imagined making in my life. In one night, I've brought home close to seven grand." I heard dishes drop into the sink just before he was back in front of me. "What?"

He just stared at me. "Seven grand? As in seventy one hundred dollar bills?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah; some were fifties, but mostly hundreds."

"What the hell kind of club is this? I mean, I've been to a few with the guys back in New York, but I couldn't afford more than a twenty to throw at the girls."

"It's Gentleman's Club V just on the edge of Seattle. It's high dollar and it's members only. The men and women that go in that place just throw money away like it's nothing. Their wives were probably out of town or off with their boyfriends somewhere."

He studied me for a second. "Did you only dance?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Of course I only danced. I've only ever been with you and Jimmy."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I meant working as a bartender or a server." He shook his head. "I've never heard of a place like that."

"You just never went to the right ones. Even so, most of the high dollar ones are just for members."

"You must be one hell of a dancer."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh...you remember all the dance lessons I took?" He laughed. "They've finally come in handy and I got paid for it."

He started gathering the rest of the stuff off the table. "You're gonna have to dance for me."

"I hope you have your hundreds saved," I laughed. "I'm pretty damn expensive."

"How about I just feed you every once in a while, take you out on dates and to the movies?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Edward Cullen," I said, smiling at him. "I do have a question, though. I thought my friend was graduating last Friday, but it's actually this Friday, so I was wondering if you'd take me?"

"Of course. Just let me know the time; I'd be glad to take you on a date."

I smiled and shook my head.

That Friday, Rose let me borrow a dress and I was finally going to meet Emmett. They were, also, going to the same graduation because Emmett's sister, Kate, was graduating, too.

"You ready?" Rose stepped into my room just as I smeared some lip balm across my lips. "Emmett will be here in about five minutes to pick me up."

"All done." I put my EOS into my small purse and zipped it up. "How do I look?"

"Even with the casts, you look hot."

I fluttered my eye lashes. "Why, thank you, kindly," I said with a Southern accent.

I had a few bad days and I was trying as hard as I could to not show it. I'd think about the baby and wondered what kind of mother I would've been and how Jimmy would fit into my life if I was still pregnant.

My mind was messing with me more and more. I nearly caved and called Jimmy, but we still hadn't talked. Bree had came by on a day I was home alone, so she didn't get a chance to meet Rose or Edward, but she'd definitely get her chance at the graduation. We were all going out to dinner afterward. This would be mine and Edwards first official date even though tons of other people were going to be around.

Edward poked his head around the corner and smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you. I'm ready when you are."

The doorbell rang and Rose excused herself to answer it.

My stomach did a topsy turvy as Edwards full body came into view. He was wearing dress slacks with a short sleeved American Eagle polo shirt. He looked mighty tasty. "And you're sexy as hell."

"You're just saying that because you wanna get in my pants."

I laughed. "That I do, but not tonight."

Edward followed me into the living room and my breath hitched when I saw the man next to Rosalie. I'd seen him before and I knew exactly where.

Rose turned around and just as she went to introduce us, Emmett burst out, "Holy shit, Destiny!"

The looks on Edward and Rose's faces were priceless.

"It's good to see you, again. You must be Emmett?"

"Yeah, the one and only, and I'm guessing your real name isn't Destiny?"

I shook my head. "Nope; it's Bella."

Emmett chuckled and looked between Rose and Edward. "My cousin Dave's bachelor party." He turned his eyes to Rose. "She was our server."

"You've seen her tits?!" Edward and Rose said at the same exact time.

"Oh, I sure have. They're very nice, too." Rose back handed him across his chest. "Oww...they're not as nice as yours, though, baby."

"They better not be," Rose said as she actually looked at my chest. "You'll be sleepin' with the fishes if you thought otherwise."

Edward had a blank stare on his face as he looked between me and Emmett. "I can't believe you've seen her tits," he said. "I don't like that image, at all."

"They're just tits; geesh," Rose said. "It's not like he jumped her bones." Then she looked at Emmett. "Did you?"

Emmett scrunched up his face. "Uh, no. I'd like to keep my dick, thank you very much."

"I really need bleach for my brain because all I can see now is you drooling over my..."

He stopped himself and glanced between me and Emmett. "Never mind. Just don't talk about it or I'll have you committed and prescribe you a lobotomy."

The subject of my breasts was dropped and we finally left.

When we arrived at the arena, Emmett and Rose went in search of his family while Edward and I tried to find a place to sit. We had to be on the ground floor because of my Huvaround.

I spotted Ali and started his way. He was talking to someone I couldn't see because his huge stature.

"Ali!" I yelled to get his attention, and when he turned around, I felt a little bit of awkwardness come over me. He was talking to Jimmy and a very beautiful blonde.

"Bella! Holy shit! I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it."

He bent over to hug me. "I wouldn't miss this."

"Bree will be so happy you're here. She told me you were gonna try." Then he looked up at Edward. "Hi, I'm Alister, but they call me Ali like Muhammad Ali."

"Nice to meet you, Ali." They shook hands. "I'm Edward."

"Likewise. You wanna sit with us? There's plenty of room down here for your go-cart."

I looked up at Edward who had his eyes on Jimmy. He was standing pretty close to the blonde lady. They appeared really chummy with each other.

Jimmy noticed me looking and stepped over to greet me. "It's good to see you out and about."

"It's nice to be out. Hopefully I'll be out of these things soon."

He smiled at me. "I've been meaning to call you because your landlord called me. She's been trying to get in touch with you."

"She has all my correct information."

"I'm not sure, but it's about your lease. She's willing to reimburse your next months rent because her niece is moving here from Colorado for school so she needs a place close to campus."

"That's enlightening. That doesn't give me much time to find another place. I can't even pack my shit."

"I can..."

"I can..."

Jimmy and Edward began to say at the same time.

I looked between them as Edward came to stand closer to me. "I can take care of your apartment. It's all trash, anyway, remember?"

"Right," I sighed. "I don't even have any clothes. Whoever broke in destroyed everything, didn't they?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah; Rose and I only straightened up."

"Dammit," I said, looking up at Jimmy. "So, are you gonna introduce me or not?"

"Shit, sorry. Bella, this is Olivia; Olivia this is Bella. She used to be one of my best dancers."

Olivia gave me a small smile and waved. She didn't even speak to me.

"Let's take our seats. I wanna go grab a drink before they start," Ali said. "Anyone else want a bottle of water? That's all they're selling, apparently."

I saw Olivia say something to Jimmy then nodded. He kissed her on the corner of her mouth, like he always did me. Then she walked off.

"I'll have one," I said and Edward jumped up.

"I'll get you one." Then he looked at Ali. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Nope; C'mon, bro."

That left me and Jimmy alone and as soon as Edward and Ali were out of sight, I pounced. "When were you gonna tell me?"

"I wasn't sure how to. We've only been seeing other for a couple of weeks."

"That's why you haven't called?" I wasn't sure where this jealousy was coming from.

He gave me a sad look. "I sorta figured with your ex back in town, I didn't stand a chance anymore."

I felt myself start to tear up. "Is she a dancer?"

"No. She's a bank manager. Funny thing is, we met years ago and then ran into each other at the grocery store."

"That's nice. Are you still fucking the other girls? You know it won't work out with her if you keep messing with your employees."

He shook his head slightly. "No, Bella, I'm not; I promise. She doesn't even know about us or what we just went through." He came closer to me and reached out to wipe my tears away. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I'm happy for you or because I've had a really bad couple of days and you're the only one I wanted to talk to."

He took my hand. "You can always call me. No matter what; you're still very important to me."

I gave him a small smile. "You're important to me, too. I just want you happy. We both deserve it."

"We do," he agreed. "I love you, Bella. I always will, and I realized after I saw you with Edward at the hospital, he looked at you like you walked on water. I guess I didn't love you enough like that."

I nodded. "I know you love me, but that night I got beat up and I heard you, I knew I wasn't who you really wanted. I really do hope Olivia can give you the love you need."

"Time will tell," he said and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Have you been talking to Edward? He says the same thing."

Jimmy chuckled. "Um...no, but are you two back together?"

"No, but he's made it perfectly clear that he's on that track." I shook my head. "He's had a lot of shit happen to him, too, so we've decided to go with the flow."

"Good." He patted my leg and stood up. Olivia came into view. "Bella was just telling me how her appointments have been going."

Olivia smiled. It looked genuine and I could see why any man would be attracted to her.

Edward and Ali finally returned and we settled in for the commencement to start.

Later on at the restaurant, Bree gushed over how gorgeous and sexy Edward is. As soon as we had a minute alone, she pounced. "Are you two getting back together?"

"Eventually, maybe. We've talked and now I understand what happened. It's a long story, so I'll have to tell you another time."

"You better. You know Jimmy fired all the other girls and brought new ones in, don't you? They seem more like adults and stick to their dancing instead of trying to get in his pants."

My brows rose. "He didn't tell me." I glanced across the room at him. He was leaning in close to Olivia and whispering in her ear. She had a huge smile on her face. "He's happy; I can see it."

"He is," she agreed. "I'm quitting, too."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup." She plopped her left hand down on the table in front of me. "Ali purposed and I'm knocked up."

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me, but I ignored them and pulled her into a hug. "That's great. Congratulations."

"Thank you. And as soon as you can walk and you're all cast free, I want you to be my maid of honor."

I hugged her, again. "Of course I will."

"Good because I don't want to be the size of a house wearing a wedding dress."

We talked a little more before Edward pulled himself away from Ali. I loved how they were getting along so well. I even saw him and Jimmy talking and eventually shake hands.

It actually turned out to be a pretty great night.

* * *

 **We got Edwards story. It was pretty traumatic what he had to go through. Both of them have gone through hell. We gotta give him a break.**

 **RTB**


	16. Chapter 16

**One more then I need to go to sleep.**

 **Love y'all.**

 **No copy right infringement. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 16**

 **BPOV**

* * *

My check-up for my arm and leg gave me great news. My arm was free from a cast all together, but I still needed to wear a boot on my leg for another two weeks. Luckily, I'd be able to walk with it, and I didn't need to ride around on the toe smasher go-cart anymore. I was sure Rose and Edward were happy about that.

Edward and I were taking things one day at a time. We talked a lot and snuggled on the couch watching movies. Things never went beyond light touches or kisses on the cheek.

Rose noticed and made sure to tell me to open my legs soon for her brother or she'd cut his balls off. Apparently, he's been a real pain in the ass at work.

I had contacted my landlord and squared everything away with her. She would have a check ready for me once the apartment was cleaned.

Me, Edward, and Rose went over to go through everything that was salvageable. Emmett showed up with a truck to haul off my ruined furniture. Whatever was halfway decent and still usable, was being donated. I was officially without any personal belongings, once again. And technically homeless.

The twins, as loving as they are, welcomed me to stay with them. They were only renting so I, reluctantly, agreed and handed over a third of the rent when it came due. I was used to paying $1,1oo a month for a studio apartment, so when I only needed to give Rose $840, I was surprised to say the least. I actually saved money. The utilities were nearly nothing, as well.

My phone rang just as I got comfortable on the couch. I was getting around so much better on my own now that I had a boot on and could use both of my hands. "Hello."

"Hey sis."

I smiled to myself because it was my brother. "Hi, brother. How are you?" I asked with surprise in my voice.

"I'm great. I called to see how you're doing and to let you know I'll be home next week."

"Next week? That's great!" I really was excited. "Did you tell Sue?"

"Yeah, she knows. I just transferred some money for her. She said it was more than enough."

"I just put two grand in the account for her, so I hope that's enough."

"I'd say so." I heard some rustling. "So, are you gonna tell me how you are?"

"I'm good. A lot better, actually. All my bruises are gone and I just have to wear a boot for another two weeks. I just got my arm cast off earlier this week."

I heard him growl. "If I ever find that fucker who did that to you, I'll kill him."

"Believe me, I'll know his face if I ever see him, again."

"Where have you been staying? You never said the last time I talked to you."

I honestly couldn't remember if I did tell him or not. I'd been so emotionally drained that talking to him went through one ear and out the other. I hated to admit that, and I miss Jasper more than ever, but things much bigger were taking up residents in my head.

"Rose and Edwards."

"Okay. I didn't know they were back in town."

"I didn't know either until I woke up with Rose sitting next to me."

I heard him sigh. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean considering how they treated you?"

"We've talked and I know what happened. It was some pretty bad shit, but I'll have to explain another time."

"As long as you'll be okay there, I guess I have no choice but to trust your judgment."

"I love you, but I'm fine; everything's fine."

"Okay. Have you been up to see mom?"

"No, but I've been calling every other day. Sue offered to bring her down, but I told her not to because of what happened when I was in the hospital."

"Yeah," he said. "I guess the different scenery really confuses her."

"I miss her, Jazz." I started to cry. "I miss daddy, a lot, too."

Jasper looks so much like our father and I favored our mom just as much. "I know, Iz; me too. As soon as I get into town, I'll come get you and take you home to mom. Maybe you should stay up there until you're completely healed."

I know he means well and is only looking out for me. "I'm actually living with Rose and Edward, now. I had to give up my apartment, so they offered for me to stay with them. I'm actually saving money by sharing the rent."

"As long as you're sure, but I'm still coming to get you to spend a few days with us."

"I'd love that. Just make sure you call me. You can pick me up on your way through Seattle. I'll make sure to have my bag packed."

"Deal; I'll make sure to get a big enough rental because with all of Alice's luggage and your shit. I'd probably be better off just renting a moving truck."

I giggled. "Screw you. I don't have that much stuff."

"I know you don't, but Alice has enough stuff that she could open her own boutique."

"I can't wait to see you guys." Edward walked in from the garage. I heard his keys land on the table by the door. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

"Love you, too, Iz. Talk to you soon."

As soon as I ended the call, Edward plopped down on the couch next to me. He smelled of the hospital. "Who do you love?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked teasingly and gave his leg a backhanded smack.

"Actually, yes I would. Do you love me?"

"Edward," I warned. "I told my brother I loved him. He'll be home next week. He's gonna come get me to go see my mom."

"I can take you." He turned on the couch and helped himself by putting his head in my lap. We were starting to get more comfortable around each other.

"I appreciate it." I started running my fingers through his hair. "But, I'll be staying up there for a few days."

"A few days?" He grumbled and turned to his side with his face pressed into my stomach, leaving his nose visible so he could breathe, and slipped his arm around my back.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" His hair was so soft and comforting as it weaved through my fingers.

"Yes." He mumbled into my stomach as he turned his face up to look at me. "I'm already used to seeing you every day and I don't think I can survive without seeing you for three."

"You'll live. We've went a lot longer than three days without seeing each other."

"Don't remind me. I guess I'll just keep calling your name until you come back home."

I laughed. "You've been listening to Zayn." Then the jerk bit me. "OUCH!" I smacked his arm. "What the hell was that for?"

"It was a love bite."

"Love bite, my ass," I said as I wet my finger and stuck it in his ear giving him a wet willy.

He jumped up off the couch quicker than I could wet my finger and do it again. "You did not just do that."

"Oh, but I did," I teased. "What are you gonna do about it?"

I loved teasing him.

"I'll think of something." He kept wiping at his ear. "This is disgusting." He walked toward the kitchen. "Since I'm up, you want anything?"

"Chocolate milk." I'd been craving it all day.

"Coming right up."

I remembered back when we used to tease each other all the time. More so before we became boyfriend and girlfriend. It was who we were and it was warming my heart to know that we could be that way again.

I heard the spoon as it clinked against the glass while he stirred the chocolaty goodness into the milk. Just the sound of it made my mouth water for the beverage.

Just as he handed me the glass, it slipped right through my fingers and every drop of the chocolate milk ended up all down the front of me and the couch.

I yelped. "Oh my God, that's freakin' cold."

Edward stood with his hand over his mouth to try and keep from laughing. "I'll get you a towel."

"Forget it; I'll need to shower." I got up and started hobbling to my room. "Will you start the shower for me, please?"

"Yeah; give me a minute to wipe the couch off. We're lucky it's leather."

Fifteen minutes later I was standing under the hot spray of the shower. It felt weird to wash my hair with both hands because my hand was still a little stiff. My grip on the body wash was proof of that as I dropped it and missed my toe by half and inch. It was gonna take me a few times to get used to showering without having someone help me.

Or so I thought.

Just as I was bending over to pick up the body wash, I heard the shower door open. When I glanced behind me, I saw Edward stepping in. He was absolutely glorious in his nakedness.

I turned back to the water. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I needed to shower, too, so I decided to join you."

"You could've asked." I kept my back to him.

"Would you have said yes?"

"Probably not." I dragged out the 'T' when I felt his arms snake around me. "Edward?"

"Just let me touch you. We don't have to do anything else." He moved a hand up and cupped one of my tits. "I could help you shave if you'd like?"

"I don't know if..." I felt him press his mouth to my neck and give it a little suck. "That feels good."

"I wish you'd let me make you feel better." His hands were sliding over my breasts and squeezing them lightly until my nipples were completely hard pebbles.

I kept my mouth shut as he began his journey to re-learn my body. His cock was hard against my back and I wanted so badly to bend over and let him take me, but my mind kept screaming at me to make him stop.

My body remembered him and wanted him inside me, but the little innocent angel on my shoulder was weighing heavier on the scale.

Edward started weighing down the other side just as his hand traveled passed my belly button.

As soon as he touched my very unshaven mound, my legs opened without my consent. I was speechless and my breathing was growing into pants.

My heart was racing and began to pound just as he pressed into my clit. "I'll wait to make love to you when you can wrap your arms and legs around me. Do you remember how well my cock fit inside you? How we used to sneak off and make love for hours?" He began rubbing faster. "Your pussy was always so tight wrapped around me and every time I came inside you, I was leaving an imprint so you'd never forget how good I made you feel."

My knees almost buckled as he moved his hand lower and pushed a finger inside me. "I remember," I said breathlessly. "Oh, God, I remember."

I felt him add another finger and started pumping faster, so I reached back for his cock. He was hard as steel and so ready for me.

When I started to stroke him, he moved back to my clit and that shot my orgasm through my entire body, causing me to sag against him. "Mmm..." he groaned. "I can't wait until you do that on my tongue and my cock."

"I can't wait..." I breathed heavily. "...either."

As I became coherent enough, I turned around, grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss me. We hadn't kissed each other properly in a million years.

I missed his kisses; I missed his cock or better yet, I just simply missed him.

When we ended our kiss, I looked up into his eyes. "You asked me earlier if I loved you and the answer is yes, I do love you; I always have. Even when I tried to move on with my life. I tried so hard to love Jimmy like I loved you, but my heart just wouldn't let me and now I know why. I know that it was just waiting for you to come home."

He placed his hands on my face and softly pressed his lips to mine. "I love you, too, Isabella Swan, and I always will with my whole heart. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for blocking you from my life for so long."

"You have to," I tell him. "I forgive you and you need to let it be in the past. We both had things happen to us that we need to put away in the back of our minds and when we need to talk about them, we have each other that we can turn to."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, again and kissed me passionately. When he pulled away, he looked at me for a long minute before dropping to the floor of the shower on one knee. "What the hell are you doing, now?"

"I want you to marry me. I know I don't have a ring and this isn't the most romantic situation, but I know I love you and always have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We were meant to be together. It just took us a while to get where we are now, so will you please marry me?"

Cue the water works. "This is got to be the strangest proposal ever and definitely one to share with the grand-kids." His eyes grew wide and I nodded. "Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

 **You gotta understand that they've known each other their whole lives, so him proposing to her so soon after them walking back into each other's lives, shouldn't even be questioned. It's just been a long time awaiting.**

 **RTB**


	17. Chapter 17

******* **FOR ADULT EYES ONLY. THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO BE 18 OR OLDER TO READ THIS CHAPTER.*****

 **Last one for the night. See y'all later.**

 **No copy right infringement. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 17**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"Did you say yes?" Rose asked as she drove us through town to the mall.

It was two days after Edward proposed to me in the shower. I hadn't seen much of Rose over the last few days because she mainly worked, came home, slept then headed right back to the hospital. It was pretty much the same with Edward. With me being pretty much healed, I was okay to be home by myself.

"What do you think?"

"It better have been yes and none of that 'I need time' bullshit. That time needs to be spent planning a wedding. As far as I'm concerned, the last eight years is completely irrelevant. The love you two have for each other was strong enough to stay inside you. Hell, neither of you truly tried to move on."

"You're right and I guess all I need to do now is ask if you'll be my maid of honor?"

"I knew it!" She yelled, scaring the shit out of me. "You bitch! Of course I'll be your maid of honor."

"Thank you and all that, but please don't yell anymore; I almost peed my pants."

She laughed a good hearty laugh at me. "You've always had a tiny bladder."

"Gee thanks." She parked the car and used the temporary handicap tag so we could park closer. "I need the bathroom before we hit the stores."

"Yes, Bella-pee, we'll go straight to the bathroom."

There wasn't much I was really interested in. I didn't want to try on too many pairs of jeans because that meant I'd have to keep taking my boot off. That thing's a pain in the ass to put on then take off. It think it has more Velcro than it really needs.

I ended up buying a few shirts and four pairs of jeans. I made sure to stock up on new underwear and bras. We even stopped at American Eagle so I could get Edward a few shirts and some boxer briefs. I also got a really nice dress shirt for him. I was sure he had plenty of clothes, but I had eight birthdays I wanted to make up for.

When we passed one of the jewelry stores, I browsed the engagement rings. There were so many to choose from, but I wanted Edward to be the one to pick out my ring for me. He knows what I like and it made it even more special if he chose the one he wants for me. I trusted his taste in style.

"You wanna stop by the bridal boutique by the house? Maybe you can get an idea of what you want."

I smiled at her as an image of my dress came to mind. "I already know what I want. I've imagined it since I fell in love with your brother almost thirteen years ago."

"You're pathetic, you know that?" I knew she was only joking.

"Why?" I whined. "There's nothing wrong with a girl imagining her wedding dress when they're fifteen years old." I knew what would get her to stop teasing me. "The first time me and Edward had sex..."

"WOAH! Hold the phone there, Nelly. I don't need to know anything about my brothers junk or anything about his sex, life for that matter."

"Oh, I'm sure you wanna hear this." I giggled, knowing she'd fight me tooth and nail to shut up.

"NO! Just...no, Bella. If I tell you I imagined the same thing at fifteen, will you please refrain from telling me anything about sex with my brother?"

"Will it be true?" I gave her the stink eye. "Because if it's not, I'll make sure to describe how big..."

"STOP! Oh, Lord, please stop. I can not have that image in my head." She glanced at me. "You're an asshole, and yes it's true. Remember my first boyfriend Royce King?" I nodded, knowing exactly who she was talking about and how badly he broke her heart. "I thought he was my forever at fifteen. He even talked about us getting married one day."

"You never told me that."

"Yeah, well, there's more I haven't told anyone except Edward." She stared out at the road as we sat at a stop light. "He wasn't gentle our first time."

"What? He raped you?"

She shook her head, slightly. "No. It was consensual, but he ripped me. I had to lie to my parents and tell them I was dared to walk across the top of a chain-link fence without falling and slipped. They took me to the ER; I had to have nine stitches."

"That's just...Oh, my God, that's horrible; I'm sorry."

"Eh.." She shrugged her shoulders. "Royce was pissed because I couldn't have sex for a while. That was the first time he cheated on me. He told me he found a pussy that could take all of his cock without bleeding all over him."

"What a dick! That's just flat out cruel. Did he not know you were a virgin?"

"Oh, he knew. He assumed because I was a little on the chubby side that the fat stretched out my pussy."

"That had to be traumatic for you. Did he at least feel bad at all?"

She chuckled. "He was definitely a good actor. I found out a few years ago that he ended up in prison for raping a sixteen year old by sodomy. He didn't last a week before he became someone's bitch. He gets fucked in the ass on a day to day basis, now."

It wasn't funny, by I laughed anyway. "Serves him right for being a douche. Karma really is a bitch."

"I was the pathetic one back then. I kept begging him not to break up with me. I'd let him do almost anything to me just so he wouldn't end things between us. Fucking me in the ass drew the line over a boundary I didn't want to cross, so that's when I wised up and dumped him."

"Took you three years to do it." I remembered it clear as day when she warred with herself over that evil bastard.

She gave me a small smile. "I know, so please know I'm only teasing you about the whole wedding dress thing."

"Rosie, you wouldn't be you if you didn't poke fun at someone at least once a day." I smiled at her. "You're my best friend and I love you. I only wish I could've been there for you when all that happened. It wasn't Royce that was the actor; it was you."

"Edward only knows some of it and I'd like it to stay that way."

I gave her a knowing look. "He won't ever hear any of it from me, so put your foot on the gas 'cause I gotta pee."

Rose laughed like I hadn't heard in a long time.

I couldn't get in the house fast enough before I nearly pissed all over myself.

A few days later when Rose came home from work, she threw a stack of bridal magazines at me. "Get to plannin' bitch." Then she plopped down on the couch next to me. "Did Edward text you?"

"Yeah, he'll be a few more hours." I flipped a few pages of one of the magazines before I spoke again. "My brother will be home in a couple of days and I'll be going to Forks for a few days to spend some time with him and my mom."

"That's cool. I wish my parents would move back to Washington." She took a magazine from the stack. "You know Edwards gonna go apeshit while you're gone, right?"

"He'll be fine. We spent more than eight years away from each other; what's three days?"

"An eternity especially after you finally get the love of your life back and ask her to marry you only after a month or so of being back in said life."

I smacked her in the head with the magazine I was looking at. "I get it, okay, so maybe you two can drive up and get me."

"I'll have to check my schedule, but that sounds good. We haven't seen Jasper since he left for boot camp. That's been..." She paused as she did the math in her head. "Holy shit! Weren't we Freshman in high school?" Then she chuckled. "Fuck, your brothers old."

"He is not." I smacked her with the magazine, again. "He's only thirty-one."

"That's old," she remarked.

I laid my magazine down. "Rose, you do realize we're four years away from thirty, right?"

"You may be almost thirty, but I'm not. I'm a vampire and stopped aging at twenty-two. That was a great year."

"You're such a dork. So, is Edward a 109 year old vampire who stopped aging at seventeen?"

She laughed. "No, stupid; he didn't get so lucky."

I shook my head. "What am I gonna do with you? There's never a dull moment when you're around."

"You love me, though and I'll change you into a vampire if you want."

I laughed. "You're incorrigible."

"I know; that's why Emmett can't get enough of me. He just lives across the street and asked me to move in with him." She huffed. "We've only been dating for a couple of months."

"Do you love him?"

"What?" She made a face. "It's too soon for that shit."

"Rosie, look at me." She glanced at me then back at the magazine. "Rosalie Cullen, do not make me break out the middle name because then..."

"Fine," she relented. "Yes, I love him, okay, but he doesn't know; he can't know. Not right now, anyway."

I turned toward her the best I could. "Rosie, I know better than anyone that when you love someone the way I love your brother, don't wait to tell them. I love Edward with everything that I am and I can't wait to marry him. We wasted too many years apart when either of us could have fixed our situation. We've tried different routes, but look where we are now. We're where we could have been years ago."

"You're so logically smart that it makes my teeth hurt."

"Well, then go brush your fucking teeth and tell him." I picked up the magazine and swatted her with it, again only she grabbed it and smacked me with it, instead. That's when my phone chimed with a message.

It was a message from Edward. _**"I wanted to say I love you to the future Mrs. Cullen."**_

Rose must've read the text. "My brother is one cheesy motherfucker."

I turned my phone away from her prying eyes before I responded. _**"I love you, too. I'll see you when you get home."**_

I saw the magazine headed for my head. "You're a cheesy motherfucker, too."

"You better believe I am. I'm finally happy and I won't let anyone ruin it."

A couple of hours later, Rose had excused herself when she received a message from Emmett letting her know he was home. I hoped she'd get her head out of the mud and tell him she loves him. Life was too short to not be happy.

I was snoozing when I felt a light touch on my face. "Hey, beautiful."

I crooked my finger at him then pointed to my lips, and as his mouth touched mine, I felt a zing course through me that happened every time he touched me.

When he pulled back, he smiled "You hungry?"

"I could eat but I'm not starving." I rubbed my hands over my face. "How was your day?"

"Miserable because I wasn't here with you." He looked over at the coffee table. "What's all this?" He picked up a magazine. "Ah, wedding planning. How far have you gotten?"

"Not even started. I spent more time smacking your sister with them."

He chuckled. "Gotta love her. She at Emmett's?"

"Yeah. Did you know he asked her to move in with him?" I asked as he started for the kitchen.

I heard the fridge open then the clink of a beer bottle cap as it hit the garbage can. "She hadn't said anything to me. I wonder if she will? You can tell she's batshit crazy about him."

"What's it with you two and animal shit? She said apeshit earlier."

Edward came to sit next to me. "Well, I'm Bella-shit crazy about you." Then he pulled my legs over his lap and kissed the tip of my pretty red toes. "Your foot stinks."

"Thank you. I'll make sure to remind you before you decide to kiss my toes, again, jackass."

He pushed the leg of my pajama bottoms up off my leg that was broken. I had my boot off while I was lounging on the couch. "Is your leg all hairy like your pussy?" I dug the heel of my other foot into his thigh. "Mercy!" He yelled. "I won't say anything else about the Sasquatch living between your legs."

"That's it!" I moved to get up.

"Where you goin'?" He snatched me around the waist and pulled me into his lap. "Don't be all pissy; I'm just joking around with you."

I kissed his cheek. "You wanna take a shower with me? Help me shave?"

"You gonna let me do other stuff, too?" He pushed his hand between my legs and started rubbing as he kissed me on the neck and worked his way up to my ear. "I can't wait to taste you. It's been way too long."

I groaned and threw my head back. "You're killing me."

"Let's get in the shower," he whispered against my neck and continued to rub me. I opened my legs more before pressing my hand against his for more pressure, wanting more friction.

"You're gonna make me cum if you keep rubbing me." I could feel my release building as he focused on the area where my clit was hidden behind the fabric of my sleep pants and thong.

Abruptly, he stood up with me in his arms and headed to the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet and rushed out only to come back in with a brand new razor and a can of shaving cream. "You keep that shit in your room?"

"No. I just bought these and hadn't brought them in the bathroom, yet." He placed them on the sink and pulled a couple of towels from the closet. Then he got the clippers from under the sink and plugged them in before he helped me undress.

A moment later, he grabbed the clippers. "We're making this easy."

I giggled. "You're silly."

"Oh, but this makes it so much easier before I take the razor to those luscious lips of yours."

"You're gonna shave me completely bald? I can't have the little landing strip I like to have?"

"Oh, no, baby; it's all coming off."

He looked like a kid in a toy store. "Okay." I spread my legs as he flipped the power on. "Don't you dare clip me or..."

"I won't. If I do, I'll make sure to kiss it all better." He dropped to his knees in front of me and smiled from ear to ear.

As he leaned forward to kiss me, I felt his hand smooth up my thigh until he reached my pussy. He pushed his thumb into my clit causing a jolt flash through me.

My legs fell open further and our kiss grew more intense. I pulled away, breathless as ever. "I need you to fuck me."

I looked down to where he was rubbing over my clit. "Nope, but how about this?" He turned the power off to the clippers and laid them on the floor next to him.

He pushed two fingers inside me and started to pump. I could feel his eyes on my face, so I looked up into his smoldering eyes. "Make me cum."

"I plan on it." He sped up his movements and pushed as far as he could inside me. I could feel as he curled his fingers to get to that spot that would push me over the edge. "C'mon, baby."

I knew my moans could be heard throughout the entire house if anyone were home. With Rose across the street, I didn't hold anything back. She was probably getting the same treatment.

As soon as I felt the heat start to rise, I reached up and grabbed him around the neck and pulled his mouth to mine. Our tongues and lips were all over each other, then it hit me. I tensed up, holding my breath as flashes of heat spread all over me. My clit twitched and pulsed as Edward held his hand still as he felt my pussy gripping his fingers. "God, I love you."

When he pulled his fingers out of me, I noticed they were slick with my arousal. He smiled then brought them to his mouth. He moaned and licked my juices from his fingers. "Mmm...I love you, too."

He then reached over and picked up the clippers, again and smiled a devious smile as he started cutting away my hair.

It only took a couple of minutes before he reached for the shaving cream and the new razor. "Lean back and open your legs more."

I did as he asked and watched every move he made and before too long, he was done and we were stepping into the shower. He was hard as a rock as he stepped in behind me. "Let me wash your hair," he said as I turned around and looked up at him.

I kept my eyes on his face as I tilted my head back so he could get my hair wet. I wanted to reach down and wrap my fingers around his cock, but I wanted all the grooming out of the way then we could continue to play.

"Why're you staring at me?" I heard him open the shampoo then began to wash my hair.

"I still can't believe I'm here with you. It's like I'm dreaming. I've wanted you home for so long and now you're here."

He smiled down at me before he gave the tip of my nose a small kiss. "And we're getting married."

"And we're getting married," I repeated. He rinsed my hair and moved on to the conditioner. That only took a minute before he rinsed my hair, again.

He reached up over my head one more time before he dropped to his knees in front of me like he did when he proposed. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I looked down to see him holding a beautiful, shiny diamond ring up for me to see. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you please marry me?"

"I already said yes."

"Just humor me; say it, again."

I smiled down at him. "I'd love nothing more than to finally become your wife."

He stood up and took my left hand so he could slide the ring on my finger. I flexed my hand to look at it. It was beautiful and exactly what I imagined he would pick out for me. "You like it?"

"I love it," I replied and raised up on my toes to kiss him. "Now can I suck your dick?"

"By all means, suck away."

* * *

 **Oh Boy!**

 **RTB**


	18. Chapter 18

*****ADULT EYES ONLY*****

 **Thank you to LaSpia for giving me that 100th review.**

 **No copy right infringement. SM owns most characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 18**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"Thank God," I said as I flexed my toes and moved my foot around. I was finally completely healed and boot free. I had stuck my matching shoe in my purse just in case.

Jasper had called to let me know his trip home was moved back by a week because of some paperwork that was late by a few days of being filed. He was still coming home, but a week later than what he expected.

That was fine by me because I wanted to be completely healed by the time he came home so he wouldn't have to worry about me so much.

Ever since the night Edward gave me my engagement ring, I found myself sleeping in his room. We still hadn't made love. It was all on him, not me. I was ready and willing, but he wanted me to be completely healed and it looked like we'd be taking that next step tonight.

I wasn't gonna say anything; I wanted to see if he'd keep his word and slip it to me, finally. I've been going insane since we finally got back together.

Once the doctor walked back in and gave me the free and clear, we couldn't get out of the office fast enough and with all the great news, we left the office with smiles on our faces. I knew why I was smiling and I hoped he was smiling for the same reason.

That night, Edward helped me shave both my legs, and trimmed my landing strip. He left my arm pits for me to do.

He quickly washed up and hopped out of the shower. "You're not gonna wait on me?"

"I think I heard my phone ringing. I wanna make sure it isn't the hospital. Just be careful when you get out."

I was confused by his actions, but brushed it off and finished my shower.

When I walked into our room, I gasped at what was before me. There were rose petals scattered all over the place and a bunch of tea light candles lit around the room.

"What's all this?"

"They're battery operated so we don't have to worry about the house catching on fire." He looked nervous as he waited with baited breath. He had slipped on a pair of the boxer briefs I'd bought him and stood by my side of the bed. "I wanted it to be perfect when we make love for the first time in more than eight years. I wanted it to be like our very first time where I took care of you." He started stepping toward me. "Do you like it?"

I dropped my towel before placing my hands on his chest. My ring glinted in the candle light. "Anything you do for me, I love." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss started slow as we eased our way over to the bed. I wanted him as naked as me, so I began to push his boxers down. He was hard and ready for me in no time at all.

I scooted up on the bed and made my way to the center where Edward climbed up over me. "I should get a condom."

"I'm clean and I've had my shots."

Edward chuckled. "You sound like a pet talking to her owner."

"You own my heart; does that count?"

"Oh, it counts as long as..." He reached down and ran his fingers along my opening. "...I own this, too."

"You own all of me." I reached up and pulled him down on top of me. "I'm ready to be completely yours all over, again."

He propped himself up on one elbow and stared into my eyes as tears glistened in his. "I've never stopped loving you all these years. We've lived apart for too long and I'm finally back where I need to be. Please don't make me wait to marry you."

"I don't wanna wait, either, but can we talk after you shove your fat cock inside me, please?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"I'm complimenting you on how big I know your dick is. I'm sure it hasn't changed and can still make me have a lingering feeling for hours afterward."

"Duly noted." I felt him move his hand to grip himself and line up with my entrance. He pushed in slightly then stopped. "I could cum like this."

I opened my legs as far as they could go only to wrap them around his ass. I used my feet and pushed to urge him forward.

I felt myself stretch to fit him. There wasn't any pain, thankfully, but uncomfortable at first.

As soon as he was completely sheathed inside me, he stopped again when I gasped loudly. "Oh, shit; stop for a sec."

"Am I hurting you?" He started to pull out, but I stopped him.

"No." I used my feet to keep him from moving. "Just a little uncomfortable, but it's going away. I haven't been stretched like this in over eight years."

Edward jerked his head back. "Are you serious with me, right now?"

"Serious about what?"

A cheesy smile started on his beautiful mouth. "So, I'm..."

"Yes, very. Don't make me say the rest."

I couldn't describe the sound that came out of my mouth when he pushed harder into me. It definitely wasn't a fake porn star moan that I released. It was genuine all the way down to my core.

My nails dug into his arm as he held his position. "You're so damn tight. Just like our first time." He pulled back and began to push in and out at a steady pace. My moans grew louder the faster he moved.

Then he changed his position by slipping his arms under mine and gripped my shoulders. He used his thighs to push my legs open further.

He moved faster, but never speeding up to full on fucking. He was making love to me as if it really was our first time.

I couldn't help digging my nails into his back each time he pushed inside me. The feeling was so overwhelming and stimulating that I could barely control my reaction to how I was feeling.

Edward started kissing me to capture my moans as they poured out of me. The sensations he was sharing with me, was waking up my body from an eight year dormancy. Our souls were finally reconnecting after being torn apart for so long.

When he pressed inside me harder, I nearly screamed. He groaned into my ear as he subsided his movements. "I love you, so much and I'm sorry I left you. I'll never leave you, again."

I hugged him as tight as I could as he began to move, again. "I love you, too; more than anything."

As our first round of lovemaking came to an end, Edward pulled out slowly, but didn't move from the top of me. He stared down at me and caressed my face with the tips of his fingers. He'd kiss me then trace my lips. "I can't wait to marry you and have babies."

I felt a small twinge in my heart as I thought about the baby I lost. I wasn't sure I could allow myself to get pregnant, again, so soon, and I hoped he'd understand.

My heart was still racing as he moved to lay next to me. He pulled me into his arms as I lay my head on his chest.

"My pussy is throbbing." That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

He chuckled. "I tell you I don't wanna wait to get married and you tell me your pussy's throbbing."

I jerked up and rolled over on top of him. I straddled his hips and placed my hands on the pillows at each side of his head. I leaned over with my face hovering over his. "You, Edward Cullen, are the love of my life. I'll tell you I love you every minute of the day if I have to, so one time of it slipping by doesn't matter. We'll get married as soon as we can plan something and the babies..."

"The babies can wait if that's what you need; I understand, but as soon as you're ready, I'll be more than happy to knock you up."

I pressed my mouth to his. "Thank you. I love you, and I want lots of babies with you; I just need a little time."

"Not too long 'cause we're getting old," he joked. "We'll be thirty in just over three years."

"Three years, four years, who cares. I promise not to wait that long."

For the next two days, as soon as he was home from work, all we did was have sex. It was as if when we'd start to kiss, Rose got disgusted and left. Not before she gave me a smile and closed the door. Then we'd end up naked on our way to the bedroom.

Saturday morning, I woke with massive cramps and blood soaked through the sheets of the bed. Edward had some on top of his thigh from where he spooned with me. If it weren't for him being a doctor, I was sure he'd be disgusted, but he wasn't and I didn't let it embarrass me.

After we cleaned up and changed the bedding, he put everything in the wash before climbing back in bed with me. "Why don't you leave a message for your brother and let him know we'll come up tomorrow? I'll get you a heating pad, some Midol, some chocolate, and Cheerwine."

"You do love me." I pressed the power button to the TV then reached for my phone. I sent Jasper a text and left a voicemail. I knew they were probably still in the air, but as long as he got the message, it'll be fine.

Edward left a few minutes after I finished the message for my brother. He came back with all my period essentials. I figured it would be bad considering it was my first period after losing the baby. I was hoping the shot would stop my cycle or at least lesson it. Of course I wasn't so lucky.

"All that stuff is for later, so what can I get my beautiful fiance for breakfast?"

"Is Rose home? She has that vibrating pillow she uses when she has her period." I expected him to flinch at the thought of his sister menstruating.

"She's still asleep." He cuddled up next to me and laid his head on my chest. "I wish I could make you feel better."

"I've always been like this." I scraped my fingers through his hair.

"I remember," he said into my boob. "And believe it or not, I remember the first time you started. I think it was a few months after your twelfth birthday. Rose had already started hers about six months before you, so she was the first person you went running to then you went to your mom."

I giggled. "I was so proud because I knew my boobs weren't far behind."

"They popped out that summer before Freshman year. I couldn't get away from the shower long enough before I was popping wood again. All I could think about was getting you to take your shirt off to show me."

I laughed, again, as I remembered him constantly staring at my chest and having a pillow in his lap every time I was at his house. "By the end of Freshman year, you finally got to see them."

"That was the best day of my life. I've had many more since then, but that night after you went home, I think I jacked off three times."

"You poor boy." He turned so he could face me. "Every first I had with you was the best of my life."

* * *

Around three, my phone rang. "Hey, big brother."

"We just got the rental and I checked my messages. Are you okay?"

"I am," I told him. "I woke up to my period and it's really bad. Edward will bring me up tomorrow. We'll leave in the morning and stay for the day."

"I could have gone without the details. A stomachache would have sufficed." I heard him say something to someone then he grumbled.

"Hello, sister in-law." I heard a kid giggle in the background.

"Alice, hi! How are you?"

"I'm great; we can't wait to see you. You sure you can't come up with us? I brought you some stuff from Italy."

After living in Italy most of her life, Alice developed a slight Italian accent. I was sure she could speak the language very fluently. "Sorry, but I'll be up tomorrow. I still get really bad periods and all I want to do is stay in bed today."

"That will change after you have your first baby. Your nephew needs a cousin."

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I have some news, but I don't want to share over the phone."

She grumbled. "Nessuna Attesa! I don't want to wait."

"You have no choice. I want to tell you in person."

"Bene, okay; you win. I'll see you tomorrow."

She didn't even say bye before she ended our call.

That night was the first night Edward and I didn't grope each other since we got back together. He held me all night and rubbed small circles with his thumb where his hand lay. It was soothing and led me into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Nessuna Attesa: No waiting**

 **Bene: Fine/Well**

 **RTB**


	19. Chapter 19

**No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 19**

 **BPOV**

* * *

By eight the next morning we were on the road to Forks. I invited Rose to come with us, but she had plans with Emmett to head out on his boat. That sounded like a day I would love to have.

When we arrived, there was a little blonde boy playing with a soccer ball on the side of the house. He looked up when I opened the car door. I witnessed him throw the ball down as he took off running toward me.

"Zia, Bella!" He yelled.

As soon as he reached me, he slammed into me, wrapping his arms around my waist. He was almost as tall as me.

I stumbled back into the side of the car as I greeted my nephew. "Hi, Dante."

"Ma-ma an Pa-pa are inside." His accent was much stronger than Alice's.

"Is everything okay?"

"Gran-ma-ma iz having a bad day. She yelled at Pa-pa to leave her home. She doz not know him no more."

I mussed up his hair on top of his head. "Is that why you're outside?"

"It iz. Who iz dat?"

Edward came to stand next to me. "This is Edward." I squatted down in front of him. "You wanna know a secret?" He nodded his head vigorously. "Me and Edward are getting married soon. He's gonna be your Uncle."

"Unkel Edwarde?"

"Yes. You can come to our wedding." I stood up after Dante hugged me around the neck. "Let's go inside and let your mom and dad know I'm here."

When we made our way inside where my mother was screaming. As soon as she saw me, she came running. "Bella, this man came in my house with this..." She waved her hand toward Alice who was leaning up against the counter by the fridge, "...woman and kid."

"Mom." I held her by her shoulders. "That's Jasper and Alice and their son Dante." I could see the wheels turning in her head. "Jasper's your oldest son."

I turned to Sue and indicated to get a syringe with a pre-measured sedative in it. Her doctor makes sure Sue has one for incidents like this.

"I don't have a son," she said. "I only have one child and that's you."

"No, momma. You need to think real hard. Jasper's been gone on a tour in the Marine Corps. He's finally home to stay, and that's his wife Alice. They've been married for almost eleven years."

She brought her hands up to her head. "I...I don't remember; why can't I remember?"

Sue came up next to us. "C'mon, Renee. Let's go upstairs and relax for a little while."

Mom looked at Sue. "Why can't I remember?" Then she looked at me. "What can't I remember?"

"Just go with Sue, momma. She can help you upstairs.

Mom looked at Jasper and Alice, then down to Dante who was standing in front of his mother before Sue led my mom to the stairs.

Jasper came at me and wrapped me in his arms. "I didn't know she'd gotten this bad. I would've come home sooner."

"I don't think it would've made a difference. She's getting worse; I don't think any of us can help her anymore."

He squeezed me. "We'll talk about that another time. Right now, I need to look at my baby sister." He stepped back and held me at arms length. "You're too skinny." Then he looked up at Edward and stepped forward, and extended his hand. "It's good to see you, Edward."

"Likewise; how was your flight?"

"Interesting."

I left the two men to talk and stepped over to Alice to hug her. "It's so good to see you."

"Oh, si mia sorella. I have missed you. We have much to talk about. You have new, yes?"

"I do." I turned to Edward and Jasper to notice they were engaged in conversation, so I took it upon myself and stuck my left hand out.

She screamed. "Oh, Ti stai per sposare! A wedding!"

Jasper and Edward turned their attention to us. "What's going on?" Jasper asked.

Edward stepped over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I've asked Bella to marry me and she said yes."

Jasper's brows rose. "So soon?"

"Jazz! You have no room to talk. We married two months after we met."

He smiled and nodded. "You're right and they've known each other since they were kids."

"I want you to give me away."

Jasper's eyes began to water. "Me? Why me?"

"Daddy's not here anymore, Jazz, that's why. You're my big brother and you're home now, so I can't think of a better person to hand me over to the love of my life."

He pulled me into another tight hug. "I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"I go to wedding ma-ma?" I heard Dante ask.

"Si figlio. You will be at the wedding. Zia will want you there."

Sue came down the stairs a moment later. "Did someone say wedding?"

I flashed her my ring. "Yes!" I said excitedly.

"It's about time," she said as she hugged me then went to Edward. She put her hand on his cheek. "It's about time you came home to sweep her off her feet." She teared up as she spoke. "I've watched you two grow up and fall in love. Then life got in the way far too long." She wrapped her arms around him. "The Lord works in mysterious ways."

"You'll have to come. Your whole family can come; I miss seeing them."

"I'll pass on the invitation. Just let me know when."

"Soon,' Edward said. "Very soon."

We settled in and talked about Italy and Germany. Jasper couldn't talk too much about his tour, so we mainly stuck with the food cultures and traditions they have.

Alice told us about Italy and the stuff Dante was learning about American culture before they moved here. She had started teaching him English and Italian since the moment he was born.

Jasper's eyes sparkled as she talked. You could see that he was clearly head over heels in love with her. I only hoped Edward still looks at me the same way in eleven years.

Sue stayed for about thirty minutes then excused herself. She was heading down to the reservation to see her kids and grand-kids. She said mom should sleep for a few hours or until the sedative wore off.

We called in an order at the diner and Charlotte was over the moon when she heard Jasper was home. She was sending Garrett over to deliver our food and sending a Black Forest Cake, for free, for our dessert. She also demanded that we all come in to see her as soon as we could. That was the moment I realized I wanted our wedding in Forks; in our hometown where we first fell in love and where a piece of us would always be.

I told Jasper about my stay in the hospital. Edward couldn't refrain from telling him how bad of shape I was in. Jasper's face contorted with anger as Edward told him about all my injuries. The baby wasn't mentioned nor my job at the club. That was something I needed to save for another time.

Garrett showed up about thirty minutes later with our food. He picked me up and hugged me like I was light as a feather.

I told him about the wedding only to have him scold Edward for not telling his parents yet. He promised the call them as soon as we got home.

"You best be giving me and Char an invitation. She'll have your hide if you don't."

"I was actually wanting the wedding here," I announced only to get high approval from everyone. "Can we have the reception at the diner?"

"Char wouldn't have it any other way. You just need to go see her to make the plans."

"I'll go see her my next trip up," I promised. "I don't want anything big. Just our closest friends and family and I consider you and Charlie family. Mike and Lauren can come up, too."

"We'll see. Lauren's been having a hard time with the pregnancy."

My hand covered my mouth. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Garrett said his good-byes then me and Alice set out all the great smelling food.

Dante was shoveling food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. "You hungry, little man?"

"American food iz so good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full, son. You might choke and it's rude."

"Sorry, Pa-pa," Dante mumbled through a bite of his burger.

I hated to go, but around five we left. Sue had arrived just before we said our farewells. She brought gifts for Dante from her grand-kids and he went crazy over the traditional Indian puzzle games they gave him.

My heart swelled with so much love for that kid. It also wept for my lost baby. The pain was becoming more bearable even though it's only been a couple of months.

When we got home, Edward did as he promised and called his parents. I could hear Esme screaming and I only hoped it was happy screaming. I assumed from the smile on Edwards face that they approved.

I had gone into our room and changed into a long t-shirt and a pair of my boy shorts before joining Edward in the living room. He must've been talking to his dad about his and Rosalie's jobs at the hospital. He slipped in about Emmett, but they already knew about him. They were happy as long as their kids are happy.

They asked how I was because Rose had told them the basics of what happened. Again, Edward just gave them the short story.

I yelled hello to them just before Edward ended their call after they congratulated me on finally getting their son to settle down. I was more than happy to help out.

Edward plopped down on the couch, landing with his head in my lap. "I'm exhausted," he mumbled. "I hate driving."

"I guess you'll never become a truck driver."

"Ugh," he groaned. "That'll never happen. I don't see how some of those people do it. I mean, they don't have asses because they sit all the time."

I laughed. "I hate to break it to you but you don't have an ass, either."

"What?!" He jumped up off the couch and tried to look back at his ass even going into the bathroom to look in the mirror. He came out sighing with relief. "There's one back there; it's just a little flat."

I laughed more. "You're such a dork. You have a perfect ass."

He laid back down with his head in my lap only this time he faced my stomach. He raised my shirt and pulled it over his head. I didn't have a bra on so he took advantage of my nipples while he was under there.

We didn't hear the door open or close. "Good God. If this is what I have to walk in on all the time, then I'm moving in with Emmett."

"Are you really?" Edward asked as he pulled his head from under my shirt.

"No. He farts too much in his sleep." She sat in the over-stuffed chair that matched the couch ."How was Forks?"

"Forks is Forks, and by the way, you fart in your sleep, too," I said, giving her the stink eye. "And we're having our wedding in Forks."

She leaned forward in the chair with excitement. "Please tell me Char and Garrett are coming?"

I gave her a huge smile. "The reception is gonna be at the diner."

Edward rolled back over and pulled my shirt over his head. "Don't mind me. I'm only the groom. All I have to do is show up."

He took my nipple between his lips and gave it a strong suck.

"Are you sucking on her damn tits while I'm in the fucking room?!"

"Yup," he mumbled against my skin.

"You're sick," she said in disgust. Then she looked at me. "And you're letting him."

"We were just getting ready to go to bed before you walked in." Edward slipped out from underneath my shirt and got up from the couch. He bent over to kiss me, pinched my nipple, turned and gave Rose the middle finger before he headed to our room. "I'll be there in a minute."

Rose chuckled. "He's not getting' any anyway, so why rush?" She smacked her hands down on the arms of the chair and stood up. "I'm goin' to bed. I have surgery at 7:30 in the morning. We'll talk when I get home."

"Night Rose. I love you."

"Love you, too, Bella-boo. Night."

I shut off the lights and made my way to the room where I found Edward laying face down on his side of the bed with his arms spread out.

I stood and stared down at his form as I thanked my lucky stars for bringing him back to me.

* * *

 **These two crack me up.**

 **RTB**


	20. Chapter 20

**No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 20**

 **BPOV**

* * *

I had called Bree the day I got the all clear to go without my boot. I let her know that I was ready when she was ready to get her nuptials under way.

A couple of days later, I found myself riding a bus into down town Seattle so I could hit the sidewalks and reapply at a lot of places I'd already been. I was bound and determined to find a job. Even after I saw the balance in my bank account.

I needed a new car, but I was still waiting on my insurance settlement. They told me eight to ten weeks before everything was said and done.

I made my way back toward the hospital only to spot the man who beat the hell out of me. He had just walked out of Starbucks and looked up, locking eyes with me. That's when I noticed the nice shiny badge clipped to the waistband of his jeans.

The hospital was just around the corner from where I was, so that's when I decided to kick my shoes off and hit the pavement running. My foot was still stiff, but I pushed on and tried to get there as fast as I could. I knew if I made it to the hospital before he caught me, I could get to the fourth floor where Edward would be.

As soon as I started running, I knew he did, too. I only hoped I had the advantage considering I was already on the side of the street I needed to be on.

My leg was starting to ache and burn as I tried to run faster. I could hear his footfalls gaining on me.

He yelled. "You need to stop, Bella. You're only making things worse."

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed back.

I was huffing so bad that my chest was starting to hurt and my side ache. I didn't have much further to go to reach the corner I needed.

Just as I took that step to go around the corner, my escape came to an abrupt halt when I slammed into someone. I half expected them to go flying back to land on their ass, but they caught me. "I told you to stop," he growled.

"Let go of me," I demanded and tried to pull my arms away from him.

"Just shut the fuck up, you stupid bitch." He dragged me down a back alley and slammed his shoulder into a metal door to get it open. It took a couple of tries before it finally gave way.

As soon as we were inside, he slammed me against the wall, causing my cheek to hit the concrete. The same cheek he cracked the last time he beat me up. "Let me go!"

"Do you know that I've been trying to find you then all of a sudden 'POOF', there you were."

"What do you want from me?"

"First off, you know my face and second, your boyfriend has something of mine."

He had my hands behind my back where he was putting them in handcuffs, "I have no clue what Edward has that's yours. How do you know him, anyway?"

He turned me around and grabbed my face, "Stop fuckin' around. I'm talking about Jimmy Hunter. Isn't he the guy you fuck?"

I spit in his face only to get his open palm across my face. I felt my lip split and the blood started running into my mouth and over my chin. "Next time you'll get my fist like the last time you tried to stick your nose into my business."

"I don't know what you want and I don't work or fuck Jimmy anymore."

"Oh, but I bet every last penny I have that if he knew you were missing, he'd drop everything to look for you."

I shook my head. "You're a fucking douche. Of course he'd come looking for me; we're friends."

"Who's this Edward you mentioned before?"

"None of your damn business. What'd you do with Angela? Jimmy said she stopped coming into work."

"That bitch couldn't find a flea on a cat even if there were a million on the damn animal."

"Why don't you tell me what Jimmy has that's yours and maybe I could tell you if he has it or not?"

He paced back and forth a few times with one hand on his hip and the other was rubbing his forehead. "I know he has them and they have to be at that damn club because I've already been through his condo twice."

"He never said anything about anyone breaking into his condo." Then it dawned on me that he was the one who destroyed my apartment. "But you were the one who broke into my place."

"I figured he'd try to hide them at your place. Plus, it was a warning for you to keep you damn mouth shut about me. I've got a good thing going at the precinct and I don't need some little strip club whore ruining it for me."

"Why not kill me, then?"

He came face to face with me. "I plan on chopping you up into tiny pieces as soon as I get what I want."

My heart dropped to my stomach. No one knows where I am. "Listen, my fiance is expecting me. If I don't show up, he'll have the entire Seattle police force out looking for me. If you tell me what you need from Jimmy and let me go, I can go get it from him for you."

"You think I'm fuckin' stupid? You'll go straight to the cops as soon as you walk out that door."

Then I remembered my phone was in the back pocket of my denim skirt. It was on silent because the last place I went into had a sign asking to silence your cell phones.

The last person I talked to was Edward and I knew my phone like it was my right hand.

My kidnapper kept pacing a good eight feet away from me. He was mumbling shit to himself. I wasn't even sure he comprehended anything I said. Being a cops daughter, my dad taught me different tactics to keep your captor talking and that's when I noticed he seemed to have his mind on something other than me.

I was able to get my phone out and started pressing the buttons I knew I needed to contact Edward.

As soon as I knew I got the buttons pushed, I started talking. "You never did tell me what you did with Angela, and I don't even know your name? Are you the detective that came to the hospital to talk to me?"

"That fucker Jimmy saw me there and told the nurses not to let anyone back to see you and I'm surprised you don't already know my name."

"It's Ben, isn't it? I remember Angela saying your name before you hit her." I looked up at him so see if he was watching me. "You never did say what happened with Angela."

"I didn't do shit with her. I smacked her around a little bit and told her not to go back to that fuckin' place." He came to stand in front of me. "That's what wives do when they're told what to do; they listen."

"I'm not your wife and you smacked me around." I knew that was lame, but I needed to say something. I knew if I kept him talking and Edward heard, he'd record everything on his phone then use the locator app on his phone to find me. We always planned for the worse case scenario. My dad was such a great teacher for situations like this.

"Listen, bitch. All you had to do was get in your damn car and leave. But no, you had to come over where we were and think you were some bad-ass chick. My wife, Angela, was there to do a job and she fucked up. But you..." He pressed his finger to my lips. "...got in my way. Oh, believe me, I wanted to kill your ass that night but Ang begged me. That's the only reason you got away alive."

"You killed my baby. I was three months pregnant with my son and you killed him," I said with venom behind my words. "How's it feel that know that you killed an unborn baby?"

"SHUT UP!" He roared at me. "SHUT YOUR GOD DAMNED MOUTH!"

"NO!" I yelled back. "YOU KILLED MY BABY!"

Before I could get any more words out of my mouth, his fist connected with the right side of my face where I felt my nose crack and blood began to gush all down my face. "SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!"

He punched me one more time; his punch landing on my left eye and cheek area. The pain was so excruciating that I couldn't even open my mouth to scream. As I looked down, I could see where my blood was soaking the front of my shirt.

"Rot in hell," I mumbled through my rapidly swelling lips.

He came to stand in front of me and grabbed my face. "Jimmy Hunter has $11 million dollars in bonds that were supposed to be mine. He stole them from me."

"Fuck off,' I said quietly. "Real mean don't beat on their wives or kill unborn babies."

I was sure how long we were in the room we were in, but I could feel the sweat start to roll down my back and my stomach was rolling. When he gave me a punch to the gut, I threw up my lunch all down the front of his clothes and shoes.

Then I got another slap to the face. Thankfully, I was able to stuff my phone back in my pocket before I fell over from the pain.

"I told you not to fuck with me." He jerked me up off the floor and dragged me to a pipe that was coming up out of the floor. I was too weak to try and fight back. His punch to my stomach nearly crippled me.

I couldn't see what he was doing because the only light we had were two emergency lights and the EXIT sign. I could see more down a corridor and wondered if we were in a part of the hospital. "Where are we?" I croaked.

"That's for me to worry about. Once it gets dark out, I'll move you."

"Just let me go. I won't say anything."

"Somehow, I don't believe you." He crouched down to handcuff me to the pipe then scooted back to lean against the wall. He sat with his knees bent to rest his arms on.

We were quiet for a while. All I did was pray that Edward got my call and remembered to use his app tracker to find me. I wanted his arms wrapped around me and away from the sick fuck across from me.

Out of the blue he spoke. "He's my cousin."

"Who?" I tried to move and get comfortable but all that did was put more pressure on my hip bone.

"Jimmy. We were close when we were younger. Then our parents died in some freak plane crash. My dad was the pilot of the small four seater Cessna. They were on their way to Alaska. My dad and Uncle Jeff liked to ice fish and every year they'd go up for two weeks. Our grandpa owned a cabin up there."

As much as I wanted away from him, his story was intriguing. It was taking my mind off of my throbbing face and my aching stomach. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know what kind of person he is. You don't know the real him."

"I've only known him a little over a year and a half; I think I know him well enough."

"He's a good actor. So, you wanna hear this or not? We have some time to kill before it's dark out." He raised his brows at me so I nodded. "Good." He stretched his legs out and crossed them at the ankles. "We had rode to the airport with them. We were only fifteen at the time, so we offered to drive them. Jimmy already had his license because he's just under a year older than me and bragged about getting his license first." He shook his head before rubbing his hands over his face.

"I didn't witness it, but I knew Jimmy had something to do with the crash. He always made comments about how rich we'd be if our parents ever died. I had no clue what he was talking about and never questioned him. When our grandmother got the call that the plane had went missing, Jimmy had no reaction at all. Everyone acts different when it comes to tragedy, and again, no one questioned him. I started watching him, though. He was so smooth. He was like the talented Mr. Ripley."

"You finally witness him doing something, didn't you?"

"He never knew. He thought he was slick. So when they found the plane and our parents, they were already dead. They hadn't even got out of the plane, so that told the investigators they died on impact. We never got the details, but our parents were gone and our grandmother ended up with custody of us."

"She wasn't too old to care for you, was she?"

He shrugged. "She was in her seventies and retired."

"Brave lady."

"Her and I were always close, but Jimmy had a jealous streak a mile wide, so when I'd do something for her, he doubled it. Then shit started disappearing around the house like her silver. Jimmy said it was me stealing it to get cash for drugs, but I've never done a drug in my life." He was starting to get angry then I remembered the coke Jimmy always had.

"How did you get where you are today? You're an abusive dick and apparently, he's a thief."

"Don't judge me; you don't know shit!" He growled.

"Then tell me," I pressed. "Maybe I'll understand."

"When our parents died, they had life insurance policies that were to be paid out to us once we were twenty-five, but at eighteen we got an eighth of our inheritance. The inheritance was separate from the life insurance. Jimmy had a sister he had to split his with and I didn't; I'm an only child."

"So, if I'm following you correctly, at eighteen you got an eighth of your inheritance and at twenty-five you got the rest?"

"Yes," he huffed. "Then and only then, we weren't allowed to touch the money."

"Okay, and the life insurance was separate?"

"Yes. We got the life insurance at eighteen, but it was in savings bonds that mature when we're thirty. Each bond was bought once a month at $5,000; the highest amount on a bond. There's 216 bonds for each of us. Those 216 bonds are worth more than $11.2 million dollars. We didn't get much in our inheritance; just half a mil each."

"Did your parents do this all together? I mean, all the bonds are the same and the inheritance?"

"My dad and Uncle were identical twins and grew up best friends."

"I'm sorry, Ben, but your last name isn't the same as his."

"No, it's Hunter; the same as his. Cheney is my undercover alias."

I sighed heavily, "What does he have of yours?"

"My bonds. Our grandmother had all of them in a safe and when he moved out, somehow, he got the combination and took all of them."

"First of all, Jimmy says his mom is alive."

Ben shook his head. "His parents divorced when he was five and when his dad remarried, he called his step-mother mom, as well. He only saw his real mom twice a month; his dad had custodial custody of him. After our parents died, he became close to his real mom."

"How can you be the way you are? He hasn't hit me, but if he's a thief, then he's no better than you."

Ben growled. "I can't...I can't help it. I can feel the rage boil inside me and I..." He paused for a few seconds. "It doesn't matter. He's a manipulator, a compulsive liar and a sociopath," he said with disdain.

"Whatever. All abusers have some kind of excuse."

Ben jumped up, the rage he said he had was coming out full force. "I told you not to judge me."

As soon as he pulled his leg back to kick me, the door burst open. "Seattle PD, FREEZE!"

* * *

 **So, we now know who beat Bella and why.**

 **Do you think what he says about Jimmy is true? Or is it fabricated?**

 **RTB**


	21. Chapter 21

**No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 21**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"You need stitches," Edward says as we stand outside the room where Bean was keeping me. "It looks like three or four. He busted your lip pretty good."

"Thank you for remembering what my dad taught us. I'd thought we'd never have to use it."

Edward huffed. "No one ever does, but better safe than sorry."

As the cops started walking by with Ben in cuffs, I thought of something. "Wait." They stopped and let me approach. "Just a little advice, next time you decided to kidnap someone, do your homework. I'm a cops daughter and I'm thankful you're a dumb-ass..." I pulled my phone from my pocket and waved it in front of his face. "...didn't frisk me. Phone's are this wonderful technology that can do wonders in kidnapping situations. Say hello to your new room-mates in jail. You can be their bitch from now on and maybe they'll show you what it's like to be on the other side of your fist."

He tried to jump at me, but he cops held him back. "You're a cunt."

"Awww...such harsh words for a bad cop, or should I say ex-cop?"

They stuffed Ben into the back seat of the cruiser and drove off. I sighed in relief, hooked my arm with Edwards and started walking toward the ER.

"Where's your shoes?"

"I kicked them off two blocks over when I saw him come out of Starbucks." I looked down at my dirty feet and wiggled my toes.

"Some homeless person probably has them now. I'll grab you a pair of socks they put on patients before surgery."

* * *

When we climbed into Edwards Range Rover, I looked down at my feet and admired the purple socks Edward got for me. They had white strips of non-slip material on them that made them very unattractive.

"Bree's gonna be pissed." I knew something had to go wrong. My bruised face and busted lip were definitely and eye sore for a maid of honor to walk around with.

"Why would she be pissed? It's not like you asked Ben to punch you in the face."

"I know," I say sadly. "I just feel like my appearance would throw a curve ball into the mix."

Edward glanced over at me. "You're beautiful no matter what you look like."

"Tell my throbbing face that and the huge bruise on my stomach."

"I'll kiss it all better."

* * *

For the rest of the ride home, I told Edward what Ben told me, but he was more concerned about my mental state. He was afraid I was bottling up the whole experience. Honestly, I'm truly okay. I knew Ben wouldn't get to hold me hostage for too long; Edward proved that.

Emmett and Rose were waiting when we walked in the house. Rose came running at me and wrapped me in her arms. When I released a pained groan, she pulled away. "What'd that fucker do to you this time?"

"I'm just bruised up and sore." All I wanted to do was take a shower and climb into bed.

Edward kissed the side of my head and said, "I'm gonna go run you a bath," as if he could read my mind.

I sat for a few minutes and caught Rose and Emmett up on what happened. They were both fuming with anger. "That fuckers lucky he's behind bars," Emmett said. "Or he'd be meeting my fist until he couldn't see."

"Thanks Emmett, but I wouldn't want you to get in trouble over me."

He showed surprise on his face. "Fuck that. You're my Rosie's family, so that makes you my family and we all got each other's back."

A few minutes later, I excused myself and made my way into our bathroom where the huge garden tub was filling with water. Edward just had his boxer briefs on as he waited on me. "I hope you don't mind if I join you."

"You should know better."

Edward stood from where he sat on the edge of the tub and started helping me get undressed. I could see purple and red marks all over me.

As Edward pulled my socks off, he pressed light kisses to each mark he could find. For being punched, slapped and kicked, his touches were sending signals to all the right places. It felt comforting.

When he nipped at one of my nipples, I moaned from the sensation. "Let's get in the tub," Edward mumbled against my breast.

He climbed in first then helped me in where I took my seat between his legs. He used the sea sponge to soak up some water then squeezed it out over my chest. "I'm so thankful you're okay," he said as he dunked the sponge under the water, again. "I don't know what would've happened if we couldn't find you."

I took the sponge and laid it on the side of the tub before I turned around, and slipped my legs over his. He moved forward just a tad to give me room.

I scooted up as close as I could and took his face in my hands. "You can't get rid of me that easy. You're stuck with me till death do us part."

"I just got you back and someone's already tried to take you away from me." He moved forward as he slipped his hands under my ass and lifted me only to help me sink down on him. As soon as I was completely seated, he raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. "Bella, it'd kill me if something happened to you; if you died. I just couldn't continue to live without the other half of my soul; in a world you didn't exist."

"I love you," I tell him. "I'm here and all I need, right now, is for you to make me feel good."

He kissed me lightly, cautious of my lip before he put his hand back on my ass. Slowly, we made love in the bathtub then one more time in our bed. He was as gentle as he could be and it was one of the best moments I'd ever experienced with him.

* * *

I called Jasper the next morning when I woke up. Edward had already left for work and I was instructed to stay in bed for the remainder of the day. I couldn't do that, though. Now that I was able to move around without assistance, a spurt of energy struck me.

"Hey sis," he said as a greeting. "What's going on with you?"

"I have some news and you're not gonna like it."

"You're not moving out of the country, are you? Or even to the other side of the United States?"

I chuckled. "Nothing like that." I sighed before continuing. "Something happened yesterday, but I'm okay; just a few stitches and bruising."

"What the hell happened? You just got better from all your other injuries."

"I know, but nothing's broken," I assure him then went into the events of the day before.

"That motherfucker's lucky he's in jail."

"Emmett said the same thing."

"Who's Emmett?"

"Sorry, he's Rosie's boyfriend, He lives across the street from us."

"Huh, then great minds think alike." He was quiet for a second. "Look, I'm sorry this happened to you, and I hate to change the subject so quick, but mom isn't doing too well. I was gonna call you yesterday, but Alice and I had to get Dante registered for school." He heavily sighed. "Mom's gotten worse since I got home, and she's at the point where she doesn't even know who she is anymore. She just sits in the rocking chair in her room by the window."

"Do you think we should put her in a nursing home or hospice?"

My heart was breaking from his news and it killed me to even think about losing my mother. I prayed it would be a while before she completely lost herself and I was able to get married and with her there and have a baby.

"I don't know, Iz. She has an appointment tomorrow. I'm gonna talk to the doctor to see what the next step should be."

"I'm coming up there. As soon as Edward gets home, we'll come up and stay the night. I have to be there, Jazz."

"Okay; message me when you're on your way."

As soon as I ended our call, I called Edward. He said he didn't have a problem with taking the next day off; he'd have to switch shifts with another doctor for a Saturday or Sunday.

I packed a bag for us and waited.

* * *

After mom's initial check-up, Sue took her for a stroll down the hall of the office building. She was at the point where she was forgetting how to walk, so now she had to be in a wheelchair.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I think you need to prepare yourselves. Renee's fallen into the final stage of her disease. There's no timeline, so I can't give you a time frame to expect her to pass. It could be a month, two or even longer."

"So a nursing home wold be the best place for her, right now?"

Dante had taken that walk with Sue, so it was just me, Edward, Jasper and Alice consulting with the doctor. "Just from today's visit, I can see that yes, a nursing home would be the best place for her and the hospice after. I hate giving this news to anyone, but my best advice is to be completely prepared; make sure all her affairs are in order. She can't make any decisions on her own anymore, so whoever is in charge of her estate, should start getting everything started."

After the meeting was over, I was completely numb. I couldn't think in one direction or the other. Jasper and I needed to start setting up funeral arrangements for our mother and she wasn't even gone yet.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me. "I can't do this, Jazz."

"I know, Iz, but we have to. The sooner, the better."

Edward ended up going home without me. As much as he wanted to stay, I couldn't ask him to miss more work, so I encouraged him to go home. Jasper promised to bring me home as soon as we made a dent in the list of stuff we had to do.

It took two days to get everything planned. We picked out a casket and had a spray on stand-by order. The easiest part, mom had already written her wishes out for us. We weren't aware of this until we visited her attorney's office. He went over her beneficiary guidelines with us

Everything she'd wished for Jasper was already checked off her list. My list had two things waiting for me to give her: Marry the love of my life and give her at least one grandchild before she passes.

That's when I made the decision not to wait any longer to get pregnant. I wasn't doing it just for her; I was doing it because I was ready. I just needed the push and my mom helped me.

"I wanna get married within the next couple of weeks," I tell Jazz as he drove through the streets of Forks to the one and only nursing home in the area. "I need to do this for me and for mom. She wished this for me."

"If you can get it all set up, you just let me know when to be there."

"That's where Alice comes in. I know she can pull this off. It's instilled in her blood to plan."

"My wife can definitely plan something to perfection."

When we entered the nursing home, I looked around to see if I could get a feel of how the place was.

Ms. Constance Bishop was the director for the home. As soon as she saw our last name, she knew right away who we were.

She gave us a tour of the facility and showed us the way they planned out activities for all their residents. Every employee that worked there had to have at least ten years of experience in home care. That made me feel so much better. I just wanted to make sure they weren't gonna put mom in front of a TV to keep her occupied.

We didn't need to make a decision that day because there wasn't a waiting list. It was gonna cost us close to six grand a month. Jasper hadn't even had time to find a job. I knew I had enough money in my savings to cover the costs until he found employment to help me.

On the way back to my mom's, I looked through the brochures from two other homes, but I knew we'd go with the Forks location.

"I don't think I can afford that, Iz. I'm not even working yet."

I sighed. "Let me peek into my bank account to see where I am. I could probably take care of a couple of months. Hopefully by then you'll have a job."

"You've been able to save money even helping Sue out with mom?"

I nodded. "Yeah. When I got paid, I'd only keep what I needed and kept the rest in the bank."

"I'm impressed," he boasted.

"I don't have a business degree for nothing."

When we got back to the house, I talked to Alice about planning the wedding. Dante was excited about it just as much as his mother, so she appointed him as her assistant.

There were only a few specific things I wanted for our wedding. The first thing was, we needed to have the wedding in the park where Edward first told me he loved me and then the reception at the diner. Last but not least, I wanted wild flowers.

I also told her I'd call with the amount of the budget she could work with. I knew already that Charlotte and Garrett wouldn't charge me, but I had to pay them something.

Jasper had drove me home the next day, so I checked my calendar to see what date would be best and when my shot was due. I planned to go to my appointment, anyway so I could talk to my doctor about getting pregnant.

I was about to be hitched and, hopefully, sooner rather than later, get knocked up, as well.

* * *

 **Even writing about Renee's illness is a subject that hits close to home for me. I lost my grandmother to Alzheimer's. It's been since 1988 that she passed, but there's never a moment I don't think about her and the struggle my aunt had to endure to take care of her. It's a lot to deal with and now my mom's oldest sister has the same disease.**

 **If anyone is an advocate for any kind of organizations, please consider Alzheimer's.**

 **See you next chapter.**

 **RTB**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm not a doctor nor will I ever be. I'm a mommy doctor; that's it. Any and all medical information spoke about in this chapter was halfway researched. It sounded good after I typed it up and now, what you read below, is what I came up with. I'm not very good at keeping dates straight, so if mine sound off, time wise, let's pretend I'm correct, please. I'm ecstatic that everyone is enjoying this story.**

 **I may only update two more chapters. This momma still has laundry to do before my work day starts tomorrow. I'm such a procrastinator.**

 **No copy right infringement is intended. SM owns most of these characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 22**

 **BPOV**

* * *

Bree's wedding came and went only for mine to approach next.

After my stay with my brother, I had wanted to get married right away, but we had to push it back by a month. Edward had to have a certain amount of hours put in at the hospital before he could get some time off. I hoped and prayed that my mother would stay with us long enough.

He was wanted fourteen days for our honeymoon his parents had gifted us. I was lucky I didn't have to worry about a job at the moment.

When I went to the bank to get cash for Alice and Jasper, I nearly passed out. I had over one million dollars in my savings. The interest alone was enough for anything I needed. I had to keep that bit of information to myself until the time was right. I planned to tell Edward before our wedding.

I kept looking down at the receipt in my hand, over and over just to make sure I was seeing things correctly. I could've had low blood sugar that caused me to hallucinate. I've never had so much money in my life.

As my wedding approached, I assumed I'd be a nervous wreck, but things were cool as a cucumber.

I did have to go to the police station to give my formal statement, against Ben, in writing. Ben was officially being charged with kidnapping, felonious assault and battery. There were numerous other charges filed against him that had nothing to do with me. All I knew was, he was definitely going to jail for a long time.

Alice didn't have a problem getting the park set up with all the chairs we needed for our wedding guests. There were no formal wedding invitations sent out; just word of mouth. There wasn't anything traditional taking place except the minister and the wedding party.

Then the unexpected happened. It had been nearly three months since I got my shot and I was due for my next one. I had already made the decision not to get it and I wanted to be examined before I tried to get pregnant just to make sure everything was in working order. Three days before our wedding, my doctor's office called and insisted that I needed to come in as soon as possible even though I had an appointment the following day. They couldn't divulge any information over the phone, so that afternoon, I found myself in the waiting room.

When I was finally called back, luckily I didn't have to wait too long for the doctor to call me to her office.

As Dr. Reed entered behind me, she had a look of forlorn on her face. That concerned and confused me.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice to see you, again, although, I prefer it be on different circumstances."

"Okay. Is everything all right?"

"Well, we got a recall notice on the batch of the Depo-Provera that we used during your visit with us nearly three months ago. The progestin that's supposed to be in the shot, the key ingredient for its effectiveness, wasn't present, so to get to the point of the matter, if you've had unprotected sex since you were here last, we'll need to do a pregnancy test."

I could see a specimen cup already in her hand, so I extended mine as an answer to her.

This was one of those moments that most would expect a breakdown of some sort, but not for me; I was coasting toward cloud nine. Especially if the test was positive.

After I peed in the cup and returned to her office, Dr. Reed was typing stuff into her laptop, so I took my seat and waited.

She turned to look at me. "That'll take a few minutes, so let's get the questions out of the way." She had a notepad in her hand ready for my answers. "So, apparently, you've had unprotected sex since you've had your shot?"

"Yes."

"About how many times would you estimate? Three, four or less?" I used my thumb to indicate more by pointing up and telling her to go higher. "Okay. More than ten?" I nodded and used my thumb and pointed up, again. "Wow. You definitely have a horny boyfriend."

"You could say that. We have almost nine years to make up for."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "The next question; I'm assuming that all those times were with the same partner?"

"Yes. We're getting married in three days after being separated for more than eight years."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

There was a knock on the door just before it opened. A piece of paper was handed to Dr. Reed. She glanced over the paper, keeping her face unreadable.

Then she handed it to me. I glanced over it, not really reading anything. The only thing that jumped out at me was the word 'POSITIVE'.

I was pregnant.

I smiled, knowing exactly what to give Edward as a wedding gift. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure. Is this good news?"

"Very good news. I wasn't going to get my next shot so we could start trying for a baby."

On my way out, I made an appointment for the following Monday. Our flight wasn't due to leave until late in the afternoon on Tuesday. I wanted to make sure he was with me on my first initial visit.

Since I rode the bus into town for my appointment, I decided to take a walk over to Pike Place to get a sandwich and eat it at the park.

I should've just went home because no sooner than I sat down, Jimmy was taking a seat next to me. "Out looking for a job?"

"No." I wasn't giving him anymore than one word answers if I could help it.

"I was gonna offer you one. My best dancer quit on me a few months back and I'm looking to replace her."

"No thank you."

"How've you been? We haven't talked since Bree's graduation."

"Fine."

"Am I only getting monosyllable answers?"

"Yes."

"Okay." He stressed the word. "I have a feeling you're pissed at me for something."

"You could say that."

"Care to tell me why?"

"Does the name Ben ring a bell?"

"Ben?"

"Yes, Ben. You know the officer that came to see me and you made sure he couldn't talk to me?"

"Yes," he said lowly. "You know, don't you?"

"That you're a lying, manipulative thief, then yes, I know." I shook my head. "You have no clue what happened, do you?"

He hung his head. "I do. I was hoping..."

"Hoping what, Jimmy? That I wouldn't believe a word he said?"

He shook his head. "No. I just hoped it would all blow over. I know Ben's in jail now and he won't be trying to get what's rightfully mine."

"How can you sat that? Both of you had the same amount. You lied to me since we met. How do I know if anything you've ever told me is the truth?"

He couldn't look at me. "Look, I never expected things to happen between us the way they did. When I started having true feelings for you, I started seeing things from a different perspective. I guess you could say you changed me."

"Those bonds are Ben's; you stole them from him."

"No, I didn't. Ben has a gambling problem. He got in deep over at the Tulalip Casino and I got him out of his debt. His payment to me were the bonds. He's been trying to get them back for the last seven or eight months so he could cash them in before they mature."

"So, all the shit he told me was just a ploy? A lie?" My head was spinning with all the bullshit I was hearing.

"Pretty much. I'm not sure what other stuff he told you, but..."

"But..." I stressed.

"They're probably not true or flipped around to make me look like the bad guy. I've had to deal with his shit since we were kids. Our parents were always together, so him and I became close when we were little. When we got older, he started hanging out with shit friends. When our parents died, he completely changed. It was like he was a completely different person. Me and my grandmother found out he was stealing stuff from the house for the cash. He'd started getting involved in high dollar bets. When we got the first part of our inheritance, his was gone in a matter of days." He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what else to explain to you, so if you have more questions, just ask and I promise not to lie. I don't have anything to hide from you."

I wasn't sure what to think. Both stories sounded logical, but considering the way Ben was abusive, he was probably the liar. We'd found out that Angela finally left him and moved to Illinois to get away from him. He was abusing her on a daily basis. The day before he kidnapped me was the day he found out she left him.

"How did he become a cop?"

He shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"This is all crazy."

"I do have one confession to make and you'll probably hate me, but I hope it'll clear the air between us." I waved my hand to continue. "When I told you the condom broke?" I waved my hand, again. "I actually didn't have one on. I hoped..."

"I know," I said interrupting him. "Jimmy, you did so much for me. Mostly good, but the coke was a road I never thought I'd take and I did." I took his hand as I finished what I was saying. "I believe in fate and soulmates, and true love. Our story doesn't have to end, but it needs to be only in friendship. I care about you, and I just wanna see you happy." He hadn't seen my ring yet, so I raised my hand to show him.

"Edward and I are getting married in three days, and I haven't told anyone yet what I'm about to tell you." He gave me a positive smile. "I'm pregnant and I'm damn lucky Ben didn't do enough damage this time to make me miscarry."

Jimmy averted his eyes to my ring and rubbed his thumb over the large stone. "I'm happy for you; I really am and I hope nothing but the best for you. You'd be about seven months now if Ben didn't..."

He stopped his sentence and looked out over Pugent Sound. "I know; I never want to relive any of that, and I do know that our son would've had two parents that loved him so much." I laid my head on his shoulder. "What would we have named him?"

"I don't know; I never really thought about it."

"Dakota James Hunter."

I raised my head to look at him. "You really would've given him my name?"

"Yes; no doubt about it."

He gave my hand a squeeze. "I think I'm in love with Olivia."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, you know I loved you, I still do, but there's just something about her. She's making me wanna change everything about me. I've wiped my hands free of other women and I stopped the coke."

I glanced up at him. "Does she know?"

"She knows everything. We finally had a huge heart to heart and I had to tell her. It was as if when I spoke the first words, the rest just came spilling out."

I nodded, agreeing with him. "That's the way it should be. If you honestly feel like she's the one, then always be truthful about everything with her. A clean slate is always a great place to start."

"You're right, as always, and I owe it all to you."

"No you don't. Just..." I sighed and snuggled further into his arm. He moved to wrap his arm around my shoulders. "Just treat her right; no more coke and no more fucking the dancers."

"Yes, boss."

Before we parted ways, we hugged each other. I held on to him like it would be the last time I ever saw him.

He pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. "Keep in touch, okay?"

"Absolutely." Just as he started to walk away, I grabbed his hand. "I love you, Jimmy. Never forget that. As long as you're happy, you can make Olivia happy, too."

He hugged me one last time. "I love you, too, Bella. We'll talk soon."

That night, I did everything I possibly could to keep my mouth shut about the baby, but it laid so loosely on the tip of my tongue.

I had a plan up my sleeve, so hopefully he caught on to what I was about to do. I wanted to see how much he really did pay attention to what I say to him.

I was in our bathroom working out my plan. He'd come looking for me shortly and as soon as he walked into the room, the plan began.

Edward walked in sooner than I expected. "What're you doing?"

"Going through some stuff I don't need." I ducked my head behind the cabinet door. I was sitting on the floor with a trashcan next to me. "Hey, could you hand me that box of tampons? I won't be needing them for a while."

"Sure." He walked over, picked up the box and handed them to me. "Did you have plans for dinner?"

He knelt down next to me and watched as I put the box in the far back of the cabinet. "It's already prepared; I just need to put it in the oven for about twenty-five minutes." I puckered my lips for a kiss and he obliged. "I made lasagna."

"Want me to preheat the oven?"

"Yes, please. I shouldn't be much longer."

As he stood, he kissed my head. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

He left the bathroom, so I sat still just listening. I was starting to think he really doesn't listen to me sometimes.

Then I heard it; the sound of glass shattering.

I could see the door to our bedroom from where I was sitting, so I watched as he slid passed the door in his socked feet then came running into the bathroom.

I looked up as he dropped to his knees next to me and peered under the sink. He pointed to the box. "Are those...Are you...Why exactly won't you need those for a while?"

"You're a smart man; I'm pretty sure you can figure it out."

"How, though? I mean, you had the shot."

I smiled at his handsome face. "Funny thing happened today. I got a call from Dr. Reed asking me to come in, so I did, and when I finally got to talk to her, she explained to me that the batch of Depo that I got my shot with, well, there was a recall."

Edward sat completely on the floor, so I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. "I'm about 6-8 weeks."

"Are you okay with this? I just don't want it to send you into any kind of depression because your last pregnancy ended in miscarriage."

"The way I see it, a plan was made for us and we were separated longer than expected and now we're back on track. My lost baby and your lost baby are probably up there playing with each other and looking down on us. I'm sure they'd like nothing better than to be here, but now, they'll have a new brother or sister to watch over." Edward laid out on the floor and put his head in my lap to kiss my stomach.

"I'll be fine. Things are how they should be. I've made peace with all of it; even Jimmy." Edward sat up, so I went on to explain what happened.

"And you believe him?"

"I do. What thief would pay for someone's complete medical care? Too much stuff was done out of the goodness of his heart. He lied to me about one thing and I've forgiven him for it. It's done; it's over with."

Edward looked down at his hands before he stretched back out on the floor to put his head in my lap. "One day at a time with that man, but in the meantime, I couldn't be anymore happier than I am right now."

"You two are so damn strange," we heard Rose say from the doorway.

"Hi, Rosie." I put my hand on Edwards head to run my fingers through his hair. "You gonna be home for dinner?"

She stepped into the bathroom and kicked her brothers butt. "Yeah, Emmett's got a late day, so I'll be here." She was standing over us, now. "Care to explain why you two are on the bathroom floor?"

"Bella was just putting her tampons in the back of the cabinet because she won't be needing them for a while."

I watched as Rose's brows rose. "Okay," she stressed and just like her brother, the info took a minute to sink in. "WAIT!" She yelled. "No tampons means no period! Are you pregnant?"

I didn't think she could be any louder so I just nodded and smiled.

And that's how all three of us ended up on the bathroom floor laughing and reminiscing about our childhood.

* * *

 **A baby...YAY!**

 **RTB**


	23. Chapter 23

**Again, I suck with dates, but I have been pregnant four times and have five kids from those pregnancies. My last was with twins. Most of the pregnancy experiences I write about are what I've experienced or have known someone who has. This is all fiction, anyways, and all for fun.**

 **I love reading other stories, myself, just as much as anyone else does. Fanfiction is what got me started with writing. I only wished I started reading and writing at a much younger age. When I was in High School, you wouldn't catch me with a book in my hand. Now, I have selves full of books and I love audiobooks, as well.**

 *****ADULT TIMES ARE FULL SPEED AHEAD*****

 **ENJOY!**

 **No copy right infringement is intended. SM owns most of these characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 23**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"Are you sure it's supposed to criss-cross like that?"

"Bella, let me do this; didn't you try this on at the shop?" With Alice's choppy Italian accent, I was lucky to understand what she was saying. English is her first language, after all.

Alice was currently helping me into my wedding dress that has an open back, but she claims it has straps that cross.

"Yes, Alice; twice. Those straps don't go there." I had no clue where she got the damn things from, anyway.

"Maybe they were included just in case you wanted extra straps to hold the dress up. You are a little top heavy." Rose suggested as she buckled her strappy heels.

I gave her a funny look through the mirror. "I am not top heavy. A C-cup is perfect unlike your double D's."

"Can we not worry about tit size, right now?" Alice took the straps off and threw them on the vanity. "No straps. You can use them some other time."

"I'm only wearing the dress once because I'm only getting married once."

"My brother says the same thing, and since you're already..."

"Rosie, can you check to see of your parents are here yet? They should be here by now." I had to cut her off because Alice and Jasper didn't know I was pregnant. Edward and I planned to share the news at the reception.

"Mom messaged me when they landed in Port Angeles about an hour and a half ago. They should be here."

I looked at her through the mirror. She was beautiful as ever in her lavender dress that matched the belt to my dress. They weren't fancy or over priced nor were they traditional wedding attire.

Dante was our ring bearer and couldn't wait to walk down the isle holding the small pillow that our rings were tied to.

The men were wearing simple button down shirts and dress slacks. Our wedding had cost under a thousand dollars. With the Swan name around Forks, people were wanting to give us stuff, but we insisted on giving them something, so we extended the invitation to the wedding and reception.

"Knock, knock," came a low female voice and in walked my future mother in-law. "How's it coming in here?"

She took Rose into her arms and hugged her before she walked over to me. Alice stepped back to finish getting dressed, herself. I stood and turned to her. "Hi, Esme."

"Hi, sweetheart." She took both of my hands and looked me over; she smiled and whispered, "You're glowing." I raised my brows and looked toward Alice real quick. "Edward told me." She pulled me into her arms. "I couldn't be anymore happier with my sons choice of partner."

"Thank you." I gave her a sincere smile. "I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world and hopefully we'll be moved back by the time Rosalie gets married."

We both looked at Rose as she smeared on some lipstick. "Not happening," she said as she smacked her lips together to make sure they were colored evenly.

"I'll put a wager on it," I said, giving her a devious smile.

"What kind of wager?" She asked as she turned from the mirror to look at me.

I thought for a minute. "If I win, you have to sit through the entire Twilight series with me."

"What are we betting on?"

"Whether you marry Emmett within the year."

She raised her brows at me. "You know I can't stand those movies. I had to dye my hair brown 'cause everyone said I looked like the blonde vampire."

"Well, they're my favorite and I will be winning this bet."

* * *

"I know you wish mom and dad were here, and so do I." Jasper reached up and pulled on the strand of hair that was hanging loose and curled along the side of my face. "I also know that they'd be so proud of you, right now."

I smiled up at my brother. "Thank you for being here and giving me away. I'm finally marrying the love of my life."

"I know he'll take care of you, and I know he loves you more than anything in this world."

I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. "I love you, big brother."

"And I love you." He pulled away from me. "Let's get you married."

* * *

"I can't believe we're married," I said as I looked up at my husband. We were dancing on the make-shift dance floor that Charlotte and Garrett made just for our reception. There wasn't a whole lot of people here, but definitely enough to fill the diner.

Edward kissed my forehead. "It took us long enough."

I saw Edwards dad walk up behind him and tap his shoulder. "May I cut in?"

Edward smiled. "Sure, but no running off with my wife."

"Only if she doesn't turn me down."

"Ha, ha old man."

I had to play along. "It all depends on what you have to offer me."

Mr. Cullen playfully pushed Edward out of the way. "You can have her back when the song's over."

Edward pouted and walked off after patting his father on the shoulder. "I'm not sure if you know this, but he was a huge mess for the longest time."

"He's told me about everything. I'm just glad he made it through with the help of Rose. I don't agree with how they cut me out of their lives, but I can live with it knowing that if it weren't for the help from all of you, that he's here with me. He couldn't have better parents than you and Mrs. Cullen."

He kissed my forehead much like his son did. "Please call us mom and dad or Carlisle and Esme. We're family now."

"I'll do what I can." We were quiet for a minute. I wasn't sure what to say to my new father in-law.

He broke the silence. "When you two were kids and even before you started high school, I remember Edward always wanting to make sure you were involved with anything we did as a family. Esme and I weren't around a whole lot because our jobs, but we noticed when you two started to get serious."

"Did you ever think we'd end up married?"

He smiled down at me. "We thought someday, but after he left for New York, I wasn't so sure, but Esme always knew it would happen. Even with all that stuff with that girl."

"It broke my heart when he told me what happened. I just can't imagine..." I let my sentence end there, not knowing what else to really say.

"It was tough on him; on all of us. There's one thing I can admit. We thought you two would have come to us as teenagers to tell us you were pregnant."

I choked on air. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. It was a ridiculous thought for us as parents to even have. We knew you two were being safe, though. Esme found a box of condoms in his camping stuff."

I was so embarrassed to have this conversation with him.

"We always knew you were his soulmate because of the way he looked at you. Esme says he has that look back that he lost when he was away from you, and look at you now, you're married."

"I've always loved him and I always will."

He pulled me into a hug as we danced. "I'm sorry your parents couldn't be here with you. I know they'd do everything within their power to see their only daughter get married." I intended for my mom to be here, but Jasper and I agreed that it'd be better to keep her at the nursing home just in case she had an episode. I hated it so much that she couldn't be here.

"Thank you, Carlisle; for everything. I hope we can get to know each other better."

The song ended and we stopped dancing before he spoke again. "We'll be moved here before you know it." He leaned over to whisper in my ear. "We'll be here before our grandchild is born." He stood up straight as Edward walked up. "Welcome to the family."

Then my brother walked up. "You can't have her yet."

"Damn," Edward said as he slipped his arm around me. "Fine, but she's mine for the rest of our lives."

Edward walked away and headed to Charlotte and Garrett who were also chatting with Emmett and Rose.

"Thanks for dancing with Dante earlier. He thought that was the best thing ever."

"I love my nephew and I'm glad you decided to live here instead of Italy."

Jasper chuckled. "Alice was the one who suggested living here. She chose to live in Italy during my tours, so she said it was only fair we move here so I could be with my family."

"What about her family? Don't they live in Texas or somewhere like that?"

"She just has cousins and a couple of aunts; her parents have already passed on. She was an only child and they had her late in life. Her mom was in her early forties when she was born."

"Wow." I was dumbfounded for not knowing this about my sister in-law. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah," he said. "So, when should I expect my first niece or nephew?"

I smiled up at him. "You really are too smart for your own good."

"That really doesn't answer my question." He smirked. "But, then again, your statement pretty much verified your answer."

"Well, here's the story behind my statement." So, I told him about my shot and the recall. "I'm about eight weeks; give or take."

He hummed. "I'd say you were rushing marriage if you two hadn't already known each other your whole lives." He twirled me around and dipped me. I squealed and laughed as he brought me back up. "And I know you two are happy."

"I wanna go see mom before we leave."

He raised his brow's in question. "You want me to come with you?"

"Nah, we leave in two days, so I'll go by there tomorrow before we head back to Seattle."

By the end of the night, I was completely exhausted. Edward and I made sure to thank everyone before we headed to the only hotel in town. We were gonna go into Port Angeles, but since I wanted to see my mom before we left, we chose to stay near by.

As soon as we made it to our room, Edward scooped me up and carried me over the threshold. "I think that's intended to be done where we live."

"I'll carry you over every threshold." He set me down on my feet. "The only thing I want, right now, is you naked."

I reached up and started to unbutton his shirt as he stood and watched me. "Do you wanna do this slow?"

Edward yanked his shirt off before I could get it completely unbuttoned, causing said buttons to fly across the room. "You've made me go almost a week without any penetration, so slow is off the table."

He reached down and grabbed the hem of my dress to pull it up and over my head as I worked his belt and the button on his pants.

It took less than two minutes to get each other completely naked. A moment later, he picked me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

He walked us to the bed where he turned and sat down. Before I could sink down on him, he reached down and slipped a finger inside me. "Just gotta test the waters."

I laughed. "I know I'm ready. If you hurry up, you may get a flood."

As he pulled his finger out, he used the wetness to rub over my clit. "You ready to officially become Mrs. Cullen?"

"Oh, you better believe I am."

I watched as he grasped his cock and rubbed his head along my slit before slipping back down to my entrance. Slowly, I relaxed so I could ease down on him. I stretched to allow him to fill me completely.

We had sex in every possible position we could think of. Before we passed out, he took me with my face pressed against the shower wall with my ass up in the air to give him better access. That was definitely a loud experience.

"Good morning, wife," he said into the crook of my neck.

He eased his hand down and lifted my leg to open me up. We were laying in the spooning position which gave him perfect entry to my pussy.

"Mmm..." I hummed as he pushed inside of me. I was a little sore from the night before, but that didn't keep me from getting wet. He slid right in with no resistance.

"You dream about me?" He pressed into me with steady motion while he kissed and sucked on my neck.

"Every night," I answered breathlessly.

"I love waking up like this every morning." He released my leg and eased his hand over my hip until he reached my heated mound.

"Me, too," I said in return and arched my back wanting more friction.

Edward took the hint and pushed me over onto my stomach. He straddled my legs and slipped back inside me. "Oh, my God!" I yelled. He felt entirely too big in this position.

"That hurt, baby?" He was using a slow pace as he thrusts inside me.

"No, you just feel extra large this way."

He added a little extra pressure. "Oh, yeah?"

I wanted to spread my legs and raise my ass in the air, but he had me practically pinned to the bed. The friction I wanted was sending me into sensory overload. I knew I'd be walking funny, but every last ache was going to be worth it.

We finally made it into the shower and got ready for the day. We were visiting my mom before we headed back to Seattle. I wanted to tell her about the baby and me getting married.

I only wished she'd remember after I tell her.

"I want you to come back with me." We just pulled into the parking lot of the nursing home where my mother now lived.

"You know I'd do anything you ask." He reached over and took my hand. "I've only seen her one time since we've been back together and I hate to see her this way, but you're my wife and I need to be by your side."

I looked down where he held my hand and admired the beautiful wedding set that adorned my ring finger. Everything still felt like a dream that was coming true. "Thank you. I'm sure if she could remember you, she'd be happy to see you."

We finally made our way inside where I signed us in. I had to make sure to make a payment on my way out.

My mom was sitting in a wheelchair by the window. She sat staring out at the beautiful tress and mountains in the distance.

I pulled up a chair next to her. "Hi, momma." I took her hand. "I wanted to see you before I head back to Seattle."

I pointed to another chair for Edward to pull up. "I have some news." I put my left hand out in front of her. "I got married yesterday, momma. I married Edward. You remember Edward. We've known each other since we were kids."

She moved her eyes to look down at my rings then back to the window. "We're expecting a baby, too, momma. Jasper's really happy that he'll finally be an uncle and Dante's excited to have a baby cousin."

I wanted so badly to tell her about my other baby, so I looked to Edward and he nodded as if he could sense what I was thinking.

"There's something else I wanna tell you and I know you'd give me the best advice possible if you could. You see, I lost a baby, too, momma" I could feel the tears start to form. "I didn't know I was pregnant. I was stupid and didn't care what happened to me. Then someone hurt me really bad. He killed my baby before I could even start to love him, but I love him, now. He'll always be my first baby. I was gonna name him Dakota James. He would've been loved so much." I couldn't help the tears as they poured over my cheeks. Edward rubbed my back as I continued to tell her what I was completely terrified to tell my brother.

"This baby..." I placed my hand over the lower part of my stomach. "...is already loved so much. I'm sure Edward plans to keep me barefoot and pregnant." I chuckled. "I'll have all the babies that God blesses me with; whether it be one or ten."

Edward shook his head and smiled at me. "I just want you to know that I've fulfilled your wishes that you wanted for me, and I love you so, so much. I'll come see you as soon as we're back from our honeymoon."

I stood up and kissed her temple. "I love you and I'll see you soon."

As we made our way out, I stopped to sign us out and make sure to make a payment. "Mrs. Cullen?"

I turned back to see a lady holding a piece of paper out to me. "Yes?"

"Didn't anyone get in contact with you about your mother's tuition?"

I shook my head. "No. Is there an issue with my card?"

"I'm sorry, but no. It's nothing like that. Apparently, your mother had already set up payment through her attorney and paid six months in advance. I don't know all the details, but she's paid up. You'll have to get all the info from Ms. Gail."

"I wonder why we weren't told when we first brought her here?" I looked up at Edward. "Did my brother tell me this and I just forgot?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure, but we can go back to the house and ask him."

"No." I turned back to the receptionist that was helping me. "Thank you. I'll call my brother on our way home."

When we got back into the car, I was more confused than ever. "I don't get it." I shook my head and reached into my purse to get my phone.

"Hey, sis; I was just about to call you."

"Oh, yeah. Well, beat ya to it. Why were you gonna call?"

"Well, were you aware that mom had set up a whole bunch of stuff with her attorney?"

"No. I'm not sure why Jenks didn't say anything when we went to see him last."

He sighed heavily. "This shit's so fucking confusing. Apparently, mom had some shit set up before she was diagnosed just after dad died."

"What? Why are we just now finding out?"

"Because mom's in a nursing home. If and when mom was put into a home for any reason, all services were automatically paid in full until they were no longer needed."

"But why are we just now finding out? We paid last month and no one said anything."

"It seems that Mrs. Savage, the lady in accounting, was out of town for a family emergency and just recently got back. We need to meet with her as soon as you're back from your honeymoon."

I nodded at no one but myself. "Fine, but shit is too weird."

"Tell me about it. Just call when you get back."

"I will. See what you can find out while we're gone, okay?"

"Will do. You two have fun and I love you."

"Love you, too. See you in a couple of weeks."

* * *

 **I didn't have a honeymoon when I got married 23 years ago. I'm not sure it would've made a difference for our relationship if we did. We're estranged, now, but still friends. We raise our three youngest kids together. We'll divorce eventually, but in the meantime, we focus on our kids. We're not the typical "I hate my ex-spouse" types. We know that our children come first.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **RTB**


	24. Chapter 24

**I just wanted to put this out there. Bella's money in her account came from her working at the club. She was making close to seven grand each night she worked, if not more, and she worked three, maybe four nights in one week. That's close to $15,000 in a weeks time. She lived by herself; no car payment and she wasn't much of a shopper, so she'd only deposit what she didn't need and keep the rest for her rent, utilities, fuel for her car, insurance and etc. When you don't pay attention to how much you're actually making, the way she did, you wouldn't notice the rise of the amount of money in your bank account. That's how she became a millionaire in the time that she worked at the club. GO BELLA!**

 **So, once I post this chapter, there is only 3 left. It's entirely up to you if you want me to give them to you tonight, or I could wait until tomorrow. I want to get started on my next story and it'll take a couple of weeks for me to get it prepared to post, and I have another one bubbling in my head that I need to start writing. I love doing this for all of you. All your reviews is what keeps me wanting to write.**

 **Again, I'm not a doctor. Some stuff may not seem logical, but we're only pretending here, right?**

 **SO, let me know and I'll go from there. Make sure to read the note at the bottom, please.**

 **No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 24**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"Edward!" I yelled for my husband because I just noticed something as I stood looking at myself in the mirror before we headed out for dinner.

We'd already been on our honeymoon for a week and a half in Hawaii and I wanted nothing more than to stay where we were, forever.

Edward came sliding into the bedroom of the bungalow we were staying in. "What? What's wrong?"

"Do you notice anything different?" I twisted my hips from side to side while I held up my shirt and pushed down the elastic of my skirt.

He tilted his head to the side and watched as I moved.

"Oh, wow. That just popped out, out of nowhere." He stepped over to me and placed his hand over my small baby bump that just surprised me.

"It's so cute." I put my hand over his. "Isn't it cute?"

Edward dropped to his knees in front of me and pressed his lips to my lower stomach. "I see something so damn sexy that just looking at it makes my dick hard."

"We don't have time; our reservation is in thirty minutes."

"Just let me..." He trailed off as he lifted my flowly skirt over his head. He took it upon himself to pull down the front of my panties and dive straight in to assault my slit. "I just wanna taste before we go have dinner."

I felt his tongue push between my folds and proceed to suck my clit into his mouth. I nearly fell over until he wrapped his arms around me. "Cum then we'll go."

Forty-five minutes later, we were at dinner. "Isn't it too soon for me to have a bump?" I wasn't sure when the proper timeline was for a pregnancy to begin to show. Maybe I'm further along than what we assumed.

He put on his thinking face. "Well, you are way too skinny. Maybe that's why we can see it."

"You're the doctor and you don't have an answer for me." I raised my brows as I waited for an answer.

He took a deep breath. "Well, are you sure you're only eight weeks? Maybe you got pregnant the first time we had sex? The shot was defective, after all."

"I guess we'll find out when we get home." I took a drink of my water.

I had rescheduled my appointment for when we got home from our honeymoon. It was an appointment I was excited about.

"So, what's the plan when we get home? Are you gonna look for a job or be a stay at home mom?"

I smiled over at my very handsome husband. "I'd like to find a job, but if nothing pans out, I'll just wait until the baby's born. We're financially okay for me to wait for employment."

I thought back to the night I told him about my bank account. I thought he was gonna have a heart attack. He started making jokes about catching himself a sugar momma after that.

"Baby, we're more than okay financially. Between my money and yours, you nor I have to work, but I didn't spend all those years in college for nothing." He gave me his beautiful smile. "You, on the hand, can choose whatever you wanna do, but know this, I don't want our baby watched by any strangers."

"Okay. Duly noted; I feel the same way, so let's not worry about that until we have to." We were having a traditional Hawaiian meal. We stayed away from the fish dishes and opted for pulled pork.

After our dinner, we drove back to our bungalow where we changed into our swimsuits. The string bikini I brought with me was nothing but small triangles with strings. With my baby bump noticeable, I thought I looked sexy, if I do say so myself.

"You know that's not gonna stay on for very long, right?" I turned to look at my, sexy as hell, husband whose swim trunks hung low enough on his hips that I could see the 'V' that pointed down to my favorite appendage. "You might as well go skinny dipping."

"Why go swimming then? Why not go straight to the bedroom?"

He gave me a cheesy smile. "Maybe because I wanna swim with my beautiful wife and see how perfect she looks in her bikini."

I walked over and stood in front of him. "You're a dork."

"And these..." He cupped both of my tits. "...are getting bigger and so much more fuckable."

"You wanna fuck my tits?" I raised my brows in question.

"Oh, I sure do, and I wanna give you the best pearl necklace you've ever had."

I barked out with laughter. "I love you; let's go swimming."

I took his hand and dragged him out over the back deck of the bungalow and toward the beautiful rolling water.

There was a light breeze coming in off the water and it felt refreshing over my heated skin. I always got too hot when Edward broke out the dirty talk.

We waded out into the water and Edward dove under in the opposite direction of where we were standing.

I bent my knees to get wet up to my chin and watched as Edward surfaced about twenty-five feet away. "Come out here," he requested.

"I'm good where I am." He disappeared under the water only to come up right in front of me. "You just gonna stand here?"

"Yup." I rubbed my hand over my small baby bump. "Me and baby are just fine where we are."

My pervert of a husband reached up and tweaked one of my nipples then fell back into the water.

He swam circles around me for a while before we decided to head in for the night.

We snuggled into bed after we watched a movie and shared a pint of Cherry Garcia. "You know, I've gained almost ten pounds since you told me you were pregnant."

"Awee...you're having sympathy weight gain. Maybe we should both watch what we eat from now on."

"I don't know about that; I'm kinda liking the Cherry Garcia nights."

I snuggled further into our spooning position. "You're still gonna love me, aren't you, when I'm as big as the Goodyear blimp?"

"Baby." He pressed his hardened cock into my ass. "Does this feel like I'm ever gonna stop loving you?"

I reached around and slipped my hand over his dick. "I sure as hell hope this never changes."

* * *

We'd been home for more than a week before we headed to Forks to find out all the specifics of the nursing home matter. "Apparently mom already knew about her Alzheimer's just after dad died and set up everything for us. Her and dad had some money put away so she used that to pay for the nursing home. She knew we'd pick the home in Forks."

I had no clue what to think about all this. My mom kept that secret, and of course, her forgetting everything. She knew we'd find out once she was put in a home. She knew we had to do it eventually. She didn't want the burden left to her children.

"I wish mom could have explained herself. I called her attorney and the only thing he could tell me was, "It's how she wanted it. Just let things be."

"You know Jenks has been friends with mom and dad since before I was born. He'd do anything they asked him to." Jasper took a drink of his tea before folding up the want adds. "Let's just leave it alone. He's promised that there isn't anything we should absolutely know. There's no secret love child and our parents are our parents."

I sighed heavily. "That would've been the first thing I asked, too."

The thought of secrets hit my stomach like a ton of bricks. I felt guilty for keeping my story from my brother.

"What's wrong? You look like someone just ran over your dog."

"I wish it were that," I replied and looked over at my husband. He gave me a small head nod to go ahead and tell my brother everything. "Alice needs to hear what I have to say, too."

"Okay. Is this bad or...?"

"Just go get Alice."

Jasper stood from the table and went out the back door to get his wife. She'd been planting new flower beds for the season.

They came in a few minutes later and I waited while she washed her hands. Jasper checked on Dante. He was in the living room watching the newest release of Avengers that I bought for him.

They sat down in front of us with concerned looks on their faces. "Okay; you have our attention. What's going on?"

I looked between my brother and his wife then at my husband. He squeezed my hand for encouragement.

I took a deep breath. "Some stuff happened a while ago that I've kept from you because I didn't want you to think I failed mom and dad or even you, for that matter."

"Bella," Jasper started. "You know..."

I put my hand up. "Don't." I stopped him. "You have to hear what I have to say."

"Okay," Jasper said as he looked over at his wife. "We're all ears."

Alice took Jasper's hand and held it on top of the table. You could see how much they truly love each other.

"I lost my job at the finance firm I was working at just after graduation..."

I watched their faces as I told them from start to finish what happened over the span of two years. "That's when I woke up in the hospital to see Rosie and Edward was my doctor."

Jasper's eyes were flowing with tears along with Alice. Jasper seemed to be crying more than her and it broke my heart to see that I did that to him.

"I should've been home after dad died and stayed. I should've never signed up for another tour."

"This isn't your fault by any means. You did what was best for your family."

Jasper hit the table with his fist, scaring the living hell out of all of us. "You're my Goddamned family, Isabella! You're my baby sister and I left all this shit on you." He stood up from the table, knocking his chair over. "For fucksake!" He yelled. "Cocaine, Bella?!"

My tears started spilling over because I felt as if I was losing my brother.

Edward wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest. "I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I felt a small flutter in my stomach and I couldn't enjoy the feel of my baby at that moment; if it were the baby moving around. It could've just been from me being nervous. "I know you hate me, now. I'm better now; I promise. That stuff's all over with."

A moment later, Jasper was on his knees in front of me. Slowly, I turned to look at him. His eyes were puffy and snot was gathered at the end of his nose. I reached for a napkin and wiped it clean for him.

He took my hands and urged me to turn to face him. "There's no way I could ever hate you. I absolutely hate what you did and what happened, but you're my baby sister; you're my family and I should've been here to help."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Jasper. It's all over with. No more coke and dancing." I pulled back and smoothed my hand over my baby bump. "Unless they wanna see this flailing around on stage."

"That's not funny," he said, standing and stepping back.

I rolled my eyes at him. "It is what is is, brother. My dancing and tits made me a millionaire."

He nearly fell over as he plopped back down in his chair that his wife had righted. "Did you say millionaire as in a seven figure number?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yup."

Jasper turned to look at Alice. "How do you feel about letting other people see your tits?"

"Sta Zitto!" She smacked his arm. "You go dance and bring me money."

"I could always ask Jimmy if there's a male strip club like his," I suggested.

Jasper's eyes turned livid. "Don't even say that motherfuckers name in this house."

I rolled my eyes at him; it seemed to be my only reaction to him lately. "I owe him for helping me. If it weren't for him, I'd probably still be living in my car."

"Do Not try to convince me otherwise, Bella. As far as I'm concerned, you don't owe him shit." Jasper rubbed his hands over his face. "Look, I know you think you owe him and you two share the loss of a child, but I don't think I can get over the fact that he got you started on coke. Dancing is one thing; I can look passed that, but drugs, Bella? No, I just can't; there's no way."

I was surprised I didn't start crying, again, but I understood where he was coming from. "You won't ever have to see him, so it doesn't matter."

"You shouldn't be seeing him, either," he said, raising his voice slightly then looked toward Edward. "Are you okay with that shit?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm your sisters husband, not her warden. I can't tell her what to do, plus, I trust her."

"You're a better man than me." He put his attention back on me. "I won't ever bring it up. Dad's probably turning over in his grave, right now, so this has to be a subject left in the past."

I shrugged my shoulders. "That's fine with me." I looked to my sister in-law. "When we come to visit in a couple of weeks, plan on going shopping."

"Oh, yes. We will shop." She kissed Jasper's cheek. "My husband loves when I shop."

Jasper shook his head. "My wallet doesn't like it, but Dante needs new clothes and shoes for school."

The rest of our visit went smoothly. Jasper had a job interview coming up the following Monday as an IT specialist at a law firm in Port Angeles. I knew he'd be perfect for the job considering his military background and his computer engineering degree he earned while he was in the Marine Corp. I couldn't even begin to imagine what technical stuff he knew.

I knew he and Alice would make it even after he turned me down when I offered him money without payback. I also knew he wouldn't let his pride get in the way if he really did need the help, so I told him the offer was open ended; no expiration date at all.

* * *

 **My sister was so skinny that when she was pregnant with her first child, she had a small baby bump at 12 weeks. You couldn't notice it until she pointed it out to you. I was the same way with my first son. I was 13-14 weeks when I noticed a small bump, as well, but with my oldest daughter, I didn't pop out until I was starting my sixth month. My twins on the other hand, yeah, I was 10-12 weeks when those two made themselves visible.**

 **Love y'all,**

 **RTB**


	25. Chapter 25

**I was asked to go ahead and post the last chapters, so here's one of three.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 25**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"I hate you," Rose said as she plopped down on the couch next to me and propped her feet up on the coffee table. "It's all your fault."

I was enjoying a peaceful moment as I watched my stomach move around as the baby danced in my stomach. "What the hell did I do?"

Rose reached around to the back pocket of her jeans and handed something to me. As soon as I saw what it was, I started laughing. Not just a small chuckle, but a full on belly laugh. "Serves you right, you snobby bitch."

"Screw you." She snatched the positive pregnancy test out of my hand. "Emmett must have super sperm because I don't miss a day of my pills. Plus, that motherfucker can't keep his dick in his pants when I'm around."

I laughed, again, as I shook my head. "Well, someone had to screw up somewhere. You sure there wasn't a recall on your pills?"

She hopped up from the couch and ran to her room. When I heard her scream at the top of her lungs and came running back into the living room, I knew she found her answer. "This isn't right. Somebody has to be fuckin' with me."

"Why? What's wrong?"

She looked defeated as she took her place next to me and handed me her packet of pills. "Rose, there's only two pills missing out of this? Did you just start the pack?"

She looked deep in thought. "No." She pointed to the date that she'd written at the top. It was the month prior. "How can I forget to take my pill? I always take it with my vitamins in the morning."

"Obviously you did. Maybe you just got so overwhelmed with work the last month or so and you pushed that to the sidelines."

She looked up at me. "It's too soon. We haven't even been together a year."

"Rose, really? You're like two months shy of a year. There really isn't a time period that's best for a baby. Some people plan and it's perfect and the ones that don't plan are sometimes perfect, too."

I was currently six months pregnant, completely head over heels in love with my husband and so damn happy that I nearly wake-up dancing every morning with our baby moving around inside me.

I started feeling movement weeks ago and my doctor says it's probably because I'm so under weight that there's no body fat to block the movements nor the growth of my stomach which Edward and I witnessed on our honeymoon. I've, since then, put on at least ten pounds. Edward's constantly feeding me when he's home. It drives me nuts sometimes, but I welcome his attention gladly.

"Do you love him? I mean the 'I'm so in love with him that I get butterflies in my stomach every time we're in the same room' kind of love."

She turned her whole body to face me and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "I love him more than life itself."

"Does he know this?"

"He knows I love him. We tell each other every day." She wiped her tears away. "But that doesn't change that I'm pregnant, Bella, and he's already acting distant toward me lately."

"No it doesn't, but you have to look at the bigger picture here. He's already asked you to move in with him and you've turned him down every time. How do you think he feels about that? That would make me wonder if you really wanted a relationship at all."

"Oh, God. I've screwed up."

I took her hand. "I don't think you have." I tried to look out the window to see if he was home, but the drapes were blocking my view. "Is he home?"

"He will be in about an hour." She looked down at our hands and twisted my wedding set around my finger. "My brother spoils you." She chuckled. "Emmett does me, too, and I just realized I don't appreciate him enough."

I gave her a sad smile. "Then show him. Pack your shit and get over there before he gets home."

She raised her brows at me. "Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes, because I want you to watch the whole Twilight Saga with me."

"You bitch!" She yelled. "You probably fucked with my pills, didn't you? You planned it!"

I laughed at her and shook my head before I yanked her over to me into a hug. "I love you, Rosie and no, I didn't plan this. I just know you better than you think."

Thirty minutes later, Rose was dragging two roller suitcases behind her as she made her way to the front door. "If I come back with my suitcases later, then you know it didn't work out."

"It'll be fine, Rosie." I got up from the couch and walked over to her. I wrapped my arms around her neck. "Next time I see you, you'll have the biggest smile, ever, across your face. So, go over there and make sure you let him know exactly how much you love him, then tell him he's gonna be a dad." I patted her back. "I'll keep an eye out for the ambulance."

"Why would you..."

I pushed her and her suitcases out the door. "Just go. I have a sex date to plan for your brother." I hummed and tapped my finger against my mouth. "I can't wait to get his cock..."

"AHHHH," She screamed. "Oh, My GOD! I'm going!"

"Love you!" Then I shut the door and locked it.

I really didn't have any sex plans; I just wanted her to hurry up and leave.

Since I wasn't much of a cook, I decided to order out for delivery. Chinese food was all I craved lately and extra fortune cookies was a must. Edward keeps telling me I'm gonna turn into an egg roll one day.

Once dinner was delivered, I plopped my ass down in the chair by the front window. I wanted to see when Emmett got home and watch for any mad dashes to escape. Whether it be Rose or Emmett, I wasn't sure, but my nosiness was hoping for some kind of action.

I watched as Emmett pulled into his driveway and made his way inside. My adrenaline started to rise from the excitement.

Less than five minutes later, Emmett came running out of his house screaming and yelling. "YES! WOOHOO! I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

He ran around his truck about three times before he ripped his shirt off over his head then ran back into the house. I knew then that everything was perfect for them, so I gathered my food and went into the kitchen. Edward had to work a double and wouldn't be home for a few more hours. I was so damn bored that I decided to watch something on Netflix.

Who knew that watching 'Supernatural' would turn me into an entirely different junkie.

My phone rang when the third episode started. Confusion plagued me when I saw who was calling so late. "Hello."

"Hi, Bella."

"Ali, is everything okay?"

"No, it's Bree. We're at the hospital. Something's wrong with the baby."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

I ended our call in a rush and grabbed Rose's extra keys and my purse. I called Rose to let her know I was taking her car. She didn't answer, of course, so I left her a message and texted her.

Just before I pulled out of the driveway, a message from Edward came through asking me to call him.

I pressed his number just as I pressed my foot to the gas pedal.

The phone rang three times before Edward picked up. "Hi, sweetheart, thanks for calling me back."

"Hey, I'm on my way there; Ali just called me. Bree's there; he said there's something wrong with the baby."

I heard him sigh. "Yeah, that's why I wanted you to call. I just sent them up to the OB floor. I can't tell you anything except she was bleeding pretty badly."

"Oh, God, no. Please tell me she'll be okay?"

"I don't know, baby. Just be careful on your way here. I need you here safely."

"I will; I love you and thank you."

"I love you, too."

When I reached the hospital, I was thankful that Rose had her tag on the rear-view mirror so I could park in the designated doctor area.

Edward must've told the triage nurse that I was on my way because she handed me a visitors pass with my name on it as she showed me which way to go.

I wasn't sure where Edward was, but I knew he'd come find me as soon as he could.

As soon as I approached the information desk on the sixth floor, I felt like I'd run a mile in less than a minute. "Breanne Brennan."

The lady behind the desk typed away at the computer for a second. "There's a private waiting room down the hall, third door on the left."

"Thank you."

There was only one direction to go once I stepped away from the desk.

Once I reached the door, it was opened just an inch or so and when I stopped to peer inside, I saw Jimmy with Olivia, Marcus and two other people I didn't know.

I pushed the door open and caught the attention of everyone. Jimmy was the first to stand and greet me. He wrapped his arms around me. "It's good to see you," he said and stepped back. "I only wish it were under different circumstances."

Marcus greeted me next. "Wow. Look at you." He put his hand on my belly. "Married life looks good on you."

"Thank you." I finally got to sit down then looked at the other two people I didn't know.

Jimmy spoke first. "This is Larry and Peter, Ali's cousins. We were all over for dinner when this happened."

"What exactly happened?"

Olivia was the first to explain. "It's call Placental Abruption. Bree had tripped over the edge of a rug and landed on her side. She said she was fine until she stood up. Ali got her here as fast as he could. They're doing an emergency c-section right now."

"Is she okay, though? What about the baby?"

Marcus shook his head. "We don't know."

I knew Bree was right at eight months pregnant and I began to pray that everything turned out okay.

I was quiet as everyone talked amongst themselves. Jimmy and Olivia seemed really close and he looked happy. That was when I noticed the huge rock on a very important finger. I smiled and looked away only to be surprised when my husband came through the door.

He sat down next to me, kissed me then looked around. "Any news?"

"No. Are you done for the night?" I noticed he still had his medical coat on.

"I still have two more hours. I just needed to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine; we're fine." I placed my hand on my stomach which caught Jimmy's eye.

Edward put his hand over mine and I admired how good his wedding band looked on his ring finger. "Good. Did you eat?"

"Yes, I ate. I had Chinese."

"How did I know that already?" He kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear. "I'll feed you my egg roll later."

I was sure my cheeks heated up from his flirtiness. "I'm counting on it."

"Hey, Rose messaged me earlier and said she needed to talk to me. You have any idea what she wants to talk about?"

I made a face. "I do, but I think she needs to tell you."

"Anything bad?"

"No." I shook my head. "Nothing bad at all."

Edward left a few minutes later after he gave me a nice, long chaste kiss. I knew he was only showing off in front of the other men in the room, but I found it uncalled for and endearing.

We waited another hour and a half before Ali came in to let us know what was going on.

I hugged him as he came in. "Hey, Bella. Thanks for coming."

He sat down and rested his elbows on his knees as he rubbed his hands over his face. He took a deep breath. "Bree's in recovery. She'll be okay and we made it just in time before she bled out." Then he smiled. "We have a little girl; we named her Samantha and she's in the NICU, right now because she's a little early."

"Will she be okay, though?"

"She just needs to bake a little longer in an incubator to develop her lungs some more."

Jimmy reached over to shake his hand. "Congrats, buddy."

"Thanks." Ali turned to me. "Bree wants to see you before you leave."

"That's fine. I was gonna leave as soon as I made sure she was okay."

I noticed Jimmy whisper something to Olivia. She nodded and smiled before she kissed him.

Ali talked to Marcus, Peter and Larry before he was ready to show me into Bree's room, and that's when Jimmy stepped in front of me before I walked out of the room. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure." I looked up at Ali. "Give me a minute."

He gave me a head nod and turned back to his cousins.

We stepped out into the hallway and took a few steps away from the door. "What's up?"

"You look good; you're glowing."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, and you look extra happy."

"I am." He smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of stray hair behind my ear. "I asked Olivia to marry me."

My heart swelled with happiness. "I saw her ring, so I'm assuming she said yes?"

"She did and we're getting married in three months."

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so happy for you." I pulled back from our embrace. "She's good for you."

"You were good for me, too, but I know now that it was for a whole different purpose."

"To open your eyes to bigger and better things?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and I've put the club up for sale. I've decided to become a car salesman or a ferry worker; something a normal man does to support his family."

I giggled and hugged him, again. "That makes my heart so happy for you."

"Mine, too." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you, Bella. Thank you for believing in me."

I looked up at him then kissed his cheek. "I love you, too. You let me know when the wedding is so I can send a gift."

"I'll do that." I saw Olivia come out of the room and step into Jimmy's embrace.

I placed my hand on her arm. "Congratulations." She raised her left hand to show me her ring. "That's gorgeous; big spender, huh?"

"Only the best for the best," Jimmy says and looks to my finger. "Yours is about the same size and look at that wedding band. Is that platinum?"

"Shut up, jackass." I looked back at Olivia. "Good luck with him."

"Thank you." She actually reached over to pull me into a hug. "I wasn't so sure about you at first, but now I know you're no threat."

I shook my head. "Never from me." I patted her arm. "Jimmy means the world to me and I'm as happy as a pig in mud that he's finally met his soulmate."

"You're sweet," Olivia says as I looked over her shoulder to see Ali waiting on me.

"I'm gonna go see Bree. You two keep in touch, okay?"

Ali walked me back to Bree's room and all I could do was run to her as soon as I saw her. "Oh, sweetie." I hugged her, hoping not to hurt her. "I'm so sorry this happened."

"We're okay," she says. "You'll have to come back and see her when she's out of the incubator. The doctor says it may be a while before she can come out."

I pushed her hair behind her ear. "If you need anything at all, you better call me."

Ali walked to the other side of her bed. "We do have something to ask you, though."

"Ask away." I smiled at both of them.

Bree took my hand. "We would like for you to be Samantha's godmother."

"Me?" I placed my hand over my heart.

"Yes, you," Ali says.

Bree made a pouty face at me. "You're the only real friend I have." Then she put her hand on my belly. "Plus, our little ones can be playmates as they grow up."

"I'd love to be Sammy's godmother."

"Sammy?" Bree asked.

"Yeah. Sam, Sammy; tomato, tomoto."

"If you say so. We also gave her your middle name."

"Really?" I felt the tears start to form. "Samantha Marie?"

"Samantha Marie Brennan."

And the tears started to fall. "Awee...thank you. That means a lot to me." I gave her a light hug, again. "I should let you get some rest. I'll come back in a couple of days to check on you."

"You better." Ali and Bree said at the same time. "You're our family, Bella; we expect you to be here."

I said goodnight to my newly adopted brother and sister so I could get home and wait for my husband. He promised me his egg roll and I wanted to be ready and waiting.

* * *

 **Poor Bree, but thankfully everything was okay.**

 **LOL about Rosalie. She had it coming.**

 **RTB**


	26. Chapter 26

**One more to go. I should be in bed asleep, but I feel like the last chapter is in high demand, so you'll get it.**

 **No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 26**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"So, are we looking to see what the sex is this time around?"

I was twenty-six weeks along and having another ultrasound. I'd had one other one before, but it was only to see how far along I was and to check out the baby's growth. This one was to see everything else.

I said, "Yes."

Edward said, "No."

"They have gender reveal parties now, so why not have one of those?"

"Nah," Edward says. "We'll leave that for my sister, so sure," he shrugged his shoulders. "My wife wants to know, so go for it."

I could hear the swish, swish of the heartbeat through the speakers of the monitor as the ultrasound tech moved the wand a little lower to find what we were wanting to know.

"Looks like you need to buy the color blue 'cause you're having a boy."

So much joy raced through me as she freeze's the screen to point out our son's frank and beans.

Edward had the biggest smile, ever, on his face. "A son."

"A son," I repeated.

The technician printed out about four shots and handed them to me on our way out. I had already had my blood pressure checked and my weight. I gained four more pounds. Doc said I could use a little more and pushed me to eat, eat, eat.

I couldn't wait to tell Rose.

Rosie had officially moved in with Emmett and announced to the rest of the family that her and Emmett would be the next to be married. She wanted a winter wedding which was right around the corner. She'd be close to five months along after the new year and when they chose to be married.

Carlisle and Esme, also, announced that they'd finally be moving back to Washington so they could be here with their kids and when their first grand-babies are born. They'd be living with Edward and I until we found a house to buy then they'd continue to live in the house for a little while until they decided if they wanted a Condo or a house.

Bree and Ali were still waiting to take little Sammy home. She had gotten an infection and that pushed her progress back. She was doing a whole lot better and probably only needed another week. We planned to give her a little welcome home party once she's released from the hospital.

* * *

"You're zoning out," Edward says as we walk through a car lot to search for a vehicle for me. I figured it was time I needed one.

"Sorry." I reached for his hand to lace our fingers together. "I was just thinking about Bree and the baby."

"Everything okay?" We walked passed the mini vans in which I refused to look at.

"Just hoping they can take Sammy home soon."

We stopped in front of the Range Rover that Edward had pointed out to me when we first arrived. It looked like what Edward drives. I wanted something a little big and four wheel drive for the winter.

"Me, too," he says then points to the navy blue Rover. "How's this one?"

He wanted me to buy a brand new car and I refused. I wanted to stick with the private owner lots to help keep them in business.

I walked around the beautiful blue vehicle and checked out the window sticker. The mileage was perfect and there wasn't any outside blemishes.

"I love it, but shouldn't I get a mechanic to check it out?"

"Take it for a test drive," he suggested and waved over one of the salesman.

I had received a check from the insurance company for my other car and I was using it to get my new one. So, forty-five minutes later, I was handing over my debit card and signing the papers for my new but used 2014 Range Rover.

"I need to get the windows tinted and the tires need to be replaced."

Luckily, it was a Thursday and Edward wasn't working because he pulled a double the day before. "I know where we can go. It's where I took mine a few months ago."

By the time we walked through the door at home, at eight o'clock that night, I had tinted windows and brand new wheels and tires to accompany my very sore back.

I was sitting on the edge of our bed in between Edwards legs as he pressed his thumbs into my lower back. I moaned, "That feels so good."

"You want one of those patches while you're sleeping?"

"Yes; they help."

A moment later, Edward hops up to grab a patch from the bathroom. I stood and turned around so he could put the patch on. I started to raise my shirt when he stopped me. "Let me."

With my back to him, he raised my shirt up and over my head. He massaged my shoulders as he worked his way down my back. His touch was igniting a fire between my legs.

Edward unfastened my bra and let it fall down my arms as he reached around to cup my bare breasts. My nipples pebbled as soon as he made contact. A tingle shot through me and pulsed in the area I wanted as he squeezed and plucked at my tits.

His mouth found the juncture of my neck and shoulder. He licked and sucked as he made his way across my skin.

I felt his hardened cock press into the lower part of my back. "You're so beautiful carrying our son. It turns me on seeing you this way. It makes me wanna keep you pregnant."

"You just like cumming inside me."

"You're so dirty." He licked up the edge of my ear. "I can't begin to describe how it feels to fill you with my cum and know that I helped create a baby inside you."

"You're the dirty one." I felt him start to pushed my cotton panties down over my hips, so I helped remove them.

I turned in his arms and went to work on his sleep pants. I was thankful they only had a tie in the front which made it easier to push them down.

His cock jumped out at me as soon as his pants passed over his hips. I licked my lips and dropped to my knees, taking his dick into my hands.

I sucked the perfect head of his cock into my mouth, taking him in as far as I could handle. I tried not to gag.

Edward placed his hand on the back of my head and gripped my hair as I moved my mouth over him. He was smooth as silk and tasted tangy with a hint of salt. It wasn't an unpleasant taste and as far as I could remember, I've always enjoyed sucking Edwards dick.

The first time I ever did it, he nearly flew off the couch because it was his first time, too. I loved experiencing all my firsts with him. We tried everything we could think of and stuff we liked and even loved, we perfected over time. Sucking his dick was one of my all time favorites.

"C'mon, baby; I want you to ride me." He pulled his dick from my mouth and helped me stand then pulled his shirt off before climbing into bed. He gripped himself and moved his hand up and down as I watched. "You know you want this."

"You are definitely dirtier than me, you dirty, dirty, man Edward Cullen and I love every bit of it."

I climbed up over him and hovered while he slipped his fingers along my opening. "I'm definitely wet enough."

He shoved his fingers inside me and pumped a few times before he grasped his cock and ran the head along my opening.

"Stop teasing me," I demanded, smacking his hand away.

When I finally sank down on him, my eyes rolled into the back of my head as he stretched me.

I couldn't move from the sensations pulsing through me. I knew I'd cum in an instant if I so much as flinched. "You need to move, baby. You're squeezing the hell out of my dick."

He grasped my hips and urged me to move, so I began swiveling over him.

No sooner than moving forward the first time, the heat rushed through me and my clit felt every sensation that my husband brought out in me.

I started moving faster as he held on to my hips. My hands were pressed against his chest as I rode him hard.

There was so much moisture seeping out of me that I could hear the wet sounds as our skin made contact.

Edward pushed his thumb into my clit, pressing for an even bigger release. "I'm almost there, baby," he tells me.

He urged me to move faster, so I raised up and moved my hands to his shins for leverage and killed myself as I tried to hold back to wait for him. "Edward, I can't...I can't hold it anymore."

Then I exploded. It was so intense that it caused my body to jerk and my pussy to squeeze the ever living fuck out of his dick.

He groaned loudly as I started to loosen my hold on him. My heart was racing, and my moans were echoing off the walls.

Edward eased his thumb down where he entered me and gathered some of my release. "Ready for me, baby? I had to taste you first before I coats your walls with my seed."

"Yes," I moaned loudly. "Yes, I'm ready!"

And he came with such force that his lower body raised up off the bed. "FUCK!" He growled.

When he settled back to the mattress, I slid off of him only to lay my head on his chest. "I love you," I said and placed a kiss on his sweaty chest.

"I love you, too, but I think you sucked the life out of me." He threw his arm over his head. "We need to shower before we go to sleep."

"Definitely; I can feel your spunk leaking out of me." I kissed his chest, again. "And there's a lot of it."

I climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Edward came in behind me and stood over the toilet to piss.

We had around two in the shower with me bent over gripping the bar that held our wash cloths.

Bree called the next day to let me know that Sammy was finally being released from the hospital, but she wanted to hold off on the coming home party for a couple of weks.

That gave me a little more time to plan something better than what I originally wanted to do.

After my call with Bree, I decided to head to the mall because I needed to get some more maternity clothes. I wanted to pick up a couple of things for Rose, too. She hadn't been feeling too well lately. Her morning sickness has turned into all day sickness. She started seeing the same doctor as me and was told to eat some peppermints and crackers to start and if that didn't work, she needed to try Doxylamine which is Unisom; an over the counter sleep-aid.

I kept telling her she's so sick because she's pregnant with twins.

She cursed me with triplets for my next pregnancy. I just laughed and waved her off.

"Look who it is, T," I heard to the left of me as I stopped at a bench to consolidate some of my bags.

I looked up and saw Tanya and Irina walking toward me, so I rolled my eyes and tried my hardest to ignore them. "You got us fired, you know that?"

I still ignored them as I pulled my phone out just in case. I turned to walk away, but one of them grabbed my arm and yanked me around. "Do not ignore us, bitch."

When I turned to face them, their jaws dropped open. "Can I help you two with something?"

"She's fat," Irina said, laughing.

"I'm not fat, you cow." I put my hand over my stomach. "I'm pregnant, you fuckin' jackass." They made disgusted faces. "And I'm happily married; thanks for asking. Now, can you please leave me alone?"

Their eyes glanced down at my left hand where I stuck my left hand out for them to see.

"We heard you got beat up and left for dead behind the club; is that true?"

Again, I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms over my chest. "That's none of your business."

"It's true," Tanya said. "And you were pregnant, too."

I froze, wondering where the hell they heard that from. "Where'd you hear that?"

"Somewhere," Irina stated. "That's for us to know."

"You can take your information and shove it up your ass." My heart was starting to race and the baby was feeling the effects; he was kicking like crazy.

"You don't have to be so rude."

"Look," I stepped a little closer to them so I could lower my voice. "My life is none of your business. We don't work together anymore and we never will. This isn't high school where you can spread rumors around that half the time aren't true. So, if I were you two, I'd grow up, get our own life, mind your own business and fuck off."

I picked up my bags and walked off with a racing heart. It felt good and I wanted, so badly, to stop at Starbucks for my favorite drink, so that's exactly what I did except, I only got a small. I'd probably get massive heartburn if I got a large, plus, if Edward knew I was indulging in so much caffeine, he'd have a coronary.

When I pulled up to the house, there was on open car carrier sitting there and the driver was driving a very beautiful Mercedes off the back.

As I came around the cul-de-sac a little further, I saw Carlisle and Esme watch as the driver stepped out of the Mercedes. That's when I decided to park in Emmett's driveway, grabbed my bags and walked across the street to our house.

As soon as Esme saw me, she threw her hands in the air and came at me. Her arms were around me before I could even say hello, causing me to drop my bags. "I'm so happy to see you," she cried. "I can finally be here with my babies."

"Hi, Esme." I raised my arms and returned her embrace. "It's good to see you. I didn't know you were gonna be here today."

"We're early," Carlisle said as he approached us. "We wanted to surprise you all."

"It's definitely a surprise." Esme released me so I could hug my father in-law. "A very happy surprise."

Carlisle kissed my cheek. "We wanted to be here when the baby comes; for you and Rose."

"This is great," I said excitedly. "Let's go inside; when's your moving truck gonna be here?"

"Day after tomorrow. We're having everything put in storage until you and Edward move."

Carlisle reached down and picked up my bags as we started for the house. Esme took the car keys from him and went to move her car into the driveway once the driver left. I knew it was hers because it has a plate on the front that says "Mrs. C."

There was a black Mercedes parked where I parked my Rover. "You guys drive here?"

"Of course. We love to drive cross country." Carlisle pushed the front door open after I unlocked it. "Don't you remember when you all were in middle school and the first year you were in high school? We took a trip three years in a row driving cross country."

"I think I do. You did top, middle, and bottom, if I remember correctly and Rosie bitched the whole way."

Carlisle smiled as he sat my bags down on the dining room table. "Yup, that would be our daughter. We're just lucky that Rose and Edward got along so well, back then."

"They still get along," I clarified.

"That's perfect. You get those two started on any kind of trivia and they'd be entertained for hours," Esme said as she same into the dining room. "When is Edward due home? I'd like for all of us to go out to dinner."

"He's due home around six."

"Good," she said. "I messaged Rose and she'll be home in about thirty minutes. She said Emmett's due around six, too."

"Welp," Carlisle started as he stretched his arms above his head. "I'm gonna grab our bags out of the car so we can get freshened up." He smacked Esme on the ass when he made his way outside. Esme giggled and fluttered her lashes like a lovesick fool.

I thought it was pretty cool that they still seemed so much in love. I only hoped that as Edward and I get older, we'll be just as spunky.

When Carlisle came back inside, I showed them which room they'd be staying in; Rose's old one and excused myself to lay down for a little while before we went out to dinner. I was feeling a little drained from my mall trip.

Just as I started to doze off, I heard banging coming from somewhere in the house. When I stepped into the hallway, the banging became louder as I approached Rose's old room. That was when I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized what the thump, thump, thump was. It was steady then sped up a couple of times as I stood and listened. I was being a damn perve standing there listening to my in-laws fuck. I just wanted to make sure that the sounds were what I assumed, so sue me.

"Get it, baby," I heard Esme say. "Harder, Carli, harder. You're gettin' it good."

I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing and hurried away from their room. It was disgusting and funny at the same time, and as soon as I was able to lay back down, and fall asleep, I started dreaming about Edward as we had a hot and heavy session of our own.

Around ten till six, our bedroom door opened and in came my husband. Without saying anything, I started pulling my clothes off. "Get naked, right now," I demanded.

"Bella, you realize my parents are waiting on us to leave for dinner, right?"

"Edward, I swear to God if you don't fuck me right now, I'll rape you."

He laughed at me as he started pulling his clothes off. "Babe, you can't rape the willing."

He threw is clothes next to the hamper. "Slide that sweet ass to the edge of the bed. You want fucked, you'll get fucked."

I growled at him and scooted over where he wanted me. I propped my feet up on the edge of the bed and spread my legs open.

And fuck me was exactly what Edward did. The headboard hit against the wall every time he shoved his fat cock inside me. I didn't care one bit. I hoped Carlisle and Esme got a taste of their own medicine. If my in-laws were as frisky as we are, then I knew exactly where my husbands sex drive comes from.

He inherited it from his father.

As soon as we were done, we made our way into the shower and cleaned up real quick. "What was that all about? Not that I care, but holy shit, baby."

I turned away from him so he couldn't see my cheeks turn red. "I was horny, that's all."

"Bella, that wasn't your normal horny." He walked up behind me. "You were a code 10 kind of horny; like if you didn't get it, you'd explode."

My shoulders sagged in defeat. "I sorta heard your parents going at it and I guess when I fell asleep, I dreamed about you and when I woke up..."

"You have got to be kidding me? My parents were..."

I nodded with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah, they were going at it like..." I couldn't even think of how to describe their sex sounds. "Porno sex."

"Oh, dear God, I think I'm gonna be sick."

I turned to look at him. "Oh, stop. We'll watch some porn when we get home and fuck like rabbits. If your parents are gonna be like that, then we'll have to show them who the real King and Queen of this house is."

Edward dropped down on the bed and covered his face with his arm. "Bella, this isn't a game. That's my parents you're talking about."

"Then they'll know to be quieter when they go at it or we'll only get louder."

He pulled me between his legs as soon as he sat up. "You're insane, you know that?"

I reached down and cupped his junk. "You better believe it."

When we walked into the living room, there was an awkward silence between us. We smiled at each other before I went into the kitchen where Edward followed me. "I can't even look at them; how the hell am I supposed to talk to them?"

"You'll figure it out." I patted his cheek. "You didn't hear them, I did."

He growled at me. "And made you dream about fucking me."

I smiled triumphantly at him. "Are you complaining?"

"Well, no, but it's my parents, Bella. It's just... It's just gross to imagine."

"That's exactly how our children are gonna feel when they hear us fucking when we're older."

"I don't even wanna think about it anymore."

Then my in-laws walked into the kitchen and Carlisle handed Edward something. We both looked at it strangely then up at Carlisle. "What's this for?" Edward asked.

"It's some of that spongy weather stripping. It's sticky on one side," Esme explained.

"What's it for?" Edward flipped the material over in his hand, confused as to why his dad gave it to him.

Carlisle smiled. "It's perfect to stick on the back side of your headboard so it won't thump so loud when you're fornicating."

"Oh my GOD!" Edward yelled and threw the roll onto the counter. "Please tell me you did not just go there?"

"Son, you were pretty loud."

I barked out a laugh, walked over and picked up the roll of stripping to unroll half of it only to hand it to my in-laws. "You two were louder. I heard you loud and clear on our side of the house."

The look on their faces was priceless.

Emmett and Rose had just stepped out of their house when we did and came over so we could go together. "What's wrong with them?" Emmett asked as he climbed in the backseat of Edwards Rover.

"I heard them having sex today, so when Edward got home, we had really loud sex, too, so they could hear." Emmett busted out laughing. "Oh, that's not all."

After I told them the rest of the story, Emmett couldn't stop laughing while Edward and Rose made sourpuss faces.

When we arrived at the restaurant, and before we went inside, we were pulled to the side by Esme. Carlisle stood back with his hands clasped in front of him.

Esme looked over to Rose and Emmett. "I'm sure you two were filled in on today's activities." Emmett and I laughed until Esme gave us the look. "All I have to say is, when you get our age and you can still have sex, you take it when you can get it."

"Mom, you make it sound like you never have time to..." Rose waved her hand so she didn't have to say the words.

Esme looked over at Carlisle. "Oh, screw it. Your father has a very strong sexual appetite and I can't help the fact that the man is still sexy as ever. Can you blame a woman?"

Edward had his fingers in his ears. "LaLaLaLaLa, I can't hear you."

"Sex has never been so good and we fuck whenever we get the opportunity."

"Mom!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Mom!" Edward exclaimed.

Emmett and I high fived the in-laws. "More power to ya, but if I ever hear you two having sex again, I'm coming in with the water hose and a bucket of ice."

"Duly noted," Carlisle said then draped his arm over his wife's shoulders and turned for the restaurant.

"Did that really just happen?" Emmett questioned.

"Welcome to the family," Edward said.

Of all the places in the world and the day of all days, Jessica of all people had to be at the same exact establishment as me and my family. I had already encountered two other rag-bags earlier in the day, and now another.

Although, this interaction was a lot different from the other shit I dealt with.

"Hi, Bella; it's good to see you," she says as she stopped by our table.

There was a very attractive man standing next to her and I needed to be polite as much as I could. "Jessica," I said in greeting.

"Can I speak with you privately?"

I looked around the table to four confused faces and one surprised one. That would be Emmett. Then I remembered that Jessica had worked the night he was there. I couldn't believe how well his memory was.

"Sure." I excused myself and walked just outside the restaurant with her. Edward followed behind because there was no way in hell I was going by myself.

"Thank you," she started. "I just wanted to thank you and tell you how sorry I am about what happened."

"I'm not sure what you're thanking me for."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's because you got us fired and because of that, I was able to become the person I really wanted to be. Being around those other two was bad news for me."

"You're welcome, I guess."

She wasn't done talking. "After I was fired, I finally finished nursing school. I'm an RN now and I've met someone that's very special to me." She pulled her partner next to her. "This is Michael; he's also a nurse."

"Nice to meet you." I thought it was only fair to pull Edward next to me. "This is my husband, Edward."

She smiled at him. "Bella and I were never friends. I guess you could say we hated each other."

Edwards brows rose. "That sucks," was all he could say.

"Yeah, I guess I really just wanted to apologize for any wrong doing I've caused you."

"I forgive you."

"I've heard so much about what happened and I know it's none of my business, but know that I'm sorry that any of it happened to you. No one deserves that."

I gave her a sad smile. "That's very kind of you."

Jessica then hooked her arm through Michael's. "I'll let you get back to your meal. Thank you for talking to me. We're headed to the movies."

"Have fun; I'll see ya around."

She turned and walked away from us as I turned to look at my husband. "Did you get her fired?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I ran into two other girls I used to work with at the club and they said it was my fault they got fired, too."

"Okay, but I wonder if Jimmy said something to them when he fired them?"

"Who cares. I don't even wanna know. That shit's in the past and hopefully after today, it'll all stay that way."

We walked back in and took our seats. "Sorry," I said. "I used to work with her and we didn't get along at all; she just wanted to apologize."

Just as I finished talking, our food was served and I couldn't get the food in my mouth fast enough.

We got on the subject of Rose and Emmett getting married. Emmett wants to go to the courthouse, but Rose refuses. She wants a real wedding with flowers, dresses, tuxedos and her dad walking her down the aisle.

Edward and I were extremely happy that our wedding was finally done.

I wasn't sure how much planning I could help with, but I told her that if she didn't want me wearing a tent for a dress, then she needed to have it soon or after the baby is born.

I was pretty sure everyone at the table pictured me wearing a tent. Emmett, the ever loving and funny person that he is, said. "Brown chicken, Brown Cow."

That confused me until he wiggled his brows and repeated what he said, only this time, it sounded like, "Bow chicka wow wow."

After that, it stuck in my head and when we were getting ready for bed, and when I stepped out of the bathroom wearing only a long t-shirt, Edward said, "Brown chicken, Brown cow."

I could have strangled him.

As soon as we climbed into bed, Edward pulled me to the center and pretty much wrapped himself around me. We lay quietly for a little bit with our hands over our son in hopes he'd move.

After a few minutes with no movement, my husband decided to slip his hand down the front of my panties. I knew where he was headed and raised my leg to give him better access. "Are we gonna be quiet?"

"Who cares. They're on the other side of the house."

"Yeah, well, I heard them from the other side of the house."

Without another word, he pulled his hand from my panties and proceeded to push them down. "We're having sex. No ifs, ands or buts. What the fuck ever."

He was relentless once he entered me. He pounded away, not caring how loud he made me moan and not caring if our bed was hitting the wall or not. The more he tried to push all the way inside me, the more I wanted to be on all fours to feel him.

As soon as he let me turn around and stick my ass in the air for him, he spread my ass cheeks before he had his mouth on me a moment later.

He licked, sucked and fucked me with his tongue until I couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Edward. I want your cock."

"Your wish is my command," he replied as he moved around and got into position. "Don't be quiet."

And I wasn't. Edward definitely knows how to work my body. He's known since we were fifteen and sixteen years old. He's only gotten better each and every time we're together.

The room echoed with skin slapping against skin; moans and grunts; loud breathy screams from me and the occasional growl as he moved faster.

He even went as far as giving my ass a good slap as he gave it to me and he gave it to me so damn good that I was sure I'd forget my name.

"You ready, baby?" He grunted between thrusts.

"Yes," I breathed loudly.

He gave me one final slap to my ass before he buried himself balls deep inside me and came with a very loud roar.

I sure as hell hoped Carlisle and Esme heard every last sound we made.

* * *

 **ONE MORE TO GO: I really need to get to bed, though, but I'll get it done.**

 **RTB**


	27. Chapter 27

**We've come to the end of my story for these two, but know they're still going strong. I may write some outtakes later, but the urge has to hit me to do it. Keep me on alert for future lovin's.**

 **I want to thank each and every one of you for taking this ride with me on this story. I've enjoyed each and every review I've received. I look forward to what you think of this end.**

 **Enjoy and I hope to see you in a couple of weeks with my newest adventure: "Cherry Pies and Backwards Baseball Caps". I'm hoping I can make it as humorous as I want it to be. It's made me laugh writing it and I hope it'll make you laugh, too.**

 **Love y'all**

 **No copy right infringement intended. SM owns most of the characters.**

 **3/18/2018**

* * *

 **Black Tears**

 **Chapter 27 – Epilogue**

 **BPOV**

* * *

"Hi, momma," I say as I sit in the chair next to her bed.

Jasper had called me early that morning to let me know that our mother had been moved to hospice over night. I had only been home from the hospital for three days after giving birth to my son, Hudson Charles Cullen.

I had gone into labor a week early, spending ten hours in hard labor and thirty-five minutes pushing. He came out screaming and weighing 6lbs. 12oz.

He was so tiny that I was afraid I'd hurt him and he didn't take to breastfeeding so well, but I was pumping like a mad woman to get as much milk as I could for him. I wanted so badly to breastfeed and I knew I'd have chances with our future children, but Hudson was my first born and I wanted bonding moments with him.

He was so beautiful that it took my breath away every time I looked at him.

"I had my baby, momma. His name is Hudson Charles. I gave him daddy's name. He's so beautiful and I wanted you to know that all your wishes for me have come true."

I watched as she lay still with only a heart monitor on. She had a DNR, so there wasn't any tubes coming out of her mouth. All she had was oxygen.

"I wish you could watch him grow up with me." I could feel the tears start to form as I tried to imagine my mom by my side as Hudson grew up. "I don't know who I can go to for advice anymore, momma. You were always there for me."

I pulled a few tissues from the box and wiped my face with one hand while I cradled my son in the other. "Hudson's here to meet his grandma."

As I tried to stand, Edward helped me so I could lay Hudson next to her. He was asleep while he was wrapped up warm and snugly in a blanket that was handed down from his daddy. Esme had put some away for Edward and Rosalie for when they had their own children.

I swore I heard her sigh as I lay Hudson next to her. "I'm gonna make sure I tell him about how wonderful his grandma is and how much you loved your family."

Edward stood behind me as I looked down at our son. Jasper, Alice, Dante and Rosalie stood near the door. "I love you, momma and we'll see each other again some day."

I picked Hudson up and handed him over to his daddy.

Edward took him out to the waiting room where Carlisle, Esme and Emmett waited.

Jasper and Alice stepped up next to me as I watched my mom take shallow breaths.

Alice kissed moms cheek before ushering Dante from the room. They didn't know mom too well because they had lived in Italy the whole time Jasper was away from home. She felt bad for Dante and herself for not spending too much time with her.

Jasper pulled the chair up close and took her hand. "We're letting you know that it's okay for you to go be with dad. We'll be okay. We'll miss you, but we'll be okay."

I wasn't stopping the tears nor wiping them away; there was no use in trying. "It's okay, momma." I leaned over and laid my head on her stomach. She was raised a little, almost sitting up. I could hear her slow heartbeat.

A moment later, I felt a hand on the back of my head. "Bell, Jas."

It was a whisper but it was our mother speaking. "Mom?" Jasper asked. "We're here."

I raised my head a little to see her looking at us. "My babies," she said. "I love my babies."

I didn't know what was going on, but she seemed very coherent. "We love you, too, mom," I said as I sat up more so I could see her better.

"I heard you," she whispered. "You'll both be okay; I've seen it. Stay happy; have more babies. I'll be watching over you."

"Mom," Jasper started. "We love you. It's okay for you to go."

She raised her hand and placed it on his cheek as she took her last breath.

* * *

The days that followed my mothers passing left me on auto pilot. All the arrangements were already made, so there wasn't much to do other than wait for the funeral home to let us know when she was ready.

"Bella?" Edward came into the living room where I sat with Hudson and tried for the thousandth time to nurse him. He'd latch on for a minute then act like my nipple wasn't there anymore. "He just won't take it," I cried. My heart was aching so badly. Losing my mom and Hudson not nursing from me made me feel damaged.

Edward sat down next to me. "Honey, he's not gonna starve. He's eating what you pump and we have the formula."

"I wanted this so badly, though." I dropped my head down to his shoulder. "I feel like I'm ruining our bonding."

"Baby," he started and placed a hand on my cheek. "Nothing is ruining your bonding. Every time we hold him, cuddle him, sing to him or simply talk to him, that's bonding."

I knew what he was saying was true, but my heart was feeling differently. "I miss my mom so much. She'd know what to tell me."

"Yes, she would've," he agreed. "But don't forget that you have a sister in-law and a mother in-law who have had babies. They could offer you plenty of advice, too."

I raised my head and turned to look at him. "I love you. Thank you for being so wonderful."

"I love you, too," he said as he pressed his lips to mine. "You're gonna be that mom, someday, that our children will always turn to for advice. We'll learn as we go, baby. No one has ever, automatically, known what to do and say at all times. Learn baby; we'll learn. No schooling of any kind can teach us."

I pressed my lips to his. "You're the best. I can't wait to have more babies with you."

"Oh, believe me. I'm gonna enjoy making them with you."

The day of my moms funeral, there wasn't a dry eye in the room and there was standing room only. All of Sue's family and most of the reservation attended along with just about every Forks police officer. We were lucky the weather was in our favor.

Edward stuck to me like glue and held Hudson most of the time.

That was a day we'll never forget because that was the day Alice found out she was pregnant with their second child.

* * *

 **Two Years and Six Months later**

* * *

"Bella, you do realize that you and my brother are gonna need a bigger house, right?"

I sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. I'm thinking we should buy a place with enough property so we can add on to the house if we need to."

"I'd say so if you two keep having kids the way you are."

I made an incredulous sound. "We only wanted one, but as you can see, in vitro had other plans for us."

When Hudson turned eight months, Edward and I decided to try for another baby, but things didn't work as easily as the first two times I became pregnant. So after a year of trying, we decided to do in vitro fertilization. Luckily, it worked on the first try and out of five fertilized eggs that were inserted, three of them held and I'm currently four months pregnant with triplets. We were having two boys and one girl. I told Edward no more after these three, but he asked me to hold off on getting my tubes tied.

I never did go back to work. Edward was perfectly fine with me being a stay at home mom. I was definitely busy enough.

Rose and Emmett were petty adamant about only having one daughter for a few more years. Their daughter, Zoe, and Hudson are inseparable; their best friends, but still get on each others nerves.

Esme and Carlisle are completely over the moon with all the grandchildren popping out. They've even attached themselves to Dante and his baby sister, Amelia.

Jasper had an opportunity for a promotion, at his job in Port Angeles, but that meant they had to live in Seattle, so against our better judgment, we rented out our parents house because we couldn't part with it. One of Sue's kids lives there and we made deal. He maintained the property unless it's something major, like a new roof or a water heater, and we'd only charge him for the property taxes. After breaking that down on a twelve month basis, he'll only be paying $300 a month to us. All in all, it worked out perfectly.

"Have you even thought of names, yet?" Rose came to sit at the table with me while I gathered our monthly bills and put them in order according to the due date.

I shook my head. "No, but Hud wants one of the boys to be Max."

"Where'd he hear that name?"

"He loves Max and Ruby. You should know this. If it's not on in my house, it's on in yours."

"That's right," she says, popping her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Where's my head?"

"Yeah, well, he wants his sisters name to be Ruby." I heard the garage door open then my son came full on running out of his play room and slammed into his fathers legs.

"DADDY!" He yelled.

"Hudson!" Edward yelled back.

Then Zoe came running out. "Eddie!"

She was the only one allowed to call him Eddie, otherwise we'd all get the stink eye from him.

"Zoe!" He picked them both up and made his way into the dining room. We had a home office, but I could keep a better eye on Hudson from where I sat at the table.

"Evening ladies," Edward says as he tries to put Hudson and Zoe down but they latched on to his neck.

"Zoe," Rose warned. "You gotta let Uncle Eddie go. You could kill him like that."

Zoe's eyes grew wide as she let go of Edwards neck like it was on fire.

Hudson refused. "Yet go!" Zoe says as she tries to pull Hudson's hands away from Edwards neck. "He will died Hunson."

"Na huh," Hudson still refused. "He no died. Him's my daddy."

"Yet go!" Zoe yelled and smacked at Hudson's hands as she started to cry.

"See what you did." Edward glared at Rose. "You can't tell them that."

Rose shrugged. "She'll thank me when she's older. Maybe then we'll never catch her hanging off any boys."

"You're ridiculous." He finally set the two on the floor only to wrap his arms around Zoe. "Uncle Eddie isn't gonna die. You can hug me any time you want."

Hudson came to bury his face in my side as he watched his father comfort his cousin. "He no died, right, momma?"

"Great." I glared at Rose. "Bitch." I mouthed to her giving her the evil eye. "You're such a great influence."

She flipped me her middle finger. "There's nothing wrong with spooking your kids a little."

"Rose, you have no defense for yourself, so don't try anymore. You, as a mother, are just like Roseanne Connor."

"I take that as a compliment; mom and dad were too soft on us."

"I bed to differ," Edward says as he finally pulls himself away from Zoe. "You can go back and play now," he tells her and reaches over to Hudson. "C'mere, bud."

Hudson leaps at his father and wraps his arms around his neck. "Daddy's not going anywhere, buddy. You can go back and play with ZoZo."

"I lub you, daddy," Hudson says just before he kisses Edwards cheek.

"I love you, too, Hud." Edward playfully swatted his butt. "Go play."

Edward finally came to greet me just as he placed his hand over my protruding stomach. "How's my trio?" He pressed his lips to mine.

"They're good," I say before going back to our shared credit card bill. We only have one credit card then we have three bank accounts. One for bills, one for any home repairs and the third is for entertainment. We don't use that last one too much, so the interest keeps adding every month to what we have. Then I share an account with my brother for the rental just in case anything needs to be taken care of there.

The money I had when we first got back together, eighty percent was put into the savings when I added Edward to my account. His paychecks are direct deposited twice a month. Considering he's still in his residency and will be for another five years or so; his salary alone, is enough for us to get by. He's a trust fund baby, too, from his grandparents on his mother's side. So we really don't worry about our cash flow and we're not big spenders by any means at all.

Edward rubbed his hand over my stomach in hopes of feeling them move. I had only been able to feel them move a few times over the last couple of weeks only because they still have room to adjust inside my womb.

"You feeling okay?" He asked as he headed into the kitchen where I heard the fridge open, bottles clank against each other then the sound of the bottle cap going into the trash.

"She's well enough to bitch about any and everything," Rose said, giving her two cents where it wasn't needed.

I rolled my eyes at my sister in-law who was also my best friend and flipped her a double bird.

"I'm fine," I tell my husband. "Are you going with me tomorrow to my appointment?"

I was seeing my doctor every two weeks because they considered me high risk. "Yeah. I'll meet you there." He came to sit next to me at the table. "Are we broke yet?"

I giggled. "Far from it; just getting the bills in order."

"You know we're gonna have to buy a bigger house, right?"

"Ha!" Rose barked. "That's exactly what I told her just before you got home."

Edward smiled at his sister. "Great minds think alike." Then turned to me. "I think we should start looking as soon as possible."

When we started to discuss if we'll be using the same Realtor or not, Rose stood from the table. "I need to take off. Emmett's gonna be home soon and I need to get dinner started." She came over and hugged me. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"You do that." I leaned back in my chair and put my hands on my stomach. "Rose, you seriously need to have another baby real soon."

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," she said sarcastically. "Zoe bug, we need to go," she yelled down the hall.

Zoe and Hudson came running down the hall. "Momma, I pway wif Hunson morrow?"

"We'll see, baby. Go kiss Auntie and Uncle Eddie so we can go."

Zoe gave us her famous Zoe kisses and even laid one on Hudson who, immediately, wiped it away.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

* * *

"Kindergarden isn't that bad." Even though Hudson knew how to spell Kindergarten correctly, he still pronounced it with a 'D'.

Hudson was trying to calm his two youngest brothers on their first day of school.

"Daddy says I'm already the smartest and can go to first grade." Kinsley smiled and gave her shoulder a little shrug.

I sat listening to four of my children talk amongst each other at the dining room table where they were eating their breakfast.

Jensen Jace, whom we call JJ, and Maxwell Jasper, whom we call Max, sit on one side of the table while Hudson and Kinsley sit on the other. Tula sat in her highchair shoving Cheerios in her mouth. She was our youngest at the moment.

Today was the first day of school. The triplets were going into Kindergarten while Hudson was going into third grade.

Tula Renee came two years after the triplets were born and just turned three. "Daddy says I'm smart, too."

And she's definitely smart. We've raised her the same way as our other children only she's taken to learning a whole lot faster and soaks up every last thing she sees and hears. We're pretty sure she has a photographic memory. Edward and I have already been talking to teachers about putting her in school. She can read and write like she's been doing it since the day she was born.

"You're all smart because you're my children." I picked up my glass of chocolate milk and sat next to Hudson. "And because you're all smart, you can grow up to be anything you wanna be."

"Like a fishman, momma?" JJ asked.

"You mean a fisherman?" I raised my brows at him in wonder.

He shook his head. "No. With fins so I can swim under water for a long time."

"I think you mean someone like a scuba diver. They go under water with tanks on their backs to help them breath."

"Scooda diver?" He asked.

"Scuba. S.C.U.B.A."

"Scuba," he repeated. "Yeah, that's it; a scuba diver so I can swim with the fishes."

That made me laugh and my children looked at me funny because they had no clue why I was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked when he joined us at the table.

"JJ wants to swim with the fishes, daddy," Max said.

"FISHES!" Tula yelled and threw some of her Cheerios.

"AY!" Edward barked at our youngest. "Unless you wanna help mommy clean that, then no food throwing in this house."

Tula pouted. "Sorry, daddy."

Forty minutes later, we had them all lined up with their backpacks and ready to go. I had my phone out snapping more pictures than I needed.

Edward was coming along to drop them off for their first day although he was taking his own car so he could go straight to the hospital from the school. Thankfully, he only has one more year of residency then he'll be a Pediatric Surgeon. Rose, on the other hand, had close to a year and a half to go because she took some time off when she had her second baby. Her and Emmett got their boy, Emmett Jr., so she had her tubes tied.

At least she thought they were tied. Six months after Emmett Jr. was born, she was pregnant, again. Amber Lillian was definitely their last baby.

Me, Hudson and the triplets waited as Edward parked his car.

There were four kindergarten teachers in the school and the triplets were separated between three of them.

Tula wanted to stay with her brothers and sister which led to a mini tantrum when we walked out of the school.

It took Edward a few minutes to calm her before he had to hand her over to me. "How about we have McDonald's for lunch then we can have an ice cream sundae after we eat?"

She nodded her head, agreeing with my suggestion.

As I drove through town to head home, there was a pretty bad accident that detoured traffic in a direction I hadn't been in quite a few years.

Even though Jimmy and I are still very good friends, Gentleman's Club 'V' was a place I never wanted to step foot into ever again.

Jimmy and I have attended birthday parties for each of our children. Him and Olivia only have two kids; one girl and one boy.

Edward and Jimmy tolerate each other because of me and got along great when they were around each other, but I knew my husband was still a little on edge because of our friendship. I'm grateful that Edward loves me enough to completely trust me. I would never stray from him, even to save my own life. I'd cut a bitch if anyone messed with my family.

As I passed the club, my stomach twisted a little. I didn't hate the place, but I didn't particularly like it, either. Jimmy was happy about selling; Olivia, too.

Gentleman's Club 'V' was my downfall in life. The place that I left nearly every night and cried to the steering wheel of my car.

I wasn't sure if I could ever forgive Ben for beating me that one night which led me and Edward back to each other, but I do know that we would've eventually found our way back to one another.

Edward and I have been soulmates from the moment we were born. We've loved each other from the moment we became friends and then lovers. Even years apart and small tragedy's in between, we still loved each other.

Nearly eight years after we finally married, he's helped me raise our five children and be my rock whenever I needed one. He doesn't know yet, but we're eight weeks into adding another Cullen baby. I planned to surprise him during dinner tonight along with our growing family.

I'm not sure when we'll stop having babies, but every time we make love, all I think about is him and how he makes me feel. He consumes me, cherishes me and loves me regardless of my past. I shed my last Black Tear the moment Edward came back into my life and all I look forward to, with the man that means the world to me, is crying nothing but happy tears for the rest of our lives.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Okay, so the chills just rushed over me when I read the last part. Sometimes I surprise myself.**

 **I really hoped you enjoyed this.**

 **Let me know and I'll see you in a few weeks.**

 **ReasonToBe**


End file.
